


Meeting you

by Art_lover_Lina



Series: Meeting you [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Has Anger Issues, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nerd Eren Yeager, Nightmares, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trust Issues, confused jean, notreallyahappyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: Eren has lived his whole life thinking he doesn't deserve to be happy and that people are only good at hurting and betraying you. what will happen when he meets the love of his life, will he ran away? or choose to be happy?I hope you guys enjoy it.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters  
> if you are triggered by abuse, violence and depression you can ignore the chapters that mention it, which I will warn you guys about before everytime  
> thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it gets better, this first chapter it was sort of an introduction. I was tired and didn't knwo where to begin

Eren’s PoV  
~  
It was late afternoon, I arrived home after my part time job. My sister Mikasa was locked up in her room probably studying or playing video games online. I throw my bags on the bed and head to the kitchen to get something to eat. My mom had left the food ready for me in the microwave, I press the 30 second button twice and watch it go round under the yellow light. There’s a beep sound and I open it to take my food out. The plate is warm enough to make my fingers twitch under it, I pour myself some water and sit down in the small kitchen table.  
It’s already six pm so I head over the TV room and sit at my drawing table. The room is spacious enough to hoard a three seats couch, a coffee table, and the big wooden furniture that held the 52 inch TV still. On top of the coffee table I had my bag of TOUCH markers and my sketch books. I began drawing when I was very little but became immersed in it as I developed my passion for writing. I had this urge to draw whatever was going on in my mind and everything I wrote about. I usually spent hours thinking about all sorts of characters for all sorts of different stories to draw and write about.  
~  
Eren was a struggling engineering student, meaning he was one more failing class away from being kicked out of college and hadn’t had the courage to tell his parents about it. He failed his calculus class three times already and had to make a special exemption letter plea to the academic department committee to let him continue his studies, a letter to which he was still waiting an answer for.  
Mikasa on the other hand was a brilliant student with A flush grades, being B+ the worst grade she had by the end of the year. She was in the advanced class in high school two years away from graduation. She was very popular and friendly unlike Eren. She joined the soccer team and won the last championship of soccer which allowed women in their teams. She did great at everything she took up on, and never seemed to have any trouble in taking more things to do in her schedule seeing as her latest love had become computer online games.  
They got along pretty well. Most of the time spent together was either running, doing sports or playing with the PS4 as his sister played on the computer next to the TV. They had a gaming room which was next to Mikasa’s. it was bigger than her room. It had a big brown leather couch that could be turned into a bed, a small piano for when Armin had Eren join the music group at school when they were 12, a big wooden furniture that had over 50 games and movies stashed and the computer with two screens for Mikasa to play on and the 47 inch TV flat screen for the PS4. Their parents were busy most of the time so they didn’t see each other that much, which was fine with Eren that didn’t get along well with them.  
Eren was drawing while watching The X-files when Mikasa barged into the room hugging him.  
“What are you drawing?” She asked as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
“Nothing really, I haven’t got any inspiration lately” he replied throwing the pencil in the table and relaxing into the couch to focus on the show.  
“Hmm…” She turned and left for the kitchen  
“So what were you playing until now?” He asked when she came back with food on her plate and a glass of juice.  
“Overwatch” She replied sitting by the small coffee table to put her stuff down.  
“You could have told me” He said upset, “I have been here for two hours already not knowing what to draw and I could’ve been playing too” He pouted.  
Mikasa laughed at his childlike attitude, “is not like you didn’t know where to find the PS”  
He shot her a deadly glare and resumed to watching the show. It was 11pm by the time it finished and he was tired. He had to get up at 6:30 am to get ready for his job. He was working at a summer school tech camp that thought kids from 7 to 18 how to use java programming. It was very exciting, the kids were the cutest and all very earnest to learn. He took the job after finishing his three computer programming courses his career had to offer and felt like it would be fun. The pay was good and he could spend hours teaching kids to love computers as much as he did.  
He took his phone set his alarm, took the stuff on his bed and threw it on the floor so he could jump on the bed and read a little before going to sleep.


	2. Everyday life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little chapter about Eren's work and the introduction to Armin

“I don't mind  
Letting you down easy but just give it time  
If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on  
So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you  
So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you  
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good  
Being all alone”  
Eren rolled in the bed sheets trying to find his phone to shut down the alarm.  
“Fuck “He groaned, “Why are alarms so annoying? Even if you like the song”  
He hit it with his hand making it fall to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned once again and threw the sheets to the floor so he could get up and shut it up for good. He sat back down and put the timer on 20 minutes he had to take a shower and get dressed before getting breakfast. He went to the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror. It had been hard these past weeks waking up so early, he had bags under his teal green colored eyes. He took his clothes off and went under the shower.  
“FUCK!”He screamed, the water hadn’t warmed enough and it hit cold against his skin making him jump against the wall in the attempt to get away from it.  
After he was done he went into his room and took out a pair of light blue jeans and an orange v neck shirt. He hanged his towel in the hanger in the bathroom and head towards the kitchen. He roamed through the things in the fridge and decided like every other day he would have scrambled eggs with fried tomatoes, onion and paprika. His alarm rung again telling him he had fifteen minutes to leave the house to catch the bus. He rushed to finish his food while running to his bedroom to take his sneakers and his bag. He ate in a hurry and run to turn the alarm of the house off so he could leave.  
The bus was there on time by miracle. He jumped on and said hi to the driver as he passed his student card in the machine for it to charge the ticket for the ride. 10 minutes later he hoped of at the usual gas station to meet with his work mates and wait for the car that would drive them to their destination.  
The school was locate in a small village outside the city. It was situated in the middle of nowhere by taking one the exits down the north route highway. The entrance was pin pointed by the small red church in the middle of the main road. Eren and this other boy would get off there and walk to the school as the road was being fixed and the car couldn’t go in any further.  
Eren’s PoV  
~  
We arrived in the nick of time, 9:25 am. Only a couple of kids were inside waiting for us. I moved fast to turn on the working computers and opening the KhanAkademy web page to get started on today’s assignment. As I checked everything was ready to start the last kids arrived and took seat in the computers that were available.  
“Hi kids, glad everyone made it today too” I said as a que to get the kids attention towards me and not the videos some of them were beginning to load on YouTube.  
“I would love it if anyone would be as kind as to tell me what we learned yesterday” He said as he knew some kids had it rough on understanding what they were even doing as they did it. One of the kids in the back lifted his arm excitedly and spoke, “We learned how to make shapes and to get them to grow big”  
“Very good” I said nodding with a smile, “What else?”  
Another kid was up on his feet and said loudly, “I wrote a story and, and drew a city” he smiled as he jumped to sit down.  
I laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded.  
“Today we’re going to learn how to make things move and grow large and small in any way we want and at the same time” I watched as some of their faces lit up and some of the others looked afraid as if they had failed already.  
“Okay” I said let’s get started I want you all to get the assignment written in your computers done, if you need any help call me or Adrien any time” I moved over to one of the students that looked terrified and sat down next to her.  
She was so sweet. Javi was 12 years old but was so tall she looked older, she was shy and didn’t like doing the assignments alone as she was afraid to get them wrong.  
Do you understand what you have to do? “I asked as I sat down. She shook her head in denial and looked down at her hands.  
“I just don’t remember how to do them, the shapes” She said embarrassed.  
I simply smiled and began working with her.  
By the time the class finished they had all learned how to make things move, grow and even change the shapes colors. I stood by the door and waited for them to leave so I could close the classroom. Adrien got ahead of me and left to wait for the car. Really that guy did nothing all day long, he just sat there playing with his computer as I had to go around answering to the kid’s questions. It annoyed me to no end.  
The car arrived and we got on. I called shot gun and ran towards the door. The lady asked how our day had been and I just smiled and told her about the activities. She started the car and turned the air con on. As her playlist went on I drove off to sleep. When I woke up we were already back in the city.  
“You fell asleep” She laughed as I looked around with sleepy eyes trying to recognize the buildings to know how long it would take for us to arrive at the gas station.  
~  
Eren arrived at home by 4 o’clock. The house was empty as both his parents were out working and Mikasa was at the German institute studying.  
“Like, who the hell decides its best to waste their summer vacations studying” Eren said aloud.  
As he placed his keys by the entrance mirror his phone rang. It was his best friend Armin.  
“Hey there” He said  
“Hey to you too” Armin said happy Eren had chosen to answer unlike any other day, “So, what are you doing tonight?”  
Eren laughed, of course the only reason his friend ever called was to go out drinking, “I have training at 8 but I’m free by nine thirty, why, got any plans for us?”  
“Well duh, if I don’t then you would never go out” Armin said smiling to his phone, “get ready by ten, I am picking you up” he said and hung up  
“Did this bastard just hang up on me?” Eren said half annoyed. Armin never let any room for scape from his ideas to Eren, and he never had the guts to say no and just went with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used as the alarm ring "Ain't it fun" by Paramore  
> KhanAcademy is a platform for studying which is very good I used it for my algebra and calculus classes as well as for the tech school activities that I actually did work at


	3. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is the bad influence friend we all have and Eren can't help but tag along to whatever Armin decides to do every time

Eren PoV  
~  
Whenever Armin was involved that meant trouble. Not in the breaking the law sense (well sometimes) but in the gotta stay up until 3-5 am listening to his drunk talk and flirting to every girl that passed by, sometimes even men. It didn’t bother the guy or girl thing I myself didn’t know whether I liked one or the other or even any of them. It was the why won’t Annie love me that made me want to kill him sometimes.  
“Dude, seriously?” I said annoyed, it was 3 am already, “You are at her working place drinking and trying to get whichever girl that pays you any attention to bed, and you say you don’t understand how she could ever be cold to you”  
“Eee-reenn” Armin said with tears forming in his eyes, fuck he was very drunk Eren thought, “How could you say that about your only friend”  
“Ouch” I said offended, “You’re not my only friend, I just don’t like people I like mingling together so I keep my friends from meeting my other groups of friends”  
“Wow” Armin said almost dropping his Mojito, “You’re very freaking mean”  
“And you are adorable, even drunk you can’t curse” I said pinching Armin’s nose.  
“I’m going to the bathroom” Armin said as he stumbled getting up.  
“Just don’t throw up” I said half-jokingly.  
After Armin left Annie approached our table, and with her usual stern face asked  
“Are you ordering anything else? we’re about to close the bar for the night” she lifted her eyes and stared down at me.  
“Nope, just the check please” I said.  
She was about to leave when I took her wrist to hold her and say, “You know, if you’re going to reject him might as well just get it over with”  
“Who said I was going to reject him?” She said without any sign of emotion showing on her face, “He just hasn’t got the nerve to ask me out, but to come here and flirt”  
I was left baffled at her response as I let her go tend the remaining custormers.  
Armin came back and found I had paid and drank his remaining Mojito.  
“You bastard” He said angrily, “How could you?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m an awful guy, don’t hang out with me anymore please” I said jokingly  
“I’m never letting you go, you’re my bro”  
I just laughed and called for a cab, thankfully tomorrow was Friday and we could hang out again. The problem was going to work. I had almost an hour and a half to sleep before I had to get up to get ready for work and I was probably going to still be drunk by then.  
The day was dreadful it felt as if by every hour 8 had passed by. I couldn’t see the moment for me to arrive home and jump into my beautiful, comfy and warm bed.  
I fell asleep on the ride back again and woke up just in time to thank the driving lady and jump out of the car to catch the bus. That sure gave me the adrenaline shot I needed cause when I got home I was completely awake and sober, ready to take on food.  
After I ate I fell asleep on the couch as I watched a movie on the TV. I can’t remember which one but man did I hate falling asleep while watching TV in the middle of the day.  
I took my phone out and texted Armin.

“ME”-What are we doing tonight?-  
“ARMIN”-I am having a party at my place if you are up to it-  
“ME”-I’ll be there by 10-  
“ARMIN”-Perfect, dress nicely I’m having hotties meet with us-  
“ME”-Sure, of course you do-  
_I took a shower and went to Mikasa to help me pic my clothes. She laughed at me and asked for me to wait until the match was over and then she would come down stairs._  
“So, where are you going tonight?” she asked as she came inside my room.  
“Armin’s apartment” I said putting my phone down.  
“You could always go with that towel and he would approve” she said opening the doors of my closet.  
I blushed as I noticed I was still naked under the towel.  
“Fuck you” I said embarrassed.  
“Ain’t that what you guys are aiming for tonight?” She said annoyed, “Don’t go fucking around like that friend of yours”  
I knew she didn’t like Armin at all. He was a really bad influence, he had drinking problems and like sleeping around. But somehow after being together since 8th grade we became inseparable. We were both into music, reading, drawing among others. He was just an irreplaceable presence in my life.  
“You don’t have to like him, you’re not the one hanging out with him just help me get dressed” I said a bit angry at her and myself for that matter.  
She took out a tight green turtle neck with short sleeves and tight black jeans with my black leather converse.  
“Thanks” I said as I pointed to her to get out so I could change.  
Since I knew I was going to drink I asked my dad to drop me off at Armin’s. He smiled at how nice it was that I still relied on him for this kind of matters.  
He closed whatever he was working on and took his wallet out.  
“Do you have any money? How much do you think you need?” he asked pulling out 20 dollars from his wallet.  
“Dad I still have money from when you lend me to go to the movies with my sister, thanks” I said leaving for the door, when he stopped me and gave me the money anyway.  
“For other expenses” he said and walked to the car.  
It was 10:35 pm by the time I got there. I thanked my dad and went up the elevator to his apartment. His parents were always away due to their work as archaeologist researchers so he had to live in his apartment with his grandfather. The man was okay with all the partying as long as nothing ever broke or went missing.  
Armin was pissed at me being late. I noticed he was wearing his going out leather jacket which meant he was up to no good.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” I said when he grabbed his house keys and said goodbye to his grandpa.  
“Well going out of course” he said closing the door and heading over the elevators.  
“But I told my dad we were staying here” I said as the innocent good child I was. I didn’t like lying to my dad.  
“Oh come on, the guys moved the party to another place and how could I say no to that” he said with a mischievous smile, “besides I already called a cab”  
“Of course you did” I said walking out of the building with him, “this party better be worth it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like a slutty Armin, but I promise he has a good excuse for that  
> edit, more than a good excuse is more of a valid excuse.


	4. Bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time with Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the full story made up already, I write and the engines start working in my head. hope you enjoy! :)

Eren’s PoV  
~  
When we arrived the place was packed. Armin ran inside saying hi to everyone and asking were the booze was. I followed through the crowd. It was only 12 am but everybody was so drunk already. When going to the bathroom I stumbled upon three couples having sex and a girl throwing up. When I finally arrived where Armin was he already had a girl siting in his lap kissing the life out of him.  
There weren’t any recognizable faces around so I walked over the alcohol table. It had everything form vodka and gin to beer and wine, there were also a bunch of juice bottles and syrup for cocktails. I took a cup and began mixing stuff to make myself a Sex on the beach drink.  
I had taken classes to become a part time bartender which had proven to be useful in these situations. After I was done some girls approached me and asked for me to make them something. It was fun, making drinks for people, making all sorts of cocktails from the mix of the different things.  
I walked outside to the backyard and sat by the pool, the water was cool and refreshed me from the heat from inside the house. Armin came behind me and sat down.  
“Hey, I didn’t see you inside” he said as he took his shoes off and rolled his jeans up so he could also put his feet inside the pool.  
“Yeah” I said drinking from my cup, “it was too hot inside”. He looked at me and hummed.  
“So, where is the girl you were eating?” I said putting my cup down and looking down at the water.  
He laughed nervously, “hahaha, well she said she had a boyfriend and that she wanted us to have a threesome” he said avoiding my stare.  
“Are you serious here” I said baffled, “what is it with people now a days and threesomes?” I said trying hard not to laugh. He noticed that as he pushed me and stood up throwing water at me.  
“Fuck off Jeager” he turned to leaved and said “you coming inside with me or what?”.  
I smiled back at him and took my converse as I stood up. He took his shoes too and put them on in a hurry as he quickened his pace.  
“Why are you so anxious to get inside the house for?” I said dropping my cup as I tried putting on my converse without untying them first.  
“Annie is here and she came with a tall dude” he said looking at me with sad eyes.  
I was shocked, I had no idea Annie had a boyfriend, after what she had told me at the bar the other night I was sure she was into Armin.  
She was talking to the guy next to the drinks table. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol or maybe from something her boyfriend said. Armin and I approached them, I had a valid excuse as I had thrown my drink as I tried to put on my shoes. Armin smiled at them and introduced himself to the guy. Annie didn’t seem too happy to see the two men shake hands like old pals reuniting.  
“Reiner baby would you be as kind as to make me something drink” she said in a suave voice standing in her tip toes so she could speak into his ear. The big guy turned red and nodded.  
“I worked once as a bartender” he said turning to Armin, with his cheeks still rosy, “would you like me to make something for you too”. Armin grinned and took me by the arm throwing my drink onto the floor.  
“My best friend here was also a bartender” he said proudly, I tried correcting him about me being only an apprentice but he hushed my by stepping on my foot. I squeaked and smiled back nodding.  
Armin smiled at me and then ran to turn the music off trying to get everyone’s attention, I knew where he was going with that but how I wished I was wrong.  
“My best friend and this guy” he said pointing at us, “I’m sorry dude, what’s your name?” he asked.  
“R-einer” he struggled to answer as he had caught on what Armin was scheming.  
“Okay so Eren and Reiner here are both bartenders and they humbly accepted to prepare drinks for all of us for free” Armin said excitedly as he saw the gleaming eyes of his crowd as they started cheering on us, “in exchange of a little competition were you guys will decide whose drinks are better”.  
“Okay, are you guys ready” he screamed and signaled for the guys to bring the table forward so we could both have our space to prepare the cocktails. There was enough of everything as people in parties usually just drank coke and rum, pisco or beer. After some minutes of running around Armin had us both settled with the equipment for mixing and serving our drinks. The crowd surrounded the table and Armin had one of the girls bring forward a medium size white board to write in. she wrote down our names and signaled for us to begin.  
We had decided to serve the drinks in the same order so they would all decide which one was better according to the specific cocktail. Thirty minutes later we had a tie, made 15 different drinks and were waiting for the last couple of votes from the people that weren’t too wasted or throwing up to choose.  
In the end Reiner won. Armin was so pissed at me he stumbled over to punch me but ended up throwing up over me.  
~


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin to get to know about Eren's routine and family.

Eren’s PoV  
~  
After he threw up Armin passed out with no chances of waking him up, he was dead weight as I carried him to the bathroom so I could clean a bit before going home, lucky for me I had told my dad chances were I was going to stay the night at Armin’s.  
After I cleaned everything I could I called a cab and piggybacked him to it. The guy was very upset about the smell but took us home either way. When we arrived there I used Armin’s keys to get us inside trying to make as little noise as possible as his grandpa was sleeping in the bedroom closest to the main entrance of the apartment. I managed to get him changed into a pair of pajamas before tucking him into bed. I took my chances and decided it was better if I took a shower. I got out and checked my phone, it was six in the morning, I went to Armin’s bedroom and grabbed a jacket I had left the week earlier in his room. I put on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed my stuff to put inside a plastic bag so I could go home without the smell of vomit all over me.  
I left the keys in his nightstand and left to walk home. It was a thirty minute walk from his apartment to my house, so I didn’t really mind walking home. The road was clear of people and only a couple of cars passed me by. It was a chilly Saturday and I cursed myself for not drying my hair. I jogged the las ten minutes in order to warm up, when I got home mother was up and cleaning the kitchen getting ready to start on breakfast. I waved at her as I went into the laundry room past the kitchen and though the backyard. I had cleaned them the best I could but when I took the clothes out of the bag the smell almost made me faint. I put them inside the washer and started it.  
I walked back into the kitchen and my dad was already there all dressed up and ready for work. He was a physician and owned his own practice but still choose to work as much as he was allowed to by his wife. Mother used to work as his assistance but she was actually an engineer, she left her job after she got pregnant with Mikasa. They weren’t all that lovey-dovey with each other but they had their routine and used it to prove each other how much they did without having to tell the other all the time with showings of affection. He would help her in anything house related that she asked him for, he would take her out once every week and take an early leave every Thursday to have lunch together.  
Breakfast was ready and mother had me fetch Mikasa so we could all enjoy this miracle of me being awake early enough to have breakfast at a decent time of day. I rolled my eyes at her and ran upstairs to wake my sister up. She was rolled in between her blankets and had her messy black hair all over her face. I jumped on the bed and hugged her.  
“Wake up, breakfast is ready” I said as I began to tickle her so she could wake up sooner, I knew that would earn me a kick or two but it was worth the risk, I liked messing with her whenever I woke up first, which was almost never.  
She rolled over and groaned. I laughed and took the blankets away from her. She turned and shot me a death glare.  
“Do you want to die?” she said in her sore waking up voice, “ give me the fucking blanket back or you won’t be having any off spring like ever”. I gulped knowing she wasn’t to be played with after being woken up or being woken up at all. She was dangerous whenever she was sleepy, hungry or just annoyed by anything really.  
She got up and pushed my aside going to freshen up to the bathroom. I took that as a victory and ran downstairs to eat. Mother had made scrambled eggs, sausages, toasted bread, coffee and juice, but for herself a fruit salad. Dad was sipping on his coffee when Mikasa came in with a ‘don’t you dare talk to me face’ and sat down. She grabbed a plate and filled it. We ate in silence, the first to leave was dad, mom followed saying she needed to go clean something up and I next just dying to crush on to my bed and have a good day’s sleep.  
Mikasa wasn’t angry when I woke up four hours later, I found her playing in her pc with her headphones on. I decided to leave her alone as I had already cheated death for the day.  
Summer vacation was almost over and classes where going to start in a couple of weeks. I had finally gotten back a reply from my exemption letter saying it was accepted but in order for me to become a regular student once again I had to cover a minimum of credits as well as participate on several activities surrounding the students’ council. I was so glad I didn’t had to tell my parents I had been so close to being expelled.  
I went back down and into the TV room, grabbed my book and went out the backyard to sit on the hammock to read. Back there were some of mother’s flowers and her vanilla flower tree. We had the grill and a big table we used for when dad made barbecues, his were the best I’d ever tasted. The place was covered mostly by a wooden structure that leaked light through a stained glass roof designed by mother. It was a beautiful place, mother loved it very much, everything was perfectly positioned and every color matching, out there nothing was out of place.  
It was finally dinner time and I was starving dad arrived home with sushi and I arranged the TV room so we could connect my computed and watch a movie in HBO. The food was great and the movie was hilarious.  
I went to get ready for bed when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was a text from annie.  
‘ANNIE’: “Hey, there sorry about yesterday”  
‘ME’: “No don’t worry everything’s okay, how are you?”  
‘ANNIE’: “Fine with a killer hangover by the way”  
‘ANNIE’: “How did Armin arrive home, have you talked to him yet. ???”  
‘ME’: “Everything’s all right I took him home and left him while he was still alive, dunno ‘bout now since he hasn’t texted me. Probably still asleep though”  
‘ANNIE’: “Oh, okay thanks. Text me if he talks to you”  
‘ME’: “Sorry to butt in. the guy yesterday. Was he perhaps your. BOYFRIEND?”  
_Message delivered_  
~   
Out of PoV   
Eren sighed, it really wasn’t his place to be asking about that. Armin had had a crush on her ever since the first day he saw her but they weren’t an item, they weren’t dating or had even hooked up yet. He felt sorry about his friend and scolded himself for butting in. “Argh” he growled, “I need to get a love life of my own to worry about” he though laughing at himself. He had dated a girl once, when he was eight years old and it had lasted a week or so. He never once had the courage to confess ever again after a girl in fourth grade laughed at him. That had been his first heart break, but it hadn’t been his last, he just never got the courage again to confess.


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all now that first impressions are the most important, but... Does Levi know that?

University classes had finally begun. Eren had to go to the student council office to meet with the person in charge of assisting him with the whole exemption to regular student thing. When he arrived he found himself in front of a petite beauty. She was very cute. She had short straight red hair, freckle’s that stood out from her pale skin, light brown eyes and rosy cheeks. She wasn’t wearing any make up, but her beautiful white dress with colorful butterflies’ drawings made her look pretty enough.  
Eren’s PoV  
~  
“Hi, I’m Petra” she said as she approached me, “you must be Eren”.  
I nodded and smiled, “nice to meet you Petra”  
“Same here” she said smiling back at me. She then looked down at her notes pad and looked up at me to say, “Um if you could please wait there’s another student coming”  
“Oh maybe I know them what’s their name” I said intrigued.  
“Most likely you won’t he is from the design department and he isn’t here for academic matters more of a favor collecting matter to me” she said checking her watch.  
“Oh, okay” I said sitting down.  
“This is weird actually, he is never late. I’ll go look for him” she said as she rushed out of the building.  
As she left the office, a short guy came out of the bathroom. He had a scary angry face and wouldn’t stop rubbing his hands with sanitizer and with his handkerchief.  
“That was one hell of a shit” he said as he sat down across from me. I couldn’t believe he just started the conversation that way so I let a small laugh slip through my lips.  
“Pretty eyes, you must be the boy Petra wants me to baby sit” he said looking at me with his sharp light grey eyes. I nodded shyly.  
“My name is Levi” he said shaking my hand, “don’t worry about the shit I took, I washed my hands like ten times, that bathroom was disgustingly dirty”. I just stared at him speechless. He had short black hair with an under cut, milk white porcelain like skin and those eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. He was rather handsome for a man so short. He could easily be under 5’3’’.  
“I’m Eren, nice to meet you” I said smiling.  
“So what are you going to do to me?” I said turning red at my choice of words, “Sorry I meant what is your job exactly and how does it involve us?”  
He laughed at me and moved closer, “not really sure, I help sometimes here and there with different activities and organizing them”.  
Petra interrupted us as she came back and slammed her note pad on Levis’ head. “What the hell do you think you’re doing you damned woman?” he said harshly.  
“You were late” she said not looking at him and sitting down next to me. “Sorry Eren, I ran around campus trying to find him, did you wait long?”  
“I was here the whole time” he said in a pissed tone.  
“Yeah and where the hell was that?” Petra said standing up  
“Taking a shit” he simply said looking straight at her. She had the same look I must have had when he told me the same thing. Her face turned completely red and she finally sat down choosing to ignore Levis’ presence.  
“Okay Eren” she said turning to look at me as she took a piece of paper out from her note pad. “Levi here will your social activities tutor, you’ll answer to him and do everything he tells you to do”.  
She handed me the piece of paper, it had two phone numbers and the basic instructions of my job. “As you noticed” Petra continued explaining, “these are Levis’ and my numbers, you can call any time as I am sure Levi will whenever he needs to”  
“You guys better check your agendas and class schedule so you’ll know where the other is at all times, it’ll make everything easier. In the minimum credits required there’s also specified that you must choose one class to take that is outside of your career plan” she now looked at Levi, “it would be better if Levi here helps you choose a good and easy class with lots of credits”. She stood up and looked at her phone, “I have to leave for a meeting, so I’ll leave you two to get acquainted with each other, bye”  
We waved her goodbye and stood up leaving the building. “I have free period right now, how about you?” He asked.  
“Let me check” I replied hurriedly taking my phone out to login on the universities home page and checking my schedule. “I have free this and the next periods”  
He smiled and signaled for me to follow him. We walked in the small coffee shop by the law’s building.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a small intro of Levi before starting with the "story".  
> any mystakes and typos please let me know. it's 1 am were I am


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin to see the first interactions between Levi and Eren and the work they are doing together.  
> hope you enjoy :D

Eren’s PoV  
~  
It was 11am so the coffee shop wasn’t crowded as it was going to be in an hour from now. Levi walked over the counter and ordered a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin.  
“What would you like Eren?” he asked as he reached for his wallet.  
“Oh, no it’s fine I’ll pay for myself, thanks” I said looking at the things on display. He paid for his things and I followed ordering a large hot cocoa and a donut with chocolate glaze.  
We sat on the tables outside the shop. It was still summer so there was a tent over the shop’s table area to minimize the heat from the summer heat.  
“So Petra told me you’re studying to become and engineer, what area you are hoping to specialize in?” he asked.  
“I really like computers so I’m hoping to take on as many classes for programming and workshops as possible” I said looking at my cocoa. It really made me feel uncomfortable when people asked me about my dreams for the future and the things I hoped to accomplish.  
“What about you?” I asked him.  
“I’m studying design, which people should stop looking down on” he said a bit pissed.  
“What for?” I asked hoping I wasn’t getting on his bad side in our first day meeting.  
“People think that design is an easy career were all you do is draw, but there is so much more, there’s the investigation the loads of work to produce the designs and work on class projects and workshop and sometimes it’s all of that for the same week and add the written exams and I just don’t get enough sleep”  
I was shocked at the passionate way he spoke and the hardships people studying arts were going through each semester before they graduated.  
“Sorry” I said looking down at my hands. He scoffed and told me not to worry about it. When we were finished he stood up and threw our stuff in the garbage.  
“Are you doing anything now?” he asked looking at his phone.  
“I won’t have class until 1pm”  
He turned and asked for me to follow him.  
“Where are we going?” I asked as we went inside the design building.  
“You’re going to help me with my assignment” he said pulling me into one of the empty classrooms. He took his sketch book and pencils. “For my final exam I was asked to produce 8 art pieces all with the same subject but in 8 different styles”  
“I still don’t know how I can be of help” I said sitting on one of the tables.  
“You could be my model for the human figure piece” he said as he opened his sketch book and sharpened his pencil. I gave him an ‘I still don’t get you’ face and he began to sketch. We chatted a bit about stuff we liked in the facilities our university provided, food service and such. After thirty minutes we stopped and he said he had to leave for class.  
I walked over the engineering department and asked to see the director. The secretary said she was busy in a meeting, I thanked her and decided to write the director an e-mail explaining my class taking situation.  
Since I hadn’t been a regular student at the time of the class schedule making I hadn’t been given any classes and I had to talk to her about that.  
I arrived at home by 8pm and everyone was home and getting ready for dinner. I washed my hands and went to the kitchen to help. Dad talked about his work that day and mom told us something about the neighbor’s dog that had escaped that morning from her house. After we were done I washed the dishes and went to take a shower. By 10 I was already in bed and reading a book.  
Armin had texted me at lunch saying how awful he felt and thanking me for bringing him home and not murdering him for throwing up on my shirt. I just told him to rest and that I would forgive him if he bought me mc nuggets next time, he agreed and said goodbye.  
I really didn’t have many friends from university other than Dean and Maria. Dean was a brilliant short guy with an obsession with Vikings and game of thrones. Maria was a Russian girl way too shy that liked cute things and ran away every time we had a presentation. It’s not that my other class mates weren’t nice enough it’s just that my schedule the past two years had coincided more with theirs and we ended working together a lot. If there was any blame to be put on somebody that would be me. I didn’t talk to anybody, I just arrived to class sat on the first row and left after without speaking to anybody. I only ever spoke to people by the end of the semester when I got used to their being in the same class, otherwise I wouldn’t talk to anybody. For lunch I usually brought my own from home and went up to the second cafeteria shop to eat alone, I would put on my earphones and read something as I ate. All this actually made it really hard on me when time came to join in groups for team work. I would just sit and hope the teacher would choose the teams him or herself or wait until there was a group missing a person.  
For the next couple of weeks I began working with Levi on small things like helping carrying stuff or pasting information on the walls. By the third week I finally got my scheduled organized and began taking my regular student classes. I met Levi for lunch sometimes and he would ask for me to stay still as he drew something in his sketch book.  
“Are you going to this Friday’s party?” he asked suddenly.  
“Nope”  
“Why?” he asked rather curious  
“Well for instance I had no idea there was going to be a party this Friday” I said looking at him.  
“You helped me put the flyers up and you didn’t notice it was an advertisement for the beginning of semester party?” he said looking at me like I was some sort of alien that just came down from the sky.  
“Nope, didn’t really care for what it said, my job was to put it up” I said waving it off, “either way this Friday is my birthday so nope”.  
“And what are you doing to celebrate?” he asked intrigued.  
“Nothing probably gonna order some sushi and watch movies with my sister or my dad if he has any energy left by the end of the day.  
He laughed at me and handed me a purple bracelet. “Put it on” he demanded as I took it in my hands.  
“What’s this for?” I asked innocently.  
“It’s your ticket in for the party, you’re going with me” he said not giving me room to say no, “this way you get to have actual fun for your birthday and meet my freaky friends”  
I nodded and asked for his help to put it on.  
‘Three more days till the party’ I thought to myself.  
Maybe Armin would go, after all this party was for all universities within the city not only mine. I had to ask him.  
~


	8. University Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is attending the beggining of semester party with Levi and his Friends. but not everything goes as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hange is non-binary in my eyes so i will refer to Hange as "Hange" or "they/them", again any coments are welcomed and I hope you enjoy Reading :)

They texted a lot, whether it was university business related or not. Eren thought Levi was kind of rough to deal with but still enjoyed their time together and the snarky remarks he would get whenever they texted. Levi even introduced him to a friend of his, Hange to help him with physics and calculus. Hange wasn’t patient nor normal in the entire sense of the meaning of that word. Hange was energetic to say the least but brilliant like no one else. They knew everything there was to know about in almost every subject. Eren learned through some hardships, which meant he had stayed up late till morning came hearing Hange go on and on about it, that they were extremely passionate about the work they did. Through all Eren was thankful to Hange helping him in their free time.  
Eren’s PoV  
~  
My phone buzzed, it was Levi texting me.  
‘LEVI’: “Hey Eren, you awake?”  
‘ME’: “Hi”  
‘LEVI’: “Tomorrow we’ll be meeting in front of the bus station”  
‘ME’: “Great see you guys”  
‘LEVI’: “Goodnight”  
‘ME’: “night”  
The next day I called Armin to tell him the details for the meeting. We would be leaving for the bus at 3pm so we could take the first buses to the place. It would take a two hour ride and we would be there by 5pm, perfect time to begin the barbecue and start drinking. The earlier we left the better, there were only a few tables available that had a grill since the place was meant for big parties and concerts. There were three stages a pool and a couple of food stands.  
Since it was an “official” party, classes were scheduled to end by 1pm which meant I could head home early and get ready with Armin.  
‘ARMIN’: “MAN! I’m so ready to party tonight!!!”  
‘ARMIN’: “Are you home already?”  
‘ME’: “I’m just stepping of the bus. Be there in 10”  
‘ARMIN’: “G8 I’ll be there in 5. I’ll wait inside”  
‘ME’: “I’ll text Mikasa. See you”  
I arrived home and took a shower ignoring Armin’s presence. We had been friends for a long time now, my house was his and I didn’t need to be around for him to be comfortable in it. I stepped out of the shower and went inside my room to change. I took out a pair of high waist black jeans, a black shirt and a red Scottish button up shirt wrapped around my waist for the night, my black converse and the key necklace I always wore my dad gave me when I was young. I got dressed and went to greet Armin. He had his hair tied up in a ponytail he was wearing a grey Metallica tour sleeveless shirt, blue tight skinny jeans and white vans.  
“We should eat something first, the barbecue and getting there is going to take time” I said going to the kitchen.  
“What are we bringing?” he asked sitting down as I took the plates to serve our food.  
“Levi asked to bring some beverages and alcohol for ourselves”  
We ate in a hurry and left on time to take the bus that would take us to the station to meet with Levi and his friends.  
“Eren” a girl called out for me. I turned around to see Petra waving at us. Levi was with her along with his friends.  
“Hey there” I said.  
“You look good” Petra said.  
“Hey you brat stay away from her” said a tall man with light brown hair.  
“Oruo behave yourself” Petra said pushing him aside.  
“Aren’t you a worker at the university?” I asked her.  
“Well yeah, but our Levi doesn’t have many friends so he asked us to come with” she said hugging Levi.  
“Let go” Levi said angrily.   
“This is Oruo my boyfriend he is 25” she said pointing at the tall guy from before.  
“Hi, I’m Eld” said the tall guy with black hair next to him, “I’m 25 and a senior in business major”.  
“I am Armin, I’m Eren’s best friend” Armin smiled at them.  
“Let’s stop this and head to the waiting line” Levi said pointing at the arriving buses.  
We were the firsts to get on. Petra and Oruo sat together in the front seats, Eld sat with Levi behind them and I sat with Armin across them. Soon the bus was full and the bus began to move. We talked and joked through the entire trip there. I had no idea where the place was situated but there were going to be buses available at all times for students to get back, so I didn’t worry. Petra had called other kids she had liked and invited them to join us. When we arrived we took a table not far from the entrance that had a grill for the barbecue. The guys started the fire and we began to prepare the things to put on it. We had barbecue ribs, chicken and sausages, we also had crackers and chips. Levi had brought some vodka and rum, Armin and I brought a 3l coca cola bottle and a 6 pack.  
“The food is ready” yelled Sasha, a small reddish brown haired girl with a lot of energy.   
We ate and by the time we were done it was getting darker and the place was packed and music began to play in the stages. They had reggaeton, electronic and rock. They also had a truck with a hose showering down on people. Armin took my hand and we ran towards it getting soaked wet. Levi was following behind laughing so much he seemed in pain. Armin was running around jumping and getting other people wet. Everything was going smooth until Armin caught glimpse of Annie. I was talking to some school mates I hadn’t seen in a while and hadn’t noticed him leaving. I began walking through the crowd when I noticed I was alone. I started looking for him but ended up running with some people from my career. We drank and then I left to look for Armin.  
“Hey there beauty, are you lost?” a tall guy said approaching me.  
“Just looking for my friends” I said walking away. He came closer and took my hand. I was so drunk I didn’t mind his actions. We walked for a long time when he abruptly stopped.  
“Let’s stop to have some fun” he said pointing the stages, “we haven’t found them so let’s not waste our night”. My head was spinning around but I was still able to push him away when he tried to kiss me.  
“What the hell are you doing?” I said getting angry.  
“Come on, it’s not like you weren’t expecting this” he said coming closer to me.  
“Try it with someone else, I’m not that easy” I said hitting him and running through the crowd trying to lose him.  
I was running through the crown when I finally recognized our table. Sasha and her best friend Connie were going to one of the stages to dance so I tagged along. We dance for a while when I got too tired and left to sit down back at the table.  
“Hey there” Levi said.  
“Hey” I said sitting down.  
“Want anything to drink?” he said holding out a cup for me.  
“I’m good thanks” I said looking at the partying people. “Wanna go dance?” I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and said yes. We went over the electronic music stage and danced, more like jumped till our legs hurt. “I’m done with this” he said pulling me to the open field next to the entrance. We sat there looking at the stars and listening to the music in the distance.  
“Fuck I’m so drunk” I said lying on the grass. Levi laughed at me and pointed at the real drunks that were stumbling and throwing up in the bushes.  
“That’s just disgusting?” I said looking away.  
“These people, if they can’t hold their liquor they shouldn’t be allowed to drink” he sounded more like an angry parent than a drunk student. I laughed at him. We stayed there quietly for some time. When I finally looked at my phone It was 5am.  
“Shit”   
“What is it?” Levi asked sitting up.  
“I’m beat” I said standing up, “I’m going home”.  
He stood up and followed me to the table. I gathered my things and headed towards the bus.   
“What are you doing?” I asked him, seeing as he was following me.  
“I’m going home too” he said looking for the driver to ask which bus was leaving soon. We were told we had to wait 30 more minutes but were allowed to go inside, it was chilly at that time.   
The bus was filled with drunk people, some even asleep. The seats were all taken so we had to sit on the floor. When the bus was packed with people the driver started the engine. The drive felt longer than it actually was since I was drunk.  
“I have to text my parents” I said taking my phone out, “how are you getting home?” I asked him.  
“I’ll have my mom pick me up” he said taking his phone to dial her, “We could drop you of at your place”. I said yes and texted my parents I was going to be taken home and that I was okay.  
When we arrived at the station Levi’s mom was already there. The woman looked exactly like a more mature and sophisticated female Levi, there was no way she wasn’t his mother.   
By 8am I was finally home taking a quick shower and having breakfast before I went to bed. I was dead tired and didn’t want to see anyone. I just hoped Armin wasn’t pissed I hadn’t texted him or that I lost him last night.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably re-write some stuff and the next chapter will be in Armin's PoV from what happened at the party.


	9. University party 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's side of what happened at the party

Armin’s PoV  
~  
I arrived early at Eren’s, his sister opened the door for me. She was a nice kid but she didn’t seem to like being around me. I went straight to the TV room and sat on the couch turning the TV on. There was a movie playing, I sat there with my phone in hand not paying attention to the movie. Eren texted me he was coming home already. I shut the TV off and head over the kitchen, Mikasa was having lunch and her mom was cleaning the dishes.  
“Hi miss Jeager”  
“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” she said smiling at me. She was a nice lady and she seemed to have gotten used to my constant presence around the house.  
“Good, I’m waiting for Eren to arrive so we can leave” Mikasa shot me a deadly glare when I mentioned her brother.  
“I really hope you guys behave tonight” his mom said giving me a serious stare. I felt a bit guilty but smiled back and reassured her we weren’t going to drink that much.  
Eren came home and went straight to shower. When he got out he went into his room and came out five minutes later all dressed up and ready to leave.  
“Do you think we should eat something before we leave?” Eren asked seeing as his sister was eating.  
“Sure” I sat back down and waited for Eren to heat the food and give it to me. We ate in a hurry and left just as fast. Since we didn’t want his mom to know how drunk her son was gonna come back like we ran to the nearest store to buy alcohol. Since I have such a baby face the dude asked for my Id. I was like are you fucking kidding me, I was taller than the guy and haven’t shaved in three days and he is asking for my freaking Id. I’m 22 for Christ sake.  
We ran to take the bus that would take us to the station and arrived in time to meet Levi and his friends. They were some weird dudes. I had heard from this Levi guy from Eren. Apparently they had met during their first day and became friends immediately, or so he had told me. The guy was short as hell, which was funny seeing all his friends being at least two heads taller than him. The girl was very pretty but sadly taken so I lost interest in the group immediately since I wouldn’t find a person to fuck among them.  
“Fuck” I thought to myself “when was the last time I got laid?” I missed it so much. It had been over three weeks already and the last girl hadn’t been any good seeing as she was a virgin.  
“Mental note, get Eren laid by the end of the semester”.  
The bus was there and we were told to aboard it. I sat next to Eren on one of the seats near the front.  
“So, what are you so lost in thought about?” he asked looking at me.  
“Nothing” I lied looking out the window, “just thinking of how drunk you are going to get home like”. He laughed and joked about his mother killing him if she found out.  
“I just hope I don’t end up throwing up”  
“Yeah me too” I said looking at him, and we both burst back into laughter.  
The place was nearly empty when we arrived, the guys went ahead and grabbed a table while Levi and I grabbed the bags with the drinks and Oruo the bags with the meat. Fortunately for me none of Levi’s weird friends was a vegetarian so the entire menu was meat, meat and more meat, with alcohol for beverage and dessert.  
While the guys were cooking Eren and I walked around to see what the place had to offer. It was huge, with 3 different stages, stands that sold alcohol and snacks, a firetruck that had a hose getting set up to shower down on people when the party actually began. We hurried back and not long after we were eating as the place began crowded by young university students from everywhere around the city. There were at least 5 big renowned universities as well as other 10 smaller ones.  
When the food was done and we had enough alcohol in our systems acting so we could make a fool of ourselves and not care I took Eren’s hand and ran towards the firetruck at the other side of the location. We got soaked but it was funny. We walked around and danced a bit. There were cute girls and hot guys all over the place. I ran into some old partners and classmates. We were having fun when I saw Annie and that big friend of hers, along with them there was a taller dude holding the big guy from the other party closer. I got so angry I left without caring for Eren ready to fuck whomever was up to it. I mean I was handsome to a certain degree I knew that since I wasn’t sex free most of the time and I wasn’t’ offering myself, boys and girls threw themselves at me and who was I to say no to a good time.  
I head back to the table drank a few shots of vodka with Levi’s friends and left to find someone to release my frustrations with. I was near the bathroom by the electronics music stage, there was a beauty standing there she had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, gorgeous blue eyes like Annie’s and a petite frame. She was wearing tight leather shorts and a white shirt that showed of her bra on the sides.  
“Hey there” I said handing her a beer I took from the ones I brought.  
“Hi, nice party huh” she said in the sweetest voice ever heard to mankind.  
“Great” I drank my can and watched her do the same. I was leaning closer to her hoping she wouldn’t ran away. She grabbed my arm and took me to the dance floor. She pushed her body towards me and pulled me down for a kiss.  
We danced for a while before she grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the side as she claimed my lips with hers in a desperate kiss. Her tongue swirling inside my mouth fighting for control over the kiss. She moaned too lost in the kiss. I placed my legs in between her tights rubbing against her.  
We were engrossed in the moment so I didn’t notice the girl standing next to us with an annoyed look. The blonde girl I was just kissing let go and took the other girls face in his hands having the other girl lean down to kiss her. I was left astonished.  
“Can my girlfriend join us?” she asked innocently breaking the kiss with the taller girl. The other girl stared at me.  
“Your friend doesn’t seem to like me” I said letting go of her small waist.  
“Ignore her, she’s only into me” she said kissing her girl in the cheek, “you’ll be doing me and she’ll be doing me too” she bit her lip.  
I gulped and nodded, “works for me”.  
“My name is Krista by the way” she said as she jumped me taking my shirt off.  
“Armin” I managed to say before she claimed my lips.  
~


	10. Late birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends the day with Levi and he begins to notice his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating as much as I can since I'll be going back to class in a couple of weeks and won't be able to write as much,  
> hope you enjoy :D  
> and thank you so much to the people that read this work and leave kudos <3

Eren’s PoV  
~  
I woke up at 2pm. My phone was buzzing and showed I had 3 missed phone calls and a bunch of unread texts. It rang again and I answered seeing as it was Levi calling  
“Hey” I said with a sore throat.  
“Hey, sorry” he sounded as bad as I was, “were you asleep?”  
“Yeah, just woke up” I said trying to talk louder for him to understand my ‘extremely exhausted and wasted morning’ voice, “what’s up?”  
“So I kinda forgot yesterday” he made a pause and said “Happy late birthday Eren”   
“Geez I forgot too” I laughed  
“Wanna go for coffee, I mean I would offer a drink but I myself don’t think I can drink anymore”  
“Yeah sure” I said feeling more awake now.  
“I’ll come pick you up then, is 4 okay with you?” he asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice.  
“Sure, see ya” I said and hang up after he said goodbye and happy birthday once again.  
I had slept with my clothes on and my legs hurt from the lack of oxygen the skinny jeans were guilty of. As I was leaving my bed, mother and Mikasa walked in with a cake and candles.  
“Happy birthday to you” they sang, “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Eren…”  
“Happy birthday to you” dad sang as he came rushing down the stairs.  
“Sorry we didn’t get to celebrate yesterday, he said, obviously apologizing for not being available yesterday since he had had an emergency at work.  
Mikasa jumped me and gave me a back hurting hug. Mother simply smiled and left to cut the cake for us to eat. Dad came in and gave me a small wrapped up box, I opened it and returned a big smile.   
“Thanks dad, I love it” I was an ink pen I had seen once but was too expensive to buy with my own money. It was blue and had a beautiful engraving with black and silver lines across it. He smiled and left for the kitchen.  
I ate with them and excused myself so I could take a quick shower and be ready in time to meet with Levi.  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Mikasa questioned me, “Are you meeting with Armin again?”  
“No, I’m meeting with another friend” I said leaving since I knew mother was going to bother me for information about him.  
I put on a white v neck shirt and blue skinny jeans with my black Nike sneakers. I put on my wrist watch with a white leather strap and looked at the time. It was almost four Levi would be arriving soon. I took my wallet and placed it in my back pocket and walked to the entry way of our house to wait for him. When my clock showed four I saw a car arriving from the right side of the house. It was a nice black Chevrolet Camaro. I was astonished, I had always wanted that car and here he was driving it to pick me up.  
He got off and went to ring the bell. I ran out as soon as I saw him by the door, I didn’t want mother or Mikasa giving him any lame excuses so he could come inside.   
“Hey you” I said stepping out and closing the door behind me.  
“Hey to you too” he said looking at me. He was wearing a white shirt with a ‘Go F***K Yourself’ print in black, he had black jeans, red vans and was he wearing a choker, damn he looked good.   
He walked to the passenger’s side and opened the door for me. I got in and saw him ran to his side getting in himself.  
“I freaking love this car” I said super excited. He laughed at my childish reaction to what I blushed like mad. I looked at him dead serious “I always wished that if I were to get my license I would save enough money to get myself this babe”. He burst out in laugh like I hadn’t seen him before, “Stop it, you’re killing me”  
“Sorry for being childish” I said looking away. He started the car and said still laughing “would you like to learn how to drive with this ‘BABE’?”  
“Are you serious?” I asked looking at him with my eyes wide opened.  
“Dead” he said looking at me.  
“I would love to” I said looking at him with the biggest smile in my face.  
We drove to the nearest park. He left the car in the parking lot outside the church near the park. There were two separate parks that were joined by a large bridge. We walked through it to the bigger one were there were several places to eat. The place was very nice, after all we were located in one of the best areas in the city. We walked over a café bar. It was a nice place, during the day it was a restaurant, from 5 to 10 it was a bar and after that all the tables were removed turning the place into a dance floor.  
We sat in one of the tables outside and waited for the waitress to come take our order.   
A pretty girl approached us, “Hi there my name is Malia, I’ll be your waitress, and do you know what you’ll be having?”  
Levi smiled at her and nodded “I’ll be having a cup of black coffee, lemonade juice and the sandwich that has cheese and avocado with meat” she wrote his order down and looked at me.  
“I’ll have a large cappuccino with a chocolate donut and a regular cheese and ham sandwich” she smiled and left.  
“How are you feeling right now?” he asked me.  
“I still feel a bit drunk but it’s not that bad” I said looking at him, “How about you?”  
“My head is kinda killing me” he said closing his eyes in pain. I smiled seeing him hungover, it was kinda weir I didn’t expect him to drink as much as he had.  
“Serves you right” I said teasingly.  
“Shut your mouth Jeager” he said giving me a deadly glare.  
“It won’t work” I said holding a laugh, “You look so hungover it’s impossible for me to be afraid of you”.  
He kicked me under the table. I laughed and brought my legs up on the chair so he wouldn’t kick me.  
Several minutes later the girl came back with our order.  
“Did you see my friend before we left” I asked him as I remembered not seeing Armin after we got separated.  
“Not really I only saw him when you guys were playing in the water by the firetruck” he said taking the lemon juice to his lips.  
“I’ll text him later”   
We talked about the party and how he too had lost sight of his drunk friends.   
“Someone’s a great dancer” I said looking at him blush. His eyes widened as he remembered we had actually danced for a while before leaving. His face turned red and he looked away.  
“Don’t you dare tell anyone about that” he threatened. I wasn’t planning on saying anything to anyone but teasing him about it once in a while actually sounded pretty good.  
Malia came back and asked if we wanted anything else, Levi smiled and told her it was my birthday. She giggled and ran to the kitchen coming back with a small cake.  
“Happy birthday cutie” she said setting it in front of me. I smiled at her and shot a glare at Levi.  
“Happy birthday Eren” he said taking the small fork and taking a small bite from the cake.  
“You’re not paying for it, but you are eating it?” I said faking hurt feelings, “how could you?”   
He laughed and gave the fork back to me. “Here have some before I eat it all”.  
When we were done he paid for us and we left. We had spent an hour and a half talking in the restaurant and now the sun was setting. We walked back to the bridge in between parks and sat on one of the benches to look at the sunset.   
“I love the different nuances the sunlight shines in the sky as it leaves” he said taking his phone out to take a picture of it.  
“Hey want me to take a picture of you?” I said taking my phone out. He blushed and nodded.  
“Let’s take one together too” he said taking my arm so he could pull me closer to him. I put the camera in selfie mode and took several pictures.  
“Send those to me” he said looking through the photos. He looked very handsome under the colors from the sunset. I suddenly grew aware of how close we were and stepped away.  
“Are you taking me home or are we doing anything else?” I said looking away from him, as my face was probably red I could feel heat creeping from my face down my neck.   
“I have to get things started on my final project if you want to help me we could meet again tomorrow” he said catching up to me.   
~


	11. Trouble begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren's parents, Eren's mother is annoying him and expecting to meet his friend. Mikasa is nowhere to be seen, sorry guys I picture her like my brother always waking up by lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I feel came out a bit messy so I'll probably re-do it later.  
> hope you enjoy :)  
> and comment, I would really like to know your thoughts about this work

Eren was up all night thinking about the fact that he had to spend his Sunday with his newly discovered crush. It was too much for him to take in, he had had crushes but he had never dated anyone or hoped of having his feelings reciprocated by his crush. He had never liked another man before, not that he had liked many girls before but if his mother were to find out or worse yet his dad he could be in trouble. They were as straight as one could be and condemned anything their beliefs deemed as wrong. Homosexuality had once been an argument during lunch and boy did that end bad. His parents had been so disappointed in him defending such as they called them ‘Low life’s’ and ‘mistakes of nature’ his mother actually hit him until he said he agreed with them.  
When his alarm song rang he had been asleep for only 30 minutes. He got up with a headache and went straight to take a shower. He laid his body in the bathtub as the shower head rained down on his body. He felt better there in the warmth of the water falling down heating the cold bathtub beneath him as the water rose. After a couple of minutes he decided it was enough and he got up finishing his shower. He dried his body inside the bathroom and put body cream on before leaving to change in his room.  
He put on Everlast grey sweatpants and slippers.  
Eren’s PoV  
~  
I liked being shirtless as much as I could. I didn’t like feeling hot, meaning I hated summer. They only good thing about it was university vacation, summer job and the sea. The beach was the second best place ever, before it the best is the mountains. I just loved cold weather and going to the mountain to ski, playing with the snow and wearing only one sweater so I could feel the breeze but not the cold.   
I had, if I could say so myself, a good body since I trained every week with a group. I liked running I felt free, the wind hitting my skin, the pain in my tights as I reach my limits and keep going. I wondered how Levi’s body would be like under his clothes. He was small but he didn’t seem to have a fragile skinny form. I slapped myself for my thoughts so early in the morning. I was hard but couldn’t do anything about it since mother walked in the kitchen. I panicked and ran to grab a shirt in my room. She cooked breakfast and went upstairs to call for my dad. It was only on Sundays that we got time to spend as a family, mainly over lunch, sometimes Mikasa and I would take our bikes and go around the city.   
“Did you have fun with your friend yesterday?” mother asked me. I choked on my coffee and looked at her.  
“Yeah” I said nervously, hoping my face wasn’t as red as it had been yesterday looking at Levi under the sunset lights.  
“What was his name again?” she asked setting her food on the table.  
“L-levi” I said looking at my food.  
“How did you meet this friend?”   
“Seriously? 20 questions?” I said knowing she wanted to know as much as she could about every aspect of my life.  
“Yes young man” she shot me a glare, “now answer”  
“Alright” I raised my hands in a defensive way, “we meet through a mutual friend at the university”  
“Which friend? Do I know them?” she insisted.  
“No” I said rolling my eyes at her.  
“Don’t do that” she said slapping my hand. I groaned at her and left the kitchen.  
“By the way” I said loud enough for her to listen, “He’s coming to get me today too”  
“Have him come inside or I won’t let you leave I promise” she said and I just threw my body onto my bed.  
Why couldn’t dad stop her from bugging me? I thought angry to myself. She wanted to pretend she cared just like he did, but at least he didn’t question me about every decision I made or friend I had.  
I texted Levi asking about the time for our meeting today and to be prepared to meet my family. He wrote so many Jaja’s I laughed a bit myself.  
By 2pm he arrived and rang the bell. Dad went outside to greet him since mother had me sitting on the couch in the living room.  
“Come inside please” I heard dad say, “Eren is waiting for you with my wife”. I saw them come through the front door and saw Levi holding a laugh. I just rolled my eyes at him and stood up to say hi. He didn’t move from where he stood.  
“Eren we better leave I have a lot of things to do” he sounded nervous kinda agitated. I gave him a concerned look but my mother was quick in her steps as she shoved me in his direction and told us to go off. It was kinda weird seeing her like that but it was a lot better at the time than to listen to her question Levi about the weirdest of things.  
When we got in the car Levi didn’t start the engine right away, instead he held the steering wheel firmly until his knuckles turned white. His brows were furrowed and his lips were formed in a thin line.  
“Are you okay?” I asked patting his shoulder, that seemed to bring him back to reality as he jumped at my touch and looked at me scared.  
“Levi are you okay?” I said again in a softer tone, “if you’re not feeling well we could always meet again some other time”  
He shrugged my hand of and started the engine, “I’m fine let’s go”.  
~


	12. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small intro into levi's life and Eren's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Reading,  
> it might include some abuse and drugs hints if you don't feel comfortable Reading skip this chapter.  
> the next chapter will be in Levi's PoV and Erwin will make his appearance

Eren’s PoV  
~  
The drive to Levi’s apartment was quiet. When we arrived at the building he parked and guided me to the elevator.  
“Levi are you okay?” I was getting worried by the angry way in which he pressed the button to his floor and for the doors to close.  
“Was that woman your mother?” he said after a while, eyes still locked in the changing red numbers.  
“No, well yeah but no” I said.  
“Is she or not, what do you mean by that?” he said annoyed gazing at me.  
“She has been taking care of me since I was 6 years old and she is my sister’s mom” I knew we didn’t look alike but I still cared a lot for my sister, and even though I freaking tried that woman was way too much for me to handle.  
“I see”  
The doors of the elevator opened and he walked me to his apartment. It was bigger than I had expected, next to the entry way was an open arch to the kitchen, to the right there was a living room with a flat screen TV, a black leather couch and a dining table with 4 chairs. The room had a large window that led to the balcony, next to the TV there was a door that let to four rooms, the first one was a guest room, in front of it there were two rooms and a bathroom, at the end of the hall there was another room, we walked in there. It was a small one filled with art supplies and painted canvases, it had a pliable chair to sit and the light was dim since it only had a small window to the back of the room.  
“I’ll get the things I need go sit on the couch out there” he said roaming through his stuff for what he needed. I nodded and left for the living room. There were a couple of paintings with “LA” signed under them in white beautiful handwriting, there were some pictures of Levi with another man and some of landscapes.  
“What are you looking at?” he asked putting his things down on the floor.  
“Who is this?” I asked intrigued.  
“Erwin, my roommate”  
“I thought you lived with your mother” he flinched at that and sighed.  
“Nope we don’t live together” he took a chair and placed it in front of the couch, “now sit”, I did as told.  
“Wow I didn’t expect for you to have a roommate” I teased, “you don’t strike me as a friendly man or a tolerable one for that matter”.  
He laughed, “I met him a long time ago, while I was still in high school”  
“Oh nice” then I said “How do you know mother?”  
“That woman” he started, “we knew each other a long time ago”.  
I didn’t know what to say, he looked very upset after meeting her again at my house. I sat on the couch and waited for him to keep going.  
“We grew up in the same neighborhood, she was, is 15 years older than I am” he took his pencil and opened his sketch book. “I lived with my uncle by that time”  
“Why?” I asked interrupting him, “sorry” I said when he looked at me with a tired angry stare.  
“It is okay” he began sketching, “my mother was an addict”. That alone let my mind go around imagining all the different scenarios Levi must have grown up in before he began living with his uncle.  
“Sorry” I said lowering my head, “it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me”  
“Gotta tell someone though” he said not looking up from his drawing.  
“Would you tell me how she was?” I asked afraid of the answer.  
“She was” he hesitated, “she was very beautiful, she had lots of friends and she sometimes helped me with my homework,  
She taught me how to read when I was 6, my mother didn’t have any intention of taking care of me since she was busy with work and getting high. One day she walked away and my uncle was the one that found me. I was too small for my age and malnourished, my bones stood out and I had trouble speaking. I didn’t talk to him the first month”  
Levi stood up and went into the kitchen, I stayed in the couch biting my lip trying hard not to let the tears fall and let the urge to hug him get the best of me. He came back with two cans of beer.  
“I know you didn’t want to hear all this shit, but that woman just triggered everything in me” he said throwing his body onto the couch.  
“It’s okay Levi I’m very sorry” I said leaning his head onto my shoulder.  
“You had no way to know” he said taking a long drink.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's messy. I haven't got time to write and I haven't been feeling well.


	13. Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short sex scene with Erwin and Levi, not that explicit but I used some dirty words (god I was so embarassed I didn't know which words to use)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main couple is ErenxLevi but Levi used to date Erwin when he was 16. They are now simply sex Friends.  
> well it is a bit explicit but I don't think anyone can be so against some explicit content  
> again I hope you Enjoy! :D

Levi’s PoV  
~  
After Eren left I threw my sketching book away from me and went into the kitchen for something to drink. By the time Erwin was home I was so drunk I jumped him when he tried to take the booze away from me.  
I pressed my lips to his in a hungry way and clung to him desperately. He threw his jacket and briefcase onto the floor and began taking off my clothes. I tried with shaky fingers to open his shirt but the buttons wouldn’t give in, in my desperate attempt to open it I ended up ripping it apart. He scolded me for doing so but that didn’t stop him from undressing me. His big hands roamed around my body. He touched me like I was something precious, fragile that his big strong hands could easily tear apart but then he felt my muscles and firm grip around him and his touch became as desperate as mine. We hadn’t seen each other all week, since his work sometimes had him flying to other countries for business matters as the lawyer of a multinational mining company.  
We stumbled all the way to his bedroom, were he banged the door open before throwing me onto the bed. I moaned in pleasure, I loved when he was rough with me.  
“God Levi you look so hot spread all over my bed” he said walking over to the night stand to get the lube and condoms. I was desperate already rubbing my erection against the bed sheets.  
“This smells like you” I said taking his sheets and pressing them to my face.  
“Of course they do, I sleep here” he said  
“Smart ass” I said, dropping them and getting on my knees to get his attention. He smirked and came closer placing his hand on my lower back pulling me in his arms. I pulled him down with me, he kissed the corner of my lips and down my neck. His hands caressed every inch of my body, his fingertips grazed over my nipples and I moaned.  
“Erwin please” I said in a desperate moan. He laughed and kissed me.  
“Don’t move” he commanded, I shivered in pleasure as he took of the cap of the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. I bit my lip and spread my legs for him. He licked his lips and bent down to leave kiss marks in between my tights.  
“Erwin!” I gasped. He looked up at me from between my legs and gave my cock a quick lick before asking  
“Yes?”  
“Fuck” I groaned, “stop being a tease”. He bit me and sucked “Who is teasing you? Aren’t you the one completely naked and open on another mans bed?”  
I kicked him out of the bed and climbed on top of him on the floor to kiss him. “Just fuck me” I demanded moving my lips to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, were I sucked and bit as he had done. I was probably covered in ‘love bites’ by now.  
I took his hand and guided his fingers to rub around the tight ring of muscle. He circled it before pushing one inside. I moaned, a week had been enough time for me to become a writhing mess and sensitive to his every touch. After a while he thrusted a second finger inside not leaving me time to adjust to the feeling as he began moving them roughly inside me.  
“A-ah Erwin, more!” I moaned to his ear. I moved my arms around his neck for stability as I began to move my hips down on his fingers. I began to rub myself against him as he thrusted as deep as his fingers allowed him to. “More please” I begged.  
He kissed me and added a third finger moving them inside to help me loosen up. When I was ready he took them out and grabbed me by the hips to help me get back on the bed, I circled my legs around him as he pushed his cock inside me. I screamed in pleasure, how I had missed him inside me. Our bodies were sexually compatible, but we could never be anything other than sex friends.  
After we were done he helped clean me up. We lay there still naked and under the covers.  
“What happened that made you drink like that?” he asked as nosy as always.  
“I ran into my sister” I got up before he could process what I just dropped. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. It took a little for the hot water to come down but I was still drunk and sore from the sex that I didn’t care.  
He came in to the room and leaned against the wall.  
“How?” he asked crossing his arms in front of him.  
“She is Eren’s mother” I whispered hoping he hadn’t heard me.  
“Eren?” he looked at me with a curious stare.  
“The boy that is helping me with my final project”  
“And what happened? Did she recognize you?” I shot him a deadly glare and punched him.  
“What do you think?” I screamed.  
“Sorry” he said caressing my cheek, “does Eren know? Did you tell him who she was?”  
I looked down at the water at my feet, “he knows I knew her a long time ago and that’s it”  
“Will you ever tell him?” he asked. I was left paralyzed I didn’t realize that if we stayed friends and if he was going to be helping me with my project I was bound to run into her eventually.  
“Fuck man, I’m sorry” he said coming in with me pulling me into a hug.  
~


	14. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's mom reacting to seeing Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very sorry for the posible abuse triger this could have on someone.  
> this chapter includes parents abuse to their children and again drug abuse past story

Eren’s PoV  
~  
Levi wasn’t looking well, we drank together for a while before I noticed time had slipped away and I had school early. I apologized and left in a hurry, hoping I didn’t smell like I had just been drinking. When I got home mother was waiting for me in the kitchen.  
“You’re late” she said harshly.  
“Yeah sorry, we lost track of time” I said leaving for my room. Mothers stopped and grabbed my arm pulling me into the other room.  
“Are you doing drugs?” she asked, “is he forcing you to do anything you don’t wasn’t to?”  
“Mom What the hell!” I screamed, she slapped me and shot me a glare.  
“Don’t you fucking dare raise your voice to me young man” she closed the door behind her and went around the coffee table sitting on the couch.  
“Do you know who he is?” she said with a distorted face, “his mother was a whore and a junkie”  
I was speechless, I had never heard her use those type of words to describe anyone. She liked to proclaim herself as a pacifist and an anti-violence person in front of others, but I knew the truth. She always wore a façade in the presence of everyone, she was the perfect wife and mother, an excellent worker and a caring friend.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Don’t talk like that I’m your mother!”  
“No you’re not, you may have raised me but you’ve never done anything that would make me believe that you actually give two fucks about me” I screamed at her, “oh but of course except when my actions might prejudice your perfect image”  
She got up and hit me as hard as she could. “Say that again you ungrateful child, what do you know of what being a mother means?” she said in tears.  
She always did that, she would cry and I would feel guilty about whatever it was I had said and I would be left as the only one at fault on whatever story she would feed my father. Not like he was a kind soul either. He didn’t care for me more than she did but at least he tried to actually make up for the things he had done.  
“Quit that, what did you mean when you said those things?” I asked again.  
“That woman destroyed my life, how she was ever allowed to have a child I’ll never know”  
“How do you know Levi?” I dared to ask. She look at me, wiped the tears on her face and sat down.  
“That little shit, I knew him when I was young” she looked away uncomfortable, “His mother was a drug-addict and a prostitute, or so I heard”  
“So you heard?!” I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance, “are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Yes, I met him when I was 15 and nothing good ever came from being close to that family” she stood up and head towards the door, “You stay away from him!”  
I stormed out of the room and went into mine throwing the door closer with a loud thud.  
“Eren the door!” my father said annoyed at my actions.  
I threw my now sober body onto the mattress, texted a good night to Levi and drifted off to sleep.  
When I woke up the next morning my phone was ringing and the caller id showed Armin’s name.  
“What do you want so early on a week day?” I answered with a tired voice.  
“Wow good morning angry jaeger” he teased me knowing I would only get angrier.  
“The fuck do you want Armin”  
“Well I haven’t seen you in over a week so I thought I could go to your university and buy you lunch”  
I felt guilty talking harshly to him and my anger fade away, “I have class at 10 am” I looked at the time, it said 8:50, “I have to go, if I don’t leave in 10 minutes I’ll be late”  
“Ok bye, text me when you have a free slot”  
I left my phone on the bed and rushed to the bathroom for the quickest shower known in history. By 9:05 I was biting my sandwich as I walked as fast as I could to the bus station 9 minutes away from home.  
When the bus arrived it was already 9:30 and I was praying for it to ignore all the stops so I could make it in time. I got in and managed to find a seat near the driver’s. I took my phone out and checked my schedule, I had physics that morning till 10, then a break followed by differential equations. It wasn’t that shitty of a day I only had three classes and two breaks so Armin could come have lunch with me, otherwise I would be left eating alone. I texted him and closed the screen of the phone. It buzzed once alerting me about new messages.  
LEVI: “Morning”  
LEVI: “I’m sorry about my behavior the other day”  
ME: “it’s okay”  
I hesitated for a while but ended up sending another message.  
ME: “I talked with her”  
LEVI: “You mean the woman that is your sister’s mother?”  
LEVI: “Was it about me? Wow I feel important” I laughed at his comments.  
ME: “Yeah, she said not to meet you again”  
LEVI: “oh:(”  
ME: “Wanna meet for lunch?”  
ME: “Armin is coming too, so he can rat us out to her”  
LEVI: “Sorry I have class until 2pm and then I have to do something”  
LEVI: “Some other time perhaps”  
We left it at that and I texted Armin about our date schedule. He sent me laughing emoticons and said to meet at the cafeteria at 1:30.  
I put away my phone as I noticed the bus was arriving to its final stop. I got off and walked the rest of the way to campus. By some miracle I was there on time.  
~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets for Armin and learns of his plans regarding Annie and Levi is frustrated for some unknown reason  
> Hope you enjoy! and keep Reading :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE HITS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS <3

Eren’s PoV  
~  
When the teacher dismissed our class it took me two seconds to gather my things and run of to meet Armin for lunch. He was waiting at the gate next to the guard that wouldn’t let him in.  
Armin was discussing with the man  
“I’m telling you I don’t have my credentials, and I don’t go to this school”  
“I can’t let you in boy”  
“He’s with me” I said as I approached them, “you can take my ID card and check him in”  
He sighed in annoyance, he took my ID and wrote down its number.  
“Go on” he said to Armin, who didn’t waste a second and ran up the stairs with me.  
“So handsome, were are we eating?” he said putting his arm around my shoulders. This bastard had grown from being a head shorter to an inch taller.  
“Dunno, the cafeteria is pretty cheap but there are also a sushi bar and a subway”   
We walked to the subway service truck. There was a line of people all the way to the soccer field and to the nearest campus building, so we decided it was best and cheaper to just go with cafeteria food. They always had a nice menu, but as young adults we always chose first the unhealthy fast food.  
We bought the simple lunch which included 1 plate of food, a glass of water and a small bread. We took our trays and sat on a table on the balcony in the 2nd floor.   
“How was your day?” I asked as we sat down.  
“Boring kinda”   
“So, what was your real reason for coming to see me?” I asked with a ‘don’t lie to me dude’ type of face.  
“So, I kinda have Annie’s schedule and I know she has a 4 hour window in between her classes today” he said not looking at me.  
“Are you…!” I kicked him under the table, “Fucking kidding me! Man!”  
“WHAT!” he said feigning ignorance.  
“You have to stop all this bullshit, she has rejected you since day 1” he looked hurt, but if his best friend didn’t wake him up from his delusions who would?  
“Did something happen at the party?” I asked him  
“Besides my three way with a cute girl and her man-hatting girlfriend?”  
“I don’t care about that, I meant with any you idiot”  
“I saw her alone near the reggaeton stage later that morning” I looked at him asking to go on, “she was kinda alone”  
“Yeah you said that so…” I pestered.  
“Her big guy friend was all over her tall guy friend” he said with a huge cunning smile plastered on his face, “Like lips, bodies rubbing against each other kinda all over him”  
I almost dropped my water, “you’re being serious here right”.  
“As serious as I’ve ever been when pursuing any girl” he said proudly.  
“Whatever, what are you gonna do about it?”  
“I’ll talk to her and ask her out until I get her phone number and manage to take her out on a date, then I’ll see where this goes” he smiled triumphantly. I laughed and we continued talking about irrelevant things before I had to get to class again.  
When the day was over it was 7pm and I had to eat dinner, start on my homework and a project. It was the beginning of a tiresome week.   
The next day I woke up early enough to seat at the breakfast table with Mikasa and mother. We talked for a bit before she had to go to school. She was a second or third year student I don’t know anymore, she’s all grown now.   
Since my classes don’t start until 1pm I go take a quick shower and change clothes so I can spend the remaining time of the PS4. We have a lot of game even though Mikasa took on playing more on the computer about a year ago. I’ve got at least 50 games and I stand there in front of the gaming shelf debating on which game to finish first. I end up taking none of them and turning on the PS4 so I can play Overwatch, which we only have on the platform since we bought from the online store. I chose my second favorite character ‘Tracer’ and play some practice shooting before going into play mode.   
I end up losing track of time as my alarm is the one to bring me back to reality, it’s already 11:45 and I have 10 minutes to get something to eat and go catch the bus so I can be there on time.  
When I get there I ran into Levi, who says he’s being looking for me. In the end I took one of his classes as my final credits to complete my humanities minor degree. We took ‘Fantasy short stories and thriller-horror movies’, it was a classis stories class where we had to read and watch movies in order to analyze them and write a final term paper or a story. I chose to work with Levi into writing a story and a paper in one complete work, our theme was going to be related to the vampirism world and the Grimm brother’s stories theme.  
We walked to the room in silence, I didn’t want to walk up the stairs so we took the elevator. The classroom was located, on the left hall four door, in the 4th floor. We arrived and since there were no other students we chose our seats on the 3rd row.  
The teacher finally came in and the class started.  
I turned to Levi who had been awkwardly silent, “Hi, are you okay?”  
“Yes” he said not looking my way.  
“Did something happen?” I insisted.  
“Nope”   
“Are you angry at me?”  
His brown twitched and he rolled his eyes, “No”  
“You’re now” I said teasingly.  
He shot me a glare and I kept quiet.  
“What do you want Jaeger?” he said angry.  
“Wow” I said kinda hurt.  
“What!” he snapped at me, dropping his notebook.  
“You called me by my last name”  
“Some genius you are, so?”  
I was speechless, what the hell had I done to him? For him to be that upset.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened to Levi to get him to snap at Eren, next chapter will be on Levi's perspective  
> hope you enjoy


	16. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to go talk to her mom about Eren's mom, we learn a bit more about Levi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Trigger!  
> there WON'T be anything EXPLICIT but they do talk about ABUSE and DRUGS and their past.  
> it's not much and it is never really said out loud.  
> hope you enjoy and keep Reading :D

Levi’s PoV  
~  
After the meeting with Eren and seeing that woman again after all these years I couldn’t stop myself to the sudden urge to talk to my mother, so I went to see her.  
Eren had texted me while I was getting ready for class that morning, apparently he had talked with his step mother about me.  
EREN: “Wanna meet for lunch?”  
EREN: “Armin is coming too, so he can rat us out to her”  
ME: “Sorry I have class until 2pm and then I have to do something”   
MEI: “Some other time perhaps” I turned my phone off so nobody could distract me.  
I left the apartment and went to class. I showed up to the first 2 periods and then left to take the bus to get to my mom’s place. It was an hour and something away from my university and by the time I arrived the clock showed 20 minutes before 1pm, which meant it was lunch time. Before I went in I took a couple of minutes to relax and get my thoughts together.   
“Hi mom” I said surprising her.  
“My baby boy” she said with a happy smile, “it’s so good to see you didn’t forget about your old mother”  
“Mom you’re not old” I said rolling my eyes, it had only been a couple of days since I had last come to see her.  
“What brings you here?” she said going to the kitchen to check on the food, “I’m making carbonara, are you staying for lunch?”  
I nodded and went in the kitchen to help her.   
5 minutes later I placed the cutlery and side dishes on the table so we could eat, she served the food and we sat down.  
“Thanks lord for the food you’ve given us and for having my son come over to see me” she said closing her eyes and bringing her hands together as I served her some water, “may he find happiness and achieve all of his dreams”. She took my hand in hers and shook it energetically.  
“Thanks for the food mom” I said and we began to eat.  
We ate in silence and after we washed the dishes we moved to the living room. I sat on the old yellow pillows that were the couch she had, my mom followed behind holding a platter with tea cups and a pot with black tea.   
“What do you want to talk about sweetie?” she asked passing me a cup to fill with tea.  
“I met with her” I said looking down at my feet. Mother sat down abruptly and began shaking, I hadn’t really thought much on how she would react to hearing about her after all these years.  
“Sorry” I hurried over to help her, I served her a cup of tea and handed it for her to drink.  
She sipped a bit before putting the cup down and looking at me with saddened eyes. “How is she?”  
“She is doing well, I guess” I said with a cold voice, “She got married and has a daughter and a step son”.  
“That’s good, I think” she looked at me with sad eyes, reached her hand to cup my cheeks and smiled, “you’re both doing good”.  
I snapped “She pretended she didn’t know who I was” I said angry at my mother’s reaction, “she told her son not to meet with me again!”  
I stood up and gathered my things getting ready to leave, “do you know what Uncle Kenny did to us? Huh”  
“That bitch acted like she was the only victim and pretended it was all my fault” mother was looking at me terrified and with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.   
“I’m sorry” she said sobbing, “I’m sorry for what happened to you and your sister, I know it was all my fault” she stood and walked towards me, her arms circled their way through my body and into a warm hug.   
“I let it happen, I’m sorry I was so hooked up on drugs to realize the things that were being done to my children”  
“It is okay” I said trying to calm her down, my own rage fading as I saw her desperately crying, “We are both okay, right?”  
When I left her place she was calm and had taken up on cleaning her house. Just like I did whenever things bothered me or I needed a break.  
A week had passed since then and I was still trying to figure out the best way to apologize to Eren, whom I hadn’t seen since I avoided him all week.   
After what seemed like a thousand deleted texts and unsent apologies written on my mind I decided to just casually talk to him.  
ME: “Hi there”  
It took a while before I got a reply to my message.  
EREN: “Hey.”   
Fuck, I thought to myself, a simple dot at the end of any text could not mean anything good.  
ME: “Want to meet for lunch, we haven’t met in a while and I kinda need my model for my project”   
Okay, I knew I was being a jerk even when it wasn’t even his fault I was angry, but I needed a genuine excuse to see him to try and see if I could apologize for my behavior.   
After that text it took Eren a couple of hours to text me back asking for the time and place.  
~


	17. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike makes his appearance. He works as a personal trainer and a life coach “if that even makes sense” (he helps people see through the stress in their lives through their work and helps them find happines in the smallest things and appreciate and learn to make time for their family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond embarrassed and extremely sorry for the late update.  
> My computer has been having problems since November and it finally decided to stop working at all. (Stupid Windows error)  
> I won’t be getting a replacement soon so I’ll try updating whenever I can.  
> Hope you enjoy and keep reading

Eren’s PoV  
~  
Levi had been texting me for the past couple of hours.  
I was still mad at him, I didn’t recall doing anything wrong for him to have been mad at me that bad. It took him some time to even dare talk to me and he hasn’t even apologized yet.  
By the time I got his last text it was 7:30pm so I had to leave in a hurry if i was to make it in time to my training.  
Mikasa was having an early dinner with mother in the kitchen.  
“Hey there baby sis” I said teasing her.  
She shot me a glare and stood up to attack me with one of her extremely tight hugs.  
“Ugh” I said as she kissed my cheek, “ma’ get her off of me”  
They both laughed and wished me luck.  
I hurried out the back door to get my bicycle.  
The ride to the place was about 5-7 minutes away but taking into account that I had to park and chain my bike in the parking lot and then make my way to the main desk where the only guy who could open the gate for me to go inside was always talking to lost or interested people made up for the time I had saved by leaving early.  
At 8pm the class before mine was doing their final stretching and goodbyes. Mike my trainer clapped his hands and motioned for the team to gather around the grass field.  
“Okay everyone let’s make a circle, now right hand to left foot” he said as usual when we started stretching before we began the day’s routine.  
“Change hands and feet” he said energetically.  
“Okay guys go to the tracking field and give me 2 eights around the place” he looked at his clock and smiled, “you have under 10 minutes to accomplish it, Go!”  
We looked at each other and ran up the stairs to start with our route.  
For the ‘eight’ to be completed, we had to run though the tracking field and when we were half way through it and take a detour so we would go in the same direction by run a larger distance. Then when we reached the last curve of the field next to us we had to take the curve in the opposite direction circling outside the pool area. When we reached the basketball gym on the other side we had to keep a straight path towards the tennis courts and around the main building that held the restaurant and several event rooms. When we finished the second circle we had to go through the final straight path following again the tracking field. It was about 740 miles long (1.2 km) doing one eight alone.  
I kept my pace and only accelerated a bit by the second half. There were 25 of us and only two other guys were ahead of me, which meant I was doing a good time in completing the route.  
“9:54” Mike said when I reached the starting point at the base of the stairs. I was trying to catch my breath so I went ahead to get some water. The rest of the group followed and a few made it in time for the 10min rule, fortunately this wasn’t one of those, since y’all didn’t make it under 10 let’s go at it again kind of thing.  
“Get some water and gather around in pairs”.  
The workout that night had left me exhausted. My arms and legs were bound to be sore in a couple of days more, ready to suffer through our Thursday training.  
I got home by 9:20 and rushed to take a shower. When I was done I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, dad was there like every other night.  
“How was your training son?” He asked his usual Tuesday and Thursday question, to which I always answered,  
“Hard, my limbs are going to ache till next week”.  
Once I was done with dinner I washed the dishes and left to my room. There I picked up my phone and found Levi’s message was left unanswered, typed but not sent.  
I laughed so hard at that, it had definitely not been done on purpose.  
I touched over the send icon and smiled at the screen when Levi answered right away.  
ME: “I have time tomorrow I have a 3 hour window in between classes starting at 4”  
LEVI: “That works for me”  
LEVI: “Where can we meet?”  
LEVI: “Want to go eat something or just a place to talk?”  
ME: “both”  
I laughed at my response but also at the expression I was sure to have beren on his face when he read that.  
LEVI: “G’night Eren”  
ME: “See you tomorrow”  
LEVI: “Bye”  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry for the delay and also for the lenght of the chapter (so short, I couldn’t see how long or short it was when I wrote it on my phone)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter on Levi’s PoV, a small chapter as I try to figure how to connect the plot with the other chapter I’ve already written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the long time in between updates. My computer died and I have yet to buy a new one, also I just finished my test week (university midd semester exams)  
> Hope you like this chapter :D

Levi’s PoV  
~  
I woke up early before the alarm went off. I took a long shower and roamed around the house with a towel hanging on my hips. I went over to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for both me and Erwin, as I heard his heavy footsteps in the isle.  
“Good morning” he said coming through the kitchen arc in his pajama pants.  
“Morning, go take a shower while I prepare this shit”  
He laughed “I sure as hell hope it’s not shit what you’re thinking of serving me”  
I kicked him as he laughed.  
He left to shower and I hurried so I could go change.  
We ate in silence and left as soon as we finished leaving the dishes for me to do later.  
Erwin was scheduled to have a rough week as his company was currently in a pinch related to unhappy workers. 

I had to ran for the bus as I noticed the time, I had art theory first thing in the morning and the professor never let anyone in after the clock turned exactly to the time specified for the class to begin in the schedule.  
I managed to get to class in time. He looked at me severely and joked about my perfect timing as he locked the door behind him.  
After class I texted Eren to see how he was.  
I had class till 12 and the nothing till 6pm which was why I used that time to go have lunch with my mother but If I left to see her and came back after that I wouldn’t be able to catch Eren before his class began once again.  
I went to an empty classroom and took out my sketchbook. I had been working on my first piece for the assignment.  
I was thinking of doing some sort of landscape with hidden figures and messages but I had yet to find that special unique thing to make my collection stand out from the rest and get myself that scholarship after graduating.  
This year the competition of senior year’s work had the prize I had been waiting for. 1st place would get a scholarship to the Austrian academy of art, 2nd place a scholarship to the French academy of arts and 3rd place would get a $5,000 dollar check.  
Just one year on either of those schools and I would be officially recognized for my own value.  
After all my morning clases were over I went to the coffee shop to buy my lunch. I took my stuff and went to sit under the main buildings shadow near the engineering faculty building. I some times liked eating alone but this time I chose to text Petra to see if she could sneak out for a good half an hour lunch break. She replied seconds after and I sat there waiting for her.  
10 minutes later she appeared from the side of the building out of breath with her hair out of place. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked very cute.  
“Hi” she said as she walked over to where I was sitting, “sorry I took so long, I was finishing some stuff”  
I smiled and placed my jacket so she wouldn’t sit on the dirt.  
“So how’s Eren?” She asked  
“Good, I think” I said  
“What do you mean?”  
She was off course going to pester me about Eren even if I lied. But truth was that I didn’t really know how he was, neither did I know how to apologize.  
“You did something to him, didn’t you?” She said putting her things down, “Levi! You have to treat your cute friends better”  
“Cute?” I said laughing at her choice of words.  
“Yeah, Eren is pretty cute and handsome and he probably won’t meet with you ever again if you don’t treat him better” she smiled and kicked me.  
“Hey!” I said pretending to be hurt, “wasn’t I the pretty cute and handsome friend you had?”  
She laughed so hard the teacher whose classroom’s window I was sitting under, yelled at us. We off course laughed harder and had to run for another place to eat at.  
“So how’s it been with Oruo” I asked teasing her. The man had taken his precious time in to asking her out. And even longer to even tell her his feelings.  
“Well, he kinda asked me to move in with him”  
I was astonished, “wow” it was all I could mutter.  
“Well yeah” she said blushing.  
“H-how? When?” I asked  
“He asked me out and after dinner he took me to see the city lights and he casually dropped the question”  
“Casually?” I said not giving credit to what I was hearing, “really?”  
“Well he stuttered quite a bit, but he managed to ask me” she was mad red by then, “it was very cute”  
I laughed at that, “well it was about damn time”  
She laughed at that as well.  
“Well see you later Levi” she said kissing my cheek and leaving for work.  
“Bye and good luck” I said watching her skipping with happiness as she walked away.  
~


	19. Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry it took this long to update.  
> I am going to try and update as many chapters as I can before my exam week begins,  
> thank you so much for reading!

Eren's PoV

~

After class was over I texted Levi to see where he was so I could go meet him. He texted back seconds after telling me to go to the second floor cafeteria next to the building I had all of my classes in. 

He was in line in the small coffee shop they had upstairs. He gave me an annoyed smile when I saw him and greeted him with an energetic hi.

"Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Nope I'm fine, I'm more of a hot coco kind of guy" I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes at my comment, "either way coffee here sucks big time"

He punched my arm playfully, "Yeah but that garbage is the only half-decent coffee in miles so I'll take what I can".

He paid for his coffee and we went to sit on the small table next to the counter. 

The cafeteria was almost empty since most students had class at that hour of the day. After he got his coffee we moved to sit on one of the couches at the end of the place that the university had recently added to the space. They weren't comfortable but at least you could lie and no one would look at you like you were out of your mind.

We sat as far as the couch allowed us to, which was pretty close. I could feel the awkwardness in the air as we just sat there while Levi drank his coffee.

"You're right this tastes like shit" he said almost spitting his coffee as he drank it.

"if it's any consolation the hot coco is really good and cheap just down stairs" I said with a smile.

"God you're such a cute kid" he laughed.

It was sort of weird but at the same time rather cute, seeing him laugh as his normal stern face would always give a 'don't expect me to smile' kind of vibe.

Even when he was rude and even more as he laughed his face was rather handsome, taking into consideration that he looked like that even when he almost always had a scowl on his face and those dark bags under his eyes he was very handsome and nice to the eyes. "OH GOD" I shouted internally, "what am I thinking about?!".

"Fuck" 

"What?" Levi said, fuck it had slipped.

"Well whatever" he said looking at the cup of coffee in his hands, "I wanted to apologize for being rude to you, I had no reason to snap and I'm sorry" he managed to say that so fast that I almost didn't get it at first.

"Did you listen to me" he said harshly,

"Well you know" I teased grinning at him, "I couldn't quite get that it was to fast for me to understand" 

This time he kicked me, "I wont apologize again so fuck it".

I laughed at his child-like attitude, "you're so cute when you try to hide your embarrassment by bean mean"

My eyes went wide and my mouth dry after I said that, "fuck" I thought again, it slipped through my mind and I ended up saying something weird this time.

He didn't say a word, I watch him bit his lower lip and sip at his coffee before he stood up and asked me to follow him.

"I screwed up" I thought to myself. I wasn't gay but I wasn't straight either that much I knew, but we were just friends and he didn't like me anyway so why was my heart beating like the freaking virgin I was while I followed him to one of the empty class rooms we had used before for one of our project working sessions.

He walked in and left his things on one of the tables, he moved some tables out of the way and placed a single one at the center of the room.

"Take a seat and your shit off" he said with a straight face.

"I'm sorry what?" I said shocked.

"You heard me" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room, "now take your shirt off, come on we don't have all day"

he sat in the desk in front of me where the light that shone through the high windows made me feel warmer than I already did.

He took his sketch book out and gave me one last scary stare before I moved to put my stuff down and take very slowly my shirt off.

He did some sketches before putting his things down and walking up to me. He put his cold hands on my bare shoulders and I shrieked under their touch.

The cold touch against my burning skin made me realize how hard I was, I crossed my legs and looked away hoping he wouldn't notice how red I could feel I was and my hardness. He moved his hands around, up and down my arms and moved behind me following the lines on my back.

"Nice muscles" he said.

I swallowed hard, "Um thanks I guess?" I said awkwardly.

"Don't be shy I've had drawn naked men before" he whispered very close to me, now I knew he was teasing me on purpose.

"But I must admit I didn't think you would have such a nice body under those clothes" he said as he moved back to his seat to continue drawing.

half an hour later I had calmed down and was dressed once again, he thanked me for my time and invited me for lunch as a thank you on Friday. After that I left for the cafeteria to wait there by the couch for my next class. 

God I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

~


	20. Armin's Birthday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get's angry at Armin and there's a little bit about Armin's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape mentions, alcohol abuse and other triggering things, it's not 100% necessary to the plot so if you're sensitive to those subjects just skip it. But it contains info about my characters that I wanted to include.  
> Again if you thing it might trigger you in any way DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER,  
> thank you

Eren's PoV

~

It had been a couple of days since I first begin to notice my rising attention to Levi, I call it attention because come on what else could it be. After that day in he took me into that class room and told me to strip from my shirt and his could hands roamed through my body, I kept imagining other ways he would touch me or the feeling of his closeness when he whispered from behind me, it gave me the chills. I had to stop thinking about it that way, we were only friends and that was it.

There was no way in hell he could ever like me or that whatever this was that I was "feeling" could be anything more that just being too pent up.

I met with him on Friday and had lunch without feeling anything weird, so I tossed the feelings part out of the way. He didn't seem to have noticed my awkwardness from that day so I tried my best to act normal. 

Armin came over on Saturday and we stayed home playing all day and eating pizza, after that we talked about his coming birthday and how we were going to celebrate it.

"I was thinking of perhaps throwing a little party" he said as took a bite from his pizza.

"What kind of 'little' party" I asked.

"Well you know, lately there's this girl I've been regularly having sex with and so I thought it would be nice if she met you guys"

"And with you guys you mean?"

"Well there's Jean, that I know you don't like but he is my friend" I furrowed my brows at that, "Marco, Connie, Sasha even Annie" he finished with a fake cough trying to mask saying her name.

"So that's what this is all about?" I asked putting my phone down, "showing off your sex friend to your crush?"

He bit his lip, "it's not like that and anyway this sex friend of mine sort of has a girlfriend"

I almost chocked on my food, "dude! what the fuck?!" 

"What?" he said innocently, "there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, we're young"

"Ew, do they fuck while you do her?" I asked him

"yes so what"

"That's so disgusting, sorry but I am totally judging you right now" I said taking my glass.

"don't be such a prude, it's not like you have never done anything stupid like that" he said bringing up the thing I wanted to forget the most.

"okay, we were drunk as fuck so it doesn't count" I said in my defense,

"Well those girls should as hell don't think that way" he said with a devilish smile, "cause I'm inviting them to my party for some fun".

"Okay one I was the one taken advantage of I wasn't planning on fucking anybody that night" I said angry at him not letting it go and bringing it up any fucking time he could, "two either you get over it or fuck you because now I'm not going to that party of yours"

he laughed "oh come on don't get mad, you did have a great time"

"That's it" I said standing up, "Fuck you! I ain't talking to you until you leave me alone" I stormed off to my room, "it was one mistake over a fucking year ago!"

 

After that 'fight' we didn't talk until his birthday came along. Mom had bothered me into apologizing for snapping at him that night and I was forced into guilt-buying him a present and going to his party as an apology. In truth the mistake had been 95% mine the other 5% had been his as he was the one that had gotten me drunk that night and led those girls into my pants. Sometimes I wished I wasn't friends with him. He had been a 'normal' sweet innocent kid until he started high school and we weren’t in the same class anymore. 

He tried fitting in but he was bullied every single day until he couldn't stand it anymore and he started going out, drinking until passing out and sleeping with anyone that said yes. 

I gathered up my courage and hid my bitterness of facing him and went over to his house. His grandfather received me and told me to wait since Armin was out shopping for some last minute things for the party. I felt guilty since he had not asked me for help. 

I walked over to the living room and sat there waiting for him to come home. Once he walked though the door I stood up and stood there waiting for him to acknowledge my existence. 

"Hey there" he said putting the bags down.

"Hi, happy birthday bro" I said with a dry voice.

"We cool?" he asked before coming closer.

"Yeah sorry"

We hugged and then he moved to put the bags into the kitchen.

"So were is this happening?" I asked, "hopefully not here where your grandpa can see us"

"Nah I already asked for the event room for the night" he said with a smile.

"Perfect let's go get everything set up"

~


	21. Accidental Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Armin's Birthday part 2, Eren is inviting Levi and Armin will try to play hard to get while flirting with Krista and Reiner turns up to be gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect this one to be a longer chapter than the ones before,   
> hope you enjoy :D

Armin's PoV  
~  
I fought with Eren for what felt like years, I hated it when we fought. I woke up on my birthday to a lot of Happy birthday messages from various people I hadn't seen in a long time, but none were from him. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to show up at my party when I come home to find him sitting in my living room with his tail in between his legs and his weepy-sad eyes looking at me, I put my things down and he moved closer to me. We hugged for some time and then I broke away to put the stuff I'd bought into the kitchen.   
After we talked He helped me bring the stuff we needed for the party to the event room on the ground floor. The room was big and had enough space for us to set a dance floor surrounded by a couple of tables filled with food, one with drinks and a lot of scattered chairs for when we grew tired from "being social".  
A couple of hours later we had everything set up and we went up stairs to change. Everyone was set to come by 10pm so that gave us an hour and a half window to go out and buy a Mac combo before we drank ourselves, mainly me, in alcohol.   
We never talked much but I loved having Eren around and made damn sure to let him now all the time.   
"Are you inviting any of your other friends?" I asked Eren as he liked keeping his friend groups apart from one another.  
"Nope" he said looking at his phone.  
"How about that short cutie you went with the last time we partied, when by the way you ditched me" I said bitter remembering how I lost an hour trying to find him.  
"Sorry about that for the millionth time, I didn't think you'd get like that" he said with his hurt puppy look, which I couldn't refuse, "I'll text Levi and see if he can drop by"  
After we were done we still had half and hour, so I drove us home and went over to the party room to finish up organizing the things, like the stereo and the playlist.   
"Whoa" Eren said when he went in and saw Annie's bulky friend Reiner putting up the final lighting touches, "We have a disco ball"  
"Yep, courtesy of Reiner here" I said rolling my eyes, I still didn't know if I hated the guy or not.   
Eren gave me the 'what the fuck is that dude doing here' look which I chose to ignore. I went up to Reiner to help him with the stuff he brought. We turned the rooms' lights off and switched on the ones Reiner had set up. The place looked fantastic, all that it lacked now was the people and the music to get this party on the road.  
"It's perfect thanks man"  
Soon people started showing up, Jean and Connie were the firsts they arrived with three six packs of beers and a cooler filled with ice. Sasha followed behind with two boxes of family sized pizzas, that off course were meant for her and Connie to devour.  
"Hey guys nice place" Connie said leaving Jean to put their things down on the liquor's table.  
"Yes it is, Reiner helped with the setting"   
"Who is Reiner?" Jean asked, but when I looked around the dude was nowhere to be found.   
"He must have gone to take a shit" someone said. When I turned around I see a flustered Eren and his short friend Levi. Such manners for such a pretty man. Connie and Sasha were laughing their asses off at the comment they almost dropped their pizza slices.  
"This is Levi" Eren said loud trying to make us focus on something else other than the comment his friend had given.  
"Aren't you too old to be getting flustered by shit like that" Jean said instigating a fight with Eren as always, Connie and Sasha kept laughing the air out of their lungs at jeans remark.  
"Guys not on my day" I said in a tiresome tone getting in between them before Eren could say anything that would bring these to into a fist fight I knew no one would want to stop just for the fun of watching them and not for being afraid of getting punched.  
Some of my old school mates from my 5th grade class that I still hung out with also came like Marco, Tom and Mina. After that Annie arrived with his tall buddy whose name I already forgot and followed by Krista and her girlfriend Ymir.   
After a while everybody that mattered had arrived and the dance floor was already flooding with dancing bodies. I danced with Krista for a while but then her girlfriend came to claim her back and they left to make-out outside the building by the gardens. I was left with Tina a friend of my cousin's that I had once hooked up with, I danced with her until I got the feeling I wasn't drunk enough yet to talk to Annie.  
I found Eren and Levi talking on a bench just outside the room near the liquor table. I served my self some coke with rum and went out to breath some air as I got drunk.   
They looked at me and Eren laughed as he pointed at something rather someone behind me. When I turned around I almost spilled my drink over myself as my eyes went wide into disbelief, Brawny Reiner was kissing Titan Bert.  
Eren got up and brought me into a tight hug.  
"Dude" he couldn't stop his laughter, "how lucky are you?"  
I dropped my cup and made a squeaky sound that made Reiner and Bert pull away, they both were all flustered and panting. Bert looked away embarrassed Reiner covered him in a lovers embrace with his big arms like he was protecting him from us.  
"Boy you guys are adorable" Levi said before he left to go inside. Eren followed him inside and I was left staring awkwardly at them. They excused themselves and went back inside too. I went in for a drink and stepped outside again to think.  
"So either Annie was never with Reiner or he was cheating on her" I thought to myself.  
I was so lost in thought I didn't notice as Krista and Ymir approached me.  
"So how are you cutie?" Krista asked me.  
"Not drunk enough it seems" I joked, Ymir laughed at that.  
"Who is she? or is it a boy" Ymir butt in.  
"Is it the pretty blonde one" Krista asked, "no wait that's me" they both laughed at that as I rolled my eyes at her.  
"No but yes, it's Annie" I confessed to myself hoping they hadn't heard me.  
"So cute" she said hugging me, to what Ymir responded with standing up and taking Krysta with her to the dance floor.  
I went back inside for another drink and over to Jean and Sasha to dance.  
After a few more drinks and some cocktails from both Eren and Reiner I was beginning to feel a lot more tipsy. It was too hot inside so I went to the garden for air, there I found Annie lying against a wall with a cigarette lit hanging on her lips.  
"Hey there" I said coming closer to her trying to act cool.  
She didn't seem to notice me, she looked beautiful standing there. I couldn't help but stand there looking at her.  
I decided I had stared long enough so I took her hand and took her to the dance floor.  
"Wanna dance?" I asked when she gave me a puzzled look, she nodded and I think she even blushed but maybe that was my hopeful drunk ass day dreaming.  
We dance for what felt like forever everything felt too hot, like I couldn't breath every time her body touched mine, when her hands caressed my skin and when her hot breath touched me when we dance closer together. I lost it and I think she did too because out of nowhere everybody stopped dancing and where staring at us as we melted together in the best kiss I've ever had the pleasure of having.  
~


	22. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's PoV of the party, he's more into talking with Levi than embarrassing himself in front of him with his dancing

Eren's PoV  
~  
After Levi's comment and the awkwardness was over the rest of the people finally arrived. I had asked Levi if he wanted to invite any of his friends but he said they'd be too busy to come and that he wasn't in the mood to talk with them.  
I laughed at him which got me a deserved punch on my arm.  
"Hey are you drinking anything?" I asked him nervously, fuck me and my confused ball of feelings. "I can make some cocktails if you'd like"  
"Sure surprise me Jaeger" he said nearly too close for my heart to resist. I rushed to the liquors table and got the stuff I needed, I made him a Whiskey-based sour drink with a good amount of sour lemon juice and balanced off with the sweetness of sugar syrup. Lucky for me Armin had set some stuff for me to work with. For me I made a simple Caipirinha, a Brazilian drink that had limes, syrup and rum. We sat on the chairs next to the food table that had Doritos, fries and other stuff like that, though thanks to Levi it now had tiny empanadas which I loved.  
"Go easy on them" Levi said as I stuffed my mouth with them.  
"They are so good" I said after I managed to swallow them all.  
"How have you been?" I dared to ask him.  
He shrugged his shoulders and said fine with a sigh.  
"Well this is a party so we ought to have some fun" I said standing up and motioning him to go look for a girl to dance with as I borrowed Mina from Thomas.  
Levi didn't seem to want to pick a random girl to dance so I shouted for Jean, Connie and Sasha to join us. We dance in a circle for a while but then Levi's hand accidentally touched mine and I began to feel overly conscious of my moves. Thankfully Armin came in and danced in the middle of the circle taking everyone's attention. I slipped away as a slow song began playing and the couples joined up. Armin left to talk to his 'friends' which I was sure were the ones he was sleeping with.  
Levi was dancing with Jean and that bastards hands roamed all over his body. The song changed and Jean finally let his hands drop from Levis sides. I burned with jealousy for not having the courage to dance with him like that. After that stupid thought crossed my mind I shook my head vehemently and moved over to the food table for some comfort.  
Armin came from behind and slapped my ass as a salute.  
"Hey there gorgeous having fun?" he asked me.  
"Yeah the food is very good" I said with a sarcastic tone  
"Smart ass, after I fed you to a Mac Donald's this is how you treat me?" he said faking his tears.  
"God you're annoying man"  
"And that's why you love me" he said slapping my ass again and walking away.  
Levi approached me once Armin was gone, "do I have to slap your ass too to talk to you?" he said teasingly.  
I blushed, "Give it a try" I said boldly thinking he wouldn't dare.  
God how wrong was I, not only did he slap me he grabbed a handful of my ass and squeezed it before whispering, "Nice ass" and walking away.  
I was left petrified by his actions.  
"Dude you just got man handled" Jean said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"Definitely, I mean look at his confused face" Connie said in between laughs and trying to breathe.  
I pushed them away and walked over the liquors table to make myself another drink.  
After my second one I see Levi coming from the bathroom and walking up to me with a smile.  
"What's up Jaeger?" he said as I backed away when he came near, "are you gonna make me another drink?"  
"A sex on the beach perhaps?" he said coming closer and pinning me to the glass door that led to the gardens. I was left speechless and if the lights were on shown with a hot red colored face. As I felt him back away I got my courage back and teased him a little, "Anything for you babe" but after saying that I looked away feeling my face heating up as if I had a fever breaking down on me, I couldn't possibly be more embarrassed right now. He chuckled, actually chuckled and went outside to seat on a bench as I finished on his drink.  
Once I was done and had calmed down I went over and sat down handing him his 'sex on the beach'. I never liked that drink and for the looks of it he didn't like it either. I gave him my rum filled one and went back inside to prepare another one for me.  
"So you're only good at teasing?" I said as I looked at him putting his 'sex on the beach' on the floor indicating he would not be drinking it.  
"So are you" he replied.  
I could feel there was something going on and the though of it brought me back to reality, I sat with some distance between us and tried changing the subject.  
"So hey that guy you live with, who is he?" I asked truthfully curious.  
"Just a guy I met when I was 16" he said looking up at the sky.  
"And how did you meet him?" I asked intrigued at how he dodged the question.  
"Don't remember, why is he your type?" he asked but never looking at me.  
"Not really" I said trying to get his attention back on me, "he looks a bit old even for you"  
"Really?" he said kind of annoyed, "old for me, Eren the man is 31 years old and I'm what 24?"  
"Mmm...so you're old too" I teased.  
"And you're 21 so not that young either"  
"Why are you living together?" I asked out of pure innocent curiosity, Levi didn't answer for a while.  
"None of your goddamn business" he said getting angry but before he could get up and leave me there all puzzled with his behavior Armin came up to us.  
When I saw him upset I figured it had to have been related to some blonde haired girl named Annie so I couldn't hold my laugh as I noticed that just behind him were her Bulky apparently ex-boyfriend and her tall as nobody friend Bert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's cocktails ideas came from here
> 
> Read more: http://www.executivestyle.com.au/five-manly-cocktails-2r7ye#ixzz5GGsJQkcb  
> Follow us: @executivestyle on Twitter | executivestyleau on Facebook


	23. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jean is dating Mikasa, and Eren gives us a sort of character intro with some info I perhaps missed to give before.

Eren’s PoV  
~  
I am a peace loving kind off guy, cough~bullshit~cough. But if there was something I couldn’t condone was my sister dating some asshole like Jean. We met jean through Connie and Sasha who sometimes partied with the younger crowds at our uni.   
Just to make things more clear, I’m an engineering student at D university, Armin is going to P university but I’m not quite sure what he’s doing there it’s not that good a university for someone as bright as him. Sasha and Connie are going to A university 10 minutes walk away from mine or two bus stations away. We met them while in high school, Connie was in the volleyball team with me and Sasha travelled between the science club and the gourmet club, at that time Armin wasn’t interested in joining any clubs and worked with our history professor for some extra grades and a very important thesis-like sort of paper for his IB degree, if we can call it that. The IB was a special program our school had for kids who were smarter and wanted to get an easier access to university without taking the entrance test most failed if not studied correctly, though the stupid test was only good at measuring how much information one could memorize from our last four years of school.  
So going back to Sasha she was now an engineering student changing majors to attend a culinary school, we still haven’t figured it out how she thought she could leave her food obsession behind. Connie was majoring in Anthropology in D university as well which is how they met Jean. During his third second year Connie began having doubts about his career and so he took some time off, after a while and some working in between he decided to go back to school changing his major to the human studies side of the anthropology department, at the time there was a party that joined the “humanities” careers and the “math’s and sciences” careers. I didn’t attend as I find big parties boring and just drunk and bad choices filled. Connie did go and that’s were he met Jean, this 18 year old in his 1st year of psychology degree, he was doing some dares with other guys and Connie joined them. After that he always invited Jean to hung out and would often bring him along in our activities, which is how he met Mikasa. That one time, one in a million, that I made a sort of party at my house where it was only us and some other guys from school, he invited Jean. I don’t know how or when it happened but one day while walking with Levi in our way to the art supplies store at the mall, I ran into them hand in hand.  
I almost jumped the bastard if it hadn’t been for Levi driving me away before I committed an actual, camera filmed, crime. Mikasa didn’t seem to have spotted us but Jean sure as hell did as he smirked with that fugly horse-like face of his as we crossed sights.  
After accompanying Levi with his shopping and stopping for ice cream, he dropped me at my house and left. Mikasa was home and sitting at the TV room watching a movie.  
“Hey there sis” I said going in, “doing anything you shouldn’t be?”  
“Nope, just watching Indiana Jones”   
“Perhaps a boyfriend on the dark you haven’t talked to us about?” I said trying not to get her angry so we could discuss how in the hell, or maybe why in the hell did it had to be Jean.  
“None of your fucking business” she said not taking her eyes away from the tv.  
“Hmmm…, does mom know?” I teased.  
“If you tell her…” she began.  
“ja!” I interrupted her, “so you are dating horse face” that earned me a glare from her that could have killed me if it hadn’t been me who taught her that move.  
“Shut the fuck up Eren” she threatened.  
“Or what?” I said getting closer.  
She huffed and stomped away angry. I just smiled satisfied at being able to get under her skin, and took over the tv.  
LEVI: “So how did it go?”  
He texted me an hour later, knowing I wouldn’t let the whole Jean x Mikasa thing go.  
ME: “Well she is angry at me for busting her”  
LEVI: “You idiot”  
LEVI: “Can’t you just leave it alone?”  
ME: “Nah”  
ME: “He ain’t good enough for her”  
LEVI: “How do you know that?!”  
ME: “#1 she is my little sister”  
ME: “#2 he is an ASSHOLE!!!”  
ME: “#3 did I say he is an ASSHOLE with a Horse face”  
LEVI: <>  
LEVI: “are you fucking kidding me now, we are going with childish insults?”  
ME: “YEAH”  
ME: “so what?!!”  
LEVI: “you little punk, just don’t mess with her so much, unless you want her choosing him over you”  
LEVI: “.”  
I didn’t answer as I was left with a bitter feeling, why couldn’t he see that I didn’t want no animal liking, touching or even being in the same air space as my sister.  
Not long after that mother walks in with and angry face.  
“What did I do now?” I said upset, knowing she would nag me about something I had yet to do.  
“Did you forget what day it is?” she said annoyed.  
“Fuck” I said remembering today was the day my elder brother was coming home for his university holidays.  
“You have to clean this and your rooms, take out the trash and preferably change the curtains in the bathroom after taking your clothes out back for laundry, am I clear?” she said leaving no room for discussion.  
“yes” I said in agony, how I hated whenever anybody came over and I had to clean while Mikasa could sit around in her room doing nothing.  
After spending all afternoon cleaning and organizing stuff, I decided to take a bath and change my clothes before mother came to nag me about my poor taste in clothes.  
I got out and put on a pair of black jeans, a dark red turtle neck and black sneakers. She smiled at me approvingly. Thirty minutes later a van was parking out side our house.  
We all went out to welcome him, mom had even ordered sushi for his welcome party.  
“Zeke” she said hugging him, “you are back”  
~


	24. Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sick right now but finally my exam week is over :D, I'll probably have spare time to write some until July when my finals begin

Mikasa’s PoV  
~  
Eren’s elder brother hadn’t been home in a while ever since he graduated and left to pursue his dream of becoming a famous actor.   
He and Eren had never been on good terms whenever they were in the same room. He was eight years older than Eren and since he was over 10 years older than me and from a different mother he had never paid much attention to me growing up. He made me feel like I didn’t belong in his family, though him and mom seemed to have a ‘good relationship’, they even skyped sometimes whenever mom felt like she missed him. Father seemed to have mixed feelings about him though, he loved his son but at the same time he would fight with him as much as Eren did.  
“Welcome back” I said when he came though the door. He and mother hugged and we sat down in the living room’s couch to listen to his stories about his life as he unpacked the gifts he had brought.   
“Father I got you that book you have been looking for since forever” he said giving father a big leather covered book.  
“I got Eren a set of DVDs my former acting teacher gave me the last time I saw him, it has some interesting movies” Eren smiled as he received it and sat back down reading the titles and looking them up online.  
“Mikasa” he said looking at me with his bored filled eyes, “I got you a replacement for that old red scarf you always used”  
I flinched at his snarky comment, Eren had given it to me one winter when I got lost and he had come out to find me crying in some park. His hand reached for my tears and he told me everything was going to be okay as he wrapped his red scarf around me. It was the first time I had actually seen Eren as my big brother, not that I didn’t love him already but it felt different seeing him all worried and panting for having ran all the way while looking for me.   
I took the silk scarf from Zeke’s fingers and put it around me, “thanks” I said politely, “this will look great with my outfit for the ‘jeans day’” he smiled back and moved to look for mom’s present.  
“Mom I got you a new tea set” he handed her a big wooden box with delicate flowers decorating it in black metallic ornaments. Inside there were a couple of tea cups and some herbs and other things mom liked using for her tea.   
He told us about the small jobs he had landed like modeling for different brands and music videos, and his latest a part as the brother of the main protagonist in an independent movie. He would have went on about his perfect life it I didn’t have to wake up early for school, ‘god that man did like talking about himself’.  
“Mikasa hurry of to bed you have classes tomorrow” mom said hurrying me upstairs.  
“Did you set your clothes for tomorrow?”   
“Yes I did” I said sighing I was tired already.  
“Did you finish your homework” she asked for the 3rd time that day.  
“Yes I did”  
“Good girl, now good night” she said gibing me a peck on my cheek.  
My room was messy, books here and there, papers scattered around, my laptop on on my desk showing the report I had been working on, my clothes scattered the couch in the Play room and the bed sheets all over the place on my bed. I didn’t really like cleaning up though mom pestered me to do it quite often. I threw my uniform clothes on the floor and picked up a shirt to wear as my pajamas, I slipped under the messy covers and took my phone out to check the meme’s app I downloaded.  
The next morning I woke up at 7:30 and Eren had already left, I took a quick shower and got dressed, not in my usual uniform clothes but in my regular clothes as today was the school’s ‘jeans day’.  
Since I had soccer practice after class I had to pack a second bag and use it as an excuse to fill it with cookies and juice. Mom made me breakfast and had Zeke fetch me up.  
“Your mother says to tell you to come down” he said in his cold voice.  
I rolled my eyes at him and took my bags and phone heading downstairs. He stopped me, “Show me some respect” he said in a threatening voice.  
“Earn it” I said shoving him away as I headed down.  
“Scum” he whispered but it was loud enough so only I heard it standing next to him.  
I was so angry I took my breakfast with me to the car. Mom hurried over and started the engine.  
“Isn’t it too early to be heading for school Mikasa” she said sarcastically.  
“Aren’t you the one always pestering me to get there early” I said earning an ear pull form her, “besides I have activities related to the trip we’re making in a couple of months”  
“Oh right” she said as she drove the car out the gate closing it behind us, “Did every one finally decide were you are going for an entire week”  
“Yep” I said excited, “we are going to a semi-deserted island”  
“What whoa how amazing” she said getting as excited as I was, “you know when I was your age, our greatest trip was a weekend at the capitals museums a five hour bus drive away”  
I laughed at that, “come on mom, that was like a century ago” she gasped faking getting offended by my common comments on how long ago it was that she had been young, even though she was still young and beautiful.   
“Bye mom” I said noticing how we had arrived at school and running before she could lecture me about respect towards my ‘elders’.  
The day went by rather slowly, my friends decided they were going to skip so the left before lunch time. I really had to stay since I had already skipped practice due to an injury last month. It was still healing but I was ready to get back into exercising and playing with the team.  
The team was mostly composed of by males but there were a couple of girls beside me. Angela and Freya, they were seniors and this was going to be the last year we would be able to play together, so our coach was trying very hard to get more females into joining the team.  
We had several activities such as a tournament during lunch recess, were every class from 8th grade to senior year could join in. they were paired between their grades and the winners would play against the higher or lower grades in a random selection organization. At the end of the semester all games having being played and one winner was left standing that got to keep the cup until next semester when we would do it all over again. It was fun and it got some people interested in joining at least our training, then there were some hidden talents found and some that didn’t seem interested in joining.  
“Okay guys just like we said in last weeks practice, next Saturday at 11 am we have a match against the German Schule” coach began to talk as we gathered around the white board.  
“the strategy is the same one we have been practicing these past months, so you’ll be ok”  
He then went to his backpack and took out some papers that he distributed to the players that he had chosen to attend the match as players, but the others could go cheer as well.  
I was handed a paper but the coach told me it was just in case and that if I did well in the next sessions before the match he would think about letting me play. I was just so excited after not being able to play for so long that I nodded energetically.  
The training that day was hard for me as I hadn’t done any exercise for the past month but I gave it my all and came out satisfied with my results. The coach smiled proudly at me,   
“Keep up the good work and you might play both times” he said patting my back.  
After all classes and my practice finished I took a shower and put my clothes back on. Jean had texted me during lunch that he wanted to meet.  
We had been going out for some time now, but it seemed like he and my brother weren’t on good terms even though the had the same circle of friends and hang out together. Truthfully Eren was 22 and Jean only 18 but their friends still managed to get along and they met up on several occasions for parties and so.  
Jean was waiting for me at the gate, I jumped the fence and ran behind him to scare him. I hugged him from behind and felt him jump before relaxing in my embrace. I wasn’t a hugger, I didn’t really like shows of affection but I loved seeing his flustered face.  
“Were are you taking me” I asked letting him go.  
“Hi babe” he said kissing my cheek, “I was thinking of going for ice cream and then a movie”  
“sounds perfect” I said walking a head of him to his car.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'jeans day' is a term used in my school for when students pay a fee to wear regular clothes for a day, to collect money for various reasons. in this case is for the last school trip students take before their senior year. in my school it happens twice, once in 8th grade and another in 11th grade.


	25. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi interaction :D whoa what a great summary! Hope you enjoy and keep reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this extras ass chapter was only intended for the last part of it,   
> nah joking I feel like I haven't seen them together in a while since I've been working on my Voltron Fic, and dying from stress due to my Final exams, wish me luck and thanks for reading :D

Things had been tense in the house ever since the eldest JÄeger came back. Eren spent his time holed up in his room and even took his meals there while watching movies in his computer. Mikasa tried avoiding everyone as much as they could and thankfully as she was on her finals she could use the excuse of studying so she wouldn’t be with the rest of the ‘family’, she spend as much time as she could studying and whenever she had free time she would call Jean and hang out with him, if it weren’t for mom she would be staying over as much as she possibly could.  
Eren’s PoV  
~  
“Dude!” I screamed after going in my bathroom and finding a mess, “Who the fuck took a shower in my bathroom?!”  
It was 7 am and there was obviously no one up yet except for mother who had taken up on exercising in the early morning to begin the day with ‘good vibes’.  
“What is it?” she said coming out of the TV room where she had been working out, since it was the room with most spare space.  
“This is disgusting come on, there’s water everywhere and my things are scattered everywhere”   
She looked pissed at me and just rolled her eyes and told me to man up and take a shower, so I wouldn’t be late for class today.  
I groaned in annoyance and went back to my room for today’s clothes choice and my towel.  
I took a quick shower as I had less than 20 minutes to leave for the bus. I chose my grey-white jeans, a black shirt and my black leather jacket since the weather was getting colder.  
Things had been better with Levi now, he had progressed a lot in his 8 pieces for his final exam. We hung out in whichever empty class room available to talk and for him to get inspired and draw some sketches, though he never again asked for my clothes to be off, not that it mattered to me.  
ME: “Morning”  
ME: “Are we still meeting before our class together to discuss our exam topics?”  
I put my phone down, made myself a sandwich, packed a bottle of water and left for class. Like every other day I had class at 8:30 I ran to the metro to take a train that would take me to were the Universities buses where. There were one every 10-15 minutes and the last one would leave at 8:10, which left me with no other choice but to be 5 minutes late if I didn’t stop for coffee.  
I had mechanics class on my first period which meant I had to actually pay attention and not fall asleep, something that happened every other day in which I had spent the entire night before playing video games with Mikasa or in this case watching movies until 2-3am.  
The class was over and we were given our last assignment of the year, we had to solve a 3 problem homework that was to be delivered to him in three weeks starting from today’s class. It had off course to be clean, every step clearly explained and if best in a white piece of paper.  
Since I had nothing better to do until my next class I head over to the resting area to begin with my homework.   
I spend an hour in that same spot trying to figure out the first question, but luckily I was through it by the time my next class was due for. I gathered my things and head out for the class room.  
I took out my phone to check any messages, I had one from Levi, several from the family chat which were probably all just MEMES and others from Armin.  
LEVI: “Sure, we can meet for lunch at 1pm in the sushi shop near the supermarket”  
I smiled, I loved sushi and hadn’t eaten it in some time now. I replied a ‘see you’ and turned my phone off for class.  
Since we were in our last classes for the semester our teachers were all in the ‘let’s hurry and see this shit you won’t understand but that I’ll be able to ask you about in the exam’ vibe. They would throw information at us and hurry our sorry asses into studying and doing nothing else aside from breathing their subject and dreaming about it.  
“Okay class dismissed, remember you have a test this Friday regarding the last part we saw in last class on Wednesday” he said putting his things away as the students hurried out the door for their precious lunch time.  
“Bye sir” I said and left to meet Levi.  
The sushi bar was actually less than a block away from university, I just had to go through the med-faculty building and it was there waiting for me.   
Levi was waiting inside, as always on time, he was sitting in one of the first tables near the entry way and his back was turned on me, but I could tell it was him by his hair cut and the fact that he was so short.   
I tried sneaking up from behind him but before I could ‘Bu!’ him he said,   
“Are you sitting down or do I have to pretend to be scared and screech like a girl now” he said with his deep manly voice, which only helped to make me blush at my childish actions.  
“I’ll sit down thank you” I said trying to save some of my dignity, if I even had any left from hanging out with Armin.  
“What will you have?” he asked me.  
“Anything really, you can order for me”  
He rolled his eyes and focused back on the menu in his hands, after a short while he called for the waitress and ordered by pointing at the menu so I wouldn’t know what he had ordered for us.  
After he was done he put the menu down and looked at me, “you’re not allergic to anything are you?”  
“Nope” I said with pride.  
“Perfect”  
“So, have you decided on what you’re going to write about” I asked him.  
“I thought of writing an essay on the red ridding hood tale and the topics we analyzed in class, you?”  
“I was thinking of taking the choice of writing a short story and then explain the points that analyze the topics” I said looking down at my hands, I didn’t like the thought of anyone reading my thoughts and feelings through anything I wrote, it made feel so embarrassed.  
“Cool, what would it be about?” he asked.  
“I was thinking on doing a tale related on vampirism and the rites often masked in the old tales now drifted into ‘fairy tales’ for children” I said biting my lip.  
“You know I’ve been wondering, why your friend Armin hasn’t confessed to that girl yet” he said out of the blue.  
“Uh oh yeah, well she kinda gave him the cold shoulder once and she was always with that big blonde friend of hers”  
“But that guy is obviously gay” he snickered.  
“Well sorry for not noticing mister, I honestly had no idea he was into dudes”   
“What do you mean into dudes, can you not say ‘he is GAY’?” he asked raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s nothing I just didn’t know” I defended myself from his accusing stare.  
“Hmm..” he said sitting back in his chair.   
We stayed like that in silence until a couple of minutes later the waitress came with our food.  
He had ordered two lunches, one with fried shrimp for me and one with fried fish for him. Both plates came accompanied with a bowl of rice, a bowl of soup and a small portion of fried veggies.  
“Thanks for the food” I said taking my chopsticks and beginning to eat.  
“God this shrimp is so good” I said savoring every bite I took.  
“Give me some” he said taking hi hand and taking the last bite of the shrimp I had in my chopsticks, “not bad at all”  
I was shocked seeing him do that, since he was a total clean freak. “I mean that thing had my saliva all over it. Oh my god why the hell is my heart rate rising, stop it, fuck” I thought to myself, my cheeks were probably turning red as I felt heat crawling from my neck up.  
“You okay JÄeger?” he asked seeing as I had stopped eating, “you’re not sulking just because I ate a bit, you still have three pieces left”  
I pouted and stuck my tongue out to him.  
“Careful I might bite that tongue if you do that again” he said in such a calm manner and continued eating, I was left with no other choice but to be shocked and accidentally dropping my chopsticks onto the ground.  
“Fuck” I said coming back to reality, “I’ll ask for another pair” I said standing up and going over to were the waitress was.  
“Hi I dropped my chopsticks could I have another pair?” I asked her, she smiled and told me to go back to the table where she would drop them after taking the customer’s order.  
I sat in my seat and moved to drink the soup, it was a soy based soup, with veggies and this tofu-like thing that ended up being cheese.  
She gave me another pair and I could finish my food with spare time for us to pay and go back to uni before our class began.  
The guy that instructed the class we had together was really weird but cool at the same time, he made us watch the weirdest and grossest of movies, like ‘Tetsuo: the iron man’ which actually kind off freaked me out.  
“Okay most of you should have already picked a topic and which of the two forms of ‘exams’ to write about, now I have to say this as a way to encourage you” he said with excitement, “the best essays and works will be selected to run for the privilege of being in the universities essays yearly published book”  
“These works must be precise and perfectly written, I do take grades down from bad orthography and sentences that make no sense. I don’t tolerate plagiarism of any kind and if I suspect you have taken your work from somewhere or someone else’s I will fail you, remember you need a minimum of a 4 in your exams and a minimum of a 5 as a whole grade including your tests and works done during the semester to pass this class.”  
After that he explained some strong points we should include and showed us a couple of exams he had thought had been great and perfect and that we should try and impress him. I was already afraid before he came out and said all that, I was literally shaking, now I didn’t have any confidence that I would actually make a good grade in this.  
After class Levi said he had one last thing to work on and that he could drive me home, I nodded and followed him.  
He went into a studio and took out a big piece of metal plaque, I could only see the back of it so I couldn’t make out what it was.  
“What are you working on?” I asked him.  
He hid behind the plaque and dropped his things on the floor, “you’ll have to wait and see like the rest”  
“So this is for your exam?” I asked, getting more and more curious since I had been some sort of a muse for his project.  
“Hmm, yeah” he said. I tried circling through the room to get a better view but stopped when I noticed he had taken his jacket off. He was wearing a tight long sleeve white vest that showed off his ripped body, you know for a man that short he had a very nice body.  
“Note to self, slap yourself for thinking that” I thought.  
“What are you doing?” he said not taking his eyes of the plaque.   
“Nothing I said hurrying over to where I had been standing before.  
After half an hour he smiled with satisfaction, put his things away and woke my sorry ass up so we could leave.  
I slept for fifteen minutes or less but I was so tired I walked like a zombie to where his car was parked. Once inside and after putting my seatbelt on I fell asleep once again.  
“Hey Eren” Levi’s voice echoed in my sleepy brain, “wake up we arrived at you house” he shook me gently until I woke up with a jump, hitting my head with the ceiling of his car.  
“Are you okay?” he asked sounding concerned.   
“Yeah I’m fine” I said with my sleepy voice, “thanks for driving me here, see you” I was getting out of his car when I remembered I wanted to ask him something.   
“Levi would you like to join me in my training?” I asked with expecting eyes.  
“What?” he asked confused.  
“Well I noticed how you look so well built and I thought it would be nice if we went together to my training group on Tuesdays and Thursdays” I smiled, “besides the first 8 to 16 classes are free, it’s one hour each day and it’s late at night so it’s cool for us who have class with weird schedules and the working people that get off of work at 5-6 pm”.  
“What do you think?” I asked again.  
“Sure I’ll think about it” he said with half a smile and rushed me out of the car. “Bye JÄeger”  
“See you Levi, thanks again”.  
~  
End of PoV.


	26. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes he likes Eren and we learn a bit about his past with Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time as i was in exams, I'm now free until the fist week of August so i'll try writing as much as i can,  
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy :)

Levi’s PoV  
~  
It had been a while since Erwin and I slept together, months even. He stayed out more nights than his work needed him away for and he stopped coming out of the shower and into the kitchen to flirt with me. I knew we were just sex friends/ roommates but it hurt that he was growing distant after all these years. It also hurt that I myself was falling for another man I was not sure I had a chance with.  
Flashback  
-We met when I was 16, my mother was still deep into her addiction, my sister had left already so I had decided to run away.   
I met him one day while I was on my way to work, this boy was looking sort of lost so I approached him, he was tall, muscular and still managed to look smart throughout his ‘boy jock’ kind off appearance.   
“Hi” I said walking up to him, trying not look like I hadn’t had a decent night of sleep in days.  
“Hello” he said politely, “excuse me could you be as kind as to point me in the direction of xx address building?”   
I was taken aback by his way of speech, “um, just take a left in the next corner and walk through 4 more streets until you read xx street and there you turn left again”  
“You should find the xx apartment there, luck”   
“Thank you kindly” he said and walked away with a quick pace, allowed by his huge body.  
And as if was destined we met again a month later on Christmas day. I had gotten paid as a birthday gift a week earlier and felt like going to a bar to get drunk and celebrate myself.   
When I walked in the first thing I noticed was this tall blonde man sitting at the end of the bar, he was drinking with some gorgeous woman that was all over him, I looked away and went to sit in the nearest bench by the bar.  
“Bartender” I called for the young man serving behind the bar, “I’d like a shot of Jägermeister” he nodded and came over to serve it. I drank it immediately and asked for another.  
After having a bunch of shots I ordered a cocktail, any that he recommended.   
“For you sweetie I have a perfect one” he said winking his eye. Minutes later he came to me with a pinkish drink, “a sex on the beach for you pretty boy”  
I blushed at that and took it, it had a nice mix with orange juice and whatever mix it had with the alcohol. I smiled at him asking for another.  
“You haven’t finished this one and yet you want another one” he said with a teasing tone, “are you perhaps trying to get drunk cutie”.   
I felt my face heating up and it wasn’t only due to the alcohol, no one had ever flirted with me before and I had never really thought about my sexuality, I mean I didn’t specially liked girls but it wasn’t like I was into boys either given my family history. I shifted in the chair getting self-conscious all of the sudden about my current clothes choice, I was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a Scottish print red button up shirt with a black tank top beneath. I looked like the emo kid I was, which was probably why he was teasing me in the first place.  
I looked over to the blonde guy I had met not long ago and noticed he was standing up and leaving his date alone. He approached me, or rather the bartender.  
“Hey sir where do I pay?” he asked with his polite speech, standing way too close to me where I could smell his cologne.  
“Jajaja no one has ever called me sir man” he laughed, “I’m only 26, not old enough to be a sir yet”  
“Sorry” he quickly apologized getting red from embarrassment.  
“How cute” it had slipped from my drunken mouth. He looked at me and I tripped trying to get away.  
“Are you okay?” he asked me, I looked at him unable to say anything, I was so embarrassed. He helped me up, payed both our bills and took me back to his apartment as I was too drunk to try and make an excuse as to why I didn’t live anywhere.  
“Are you okay” he asked sitting me down on his couch, “did you get hurt?”  
“No” I said with a low voice, looking away from his worried stare.   
“What about your date tonight?” I dared ask.  
“Who?” he asked.  
“The girl that was all over you”   
He laughed, “jealous?” he teased, “she’s just a friend”  
“Nope” I said getting flustered, “and how was she just a friend when she was rubbing her huge breasts all over you”  
“So you like them big?” he asked looking sort of disappointed.  
“N-no” I shouted at him.  
“Great” he quickly said before taking my face into his hands and bringing our lips together, more like crashing though.  
“Sorry” he said pulling away, I was a mess. My drunken mind screamed at me to jump in between his arms and kiss him again but it was also confused as to what was going on.  
“I think you’re very beautiful” he said caressing my cheeks.  
I couldn’t take any compliments the right way, I bit my lip trying to think of what to say but instead I got another kiss from him, this time he bit my lip and licked me.  
“Open your mouth please” he begged. I did as asked, I parted my lips slightly allowing this stranger to kiss me like no one else ever had. After a while and after I had become a writhing mess we parted.  
“My name is Erwin by the way” he said panting, “Erwin Smith”  
“L-Levi” I managed to say as I tried to catch my breath.  
Sooner rather than later we started dating and a couple of months later I moved in with him.  
That had been a long time ago, we broke up two years after that but we lived together until I turned 19, when I went off to live alone and reunited with my mother, who was on her way to recovery and claimed she wanted to make things right.  
Now here I was thinking of nothing but this boy I had just met this semester, we hadn’t even known each other for more than 4 months and here I was anxious hoping my ex-lover whom I was currently living with would come home and fuck me so hard that I would forget about those beautiful eyes and that charming smile and the way his muscles flexed whenever he lifted something or even as he put or took his clothes off. God I was so screwed as far as I knew he wasn’t gay, hell I wasn’t either I didn’t feel anything for anyone for the period of time between breaking up with Erwin and meeting Eren. Hell all Erwin and I ever did was have sex, yes we went on dates but it felt more like we were friends hanging out.  
It was time for dinner by the time I got home after dropping Eren off, Erwin was home making dinner. He had his suit on, except for his coat and he had his tie thrown over his shoulder so it wouldn’t get a stain.  
“Hey there” I said going into the kitchen.  
“Levi!” he said startled, “I’m making dinner, want some?”  
“Sure” he was acting weird again, “do you have to travel this week again?”  
“No, I finished the final papers that were to be delivered for the arrangement with the new administration”  
“Great, so you’ll have some time off, huh?” I was setting the table looking for a way to ask Erwin about the problems that were fucking with my mind.  
“So…” I began, “have you ever been in love?” I tried asking casually, but failed as he raised and eyebrow and looked at me like I had said something completely crazy.  
“Levi?” he asked, “what is going on?”  
“Nothing I was just curious”   
“If it is about us, yes I did love you” he said turning the stove off and getting the plates to serve our food, “I still do, just not in the I want to date and marry you kind of love”  
“I’m sure you must love me too, after all these years” he walked over to the living room/ dinning area and placed the plates on the table.   
“Thanks” I said reaching over for mine.  
“So, what is this about?” he asked giving me that sharp look of his he gives when he already knows but wants to hear you say it.  
“N-nothing” I said sitting down across from him.  
“Hm…”   
We ate in silence until the tension he gave of became too much for me to bear.  
“Okay you win” I said sighing, “it’s about a boy” the moment it slipped through my lips and my mind analyzed what I had just said I bit my lip and went back to torture myself in my mind for having said that.  
“So, is this the boy whose mother is your sister?” he asked without any tact. What happened to the young boy who only knew proper speech and when to speak.  
“Step mom” I corrected, “but yeah”  
I shifted in my chair uncomfortably, I didn’t think I would fall for someone like this. Like enough to make me want to tell Erwin and try to figure how to make myself mentally prepared to make him unable to live without me.  
“What!” I thought to myself, “I actually like him enough to be thinking about such nonsense and keep talking to myself”  
Erwin called for me, bringing my attention back to him, “so, does he know?”  
“Is he gay? Are you even gay?” he asked, “I thought you were just a sexual being”  
“Wow men thanks” I snarked back at him.  
He laughed and gathered the things in the table to put them in the kitchen.  
“Well, Levi I wish you the best of lucks and I’m gonna take a bath now so G’night” he said taking his coat and leaving for his room.  
I sat at the dinner table for a while longer gathering my thoughts. How could I make him see how I felt and how could I make sure I had a shot with him. After a couple of minutes I remembered he had invited me to his training group.  
“Sweat bodies, two young attractive men, bodies pressed together” I thought, “yes that would do the trick and if he isn’t gay then I must at least make him doubt his sexuality” I smiled to myself at my plan. I took my phone out and texted Eren.  
ME: “Hey”.  
A few minutes later while I was getting ready for bed he texted back.  
EREN:D : “hi there”  
EREN:D : “how are you? Did you have dinner?”  
ME: “Yeah, just finished”  
ME: “My roommate made pasta”  
EREN:D : “Nice, I ate leftovers from yesterday”  
EREN:D : “don’t complain though it was delicious”  
EREN:D : “So have you thought about it?”  
ME: “About what”  
ME: “??”  
EREN:D : “my training group. Joining it”  
EREN:D : “Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8, or if you’d like you can go at 7”  
EREN:D : “Night shift and 5:45 am on Wednesdays and Fridays”  
EREN:D : “I only go on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 though”  
ME: “I’ll think about it, but 8 sounds nice”   
EREN:D : “Gr8 see you”  
EREN:D : “G’night”  
ME: “Night. Sleep well”  
I smiled triumphally as I had managed to make myself sound like I didn’t care when I actually was dying for him to ask me again. Now all I had to do was make it so we spend more time together so he starts noticing me.  
Tomorrow was Saturday but I could always ask him to come over to work on my final exam, although the important works were all at the university.  
I was woken up by the sound of Erwin in the kitchen making breakfast.  
“Make me something too” I shouted.  
“I’m making coffee, want some?” he shouted back.  
“No, tea please” I begged, rolling over in my bed getting up. I rubbed my eyes that hurt a bit.  
“Don’t do that you’ll hurt your eyes” Erwin said when I went inside the kitchen.  
“Shut up mom”   
“Language” he gasped, “I don’t remember raising you like this”, I punched his as he laughed.  
“What are you doing today?” I asked him.  
“Hm.. nothing, why?”  
“I was thinking on asking Eren to come and help me with something”  
“What? Spring cleaning?” he joked, “didn’t you finish you painting already?”  
“Yeah, but I’m making excuses so he can notice how he hasn’t noticed he is into me” I said repeating the words in my head trying to make sense of them, Erwin was probably trying to do so too as he had a huge question mark in his expression.  
“Shut up I’m still trying to figure out how I’m feeling”  
“That’s great” he said with a warm smile, “by the way your tea is ready”.  
After having breakfast I took a quick shower and put on my sweat pants and took off for a quick morning run.  
I went to the park 6km away from where we lived, I did a few laps around it and went over to the machine ground to take a break.  
I was doing some pull ups on one of them when I noticed a pair of beautiful teal eyes staring at me. I took my shirt, that I had taken off, and wiped the sweat from my forehead and chest.  
“Hi” Eren said, he sounded kind of nervous.  
“Hey” I said trying not to sound like I was ecstatic from seeing him there.  
“Working out huh” he teased.  
I bit my lip as I stared at him, he was wearing shorts and a white tank top, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his biceps well defined and the way his ass looked as he sat on top of his bike with his back arched due to the height of the seat, got me feeling thirsty all of the sudden.  
“Levi?” he asked getting my attention back to him, I mean back to the real world.  
“Uh yeah I am”  
“What about you? Are you alone or with your sister?” I asked hoping to talk to him a little more.  
“Oh, well I” he paused and bit his lip probably wondering on how to continue, “I’m here with my Mikasa and…”  
“…Mother” he finished lowering his voice hoping I hadn’t heard him.  
My heart beat paced up, I felt sick, I wanted to run but Eren would think it was his fault.  
“Sorry for keeping you, I’m going home now” I managed to say with a serene voice, “maybe you can come by later, I could pick you up”, He nodded and left on his bike.  
After I checked my sister wasn’t around I put a spare shirt I had on and left the park taking the shortest route back home.  
When I arrived Erwin was sitting at the dinning table with his glasses on reviewing some papers from his work.  
“Hi, did you have a nice run?” he asked not looking away from his work.  
“I ran into the pretty eyed boy I might have a crush on” I said tossing my shirts onto the dirty clothes pile in the small laundry room we had by the kitchen.   
“Nice, now please go take a shower you smell” he said shooing me.  
“By the way I might have invited him over, so you might want to get your pretty ass out of here before that”   
“Why? What are you planning on doing to the boy?” he teased.  
“Fuck you, unlike you I don’t bring boys into my apartment for the sole sake of fucking” I shouted back from the bathroom.  
After I was done Erwin was gone and the place was left for me to clean up, I rolled my sleeves and went over to the laundry room to get my tools for the task at hand. After I was done the place once again looked spotless and if I must admit sparkling and almost as if nobody lived there.  
The clock showed 17:45 so I texted Eren and left to pick him up. I got to his house in record time and called him so I wouldn’t have to go inside and meet with her again.  
“Hi there again” he said as he got in the car, “can we drop my sister off at the mall?”  
“Sure”   
He got off and ran into the house calling for his sister to hurry and come out. I remembered seeing her once but now that I checked she was definitely and Ackerman, she looked a lot like my mother and sister, beautiful black hair and dark eyes with porcelain white skin.   
She said hi and rushed to seat in the back, Eren apologized and thanked me again as he got in.  
“So which mall, east or south?”   
“South, by the cinema entry way” she said not taking her eyes from her phone.  
The drive there was quiet, viewed from the point that not one of us said a single word but was instead filled with my music selection.   
I went in the parking lot on the street level and parked by the cinema stairs.  
“Thanks I’ll take off now” she said hurrying Eren to step out, “bye and thanks man”   
I smiled and waved her goodbye, while Eren nagged her about not being polite to nice people that had just done a favor for them. I laughed and Eren went back inside.  
“Want to go in or do you want to rent a movie and watch it at my place?” I asked hoping for the later one.  
“We could order some food to be delivered while we pick the movie” he said smiling, god that smile could be the death of me.  
“Sorry I don’t have Netflix or anything like that” I said starting the car.  
“It’s okay Armin does maybe he can lend us his account”  
“Perfect” I said smiling, “what would you like to eat?”  
“I’d really like to have sushi” he said getting excited as he looked for a sushi delivery page to order.  
“You can order anything I also love sushi and ask for some extra bottles sweet soy sauce"  
We got to my place just in time for the delivery boy to knock and us having already selected a couple of movies we wanted to watch. I paid and we settled in the living room on the couch. I brought a blanket as the weather was cold outside and the apartment wasn’t really the best at keeping the heat inside as it was always cold. We had my computer connected to the tv with the first movie on pause and ready, the food set on the table and a couple of beers as none of us had to drive after.  
Eren fell asleep during the second movie. His head rested against my shoulder and his breath against my skin made me shiver. He looked so peaceful that I couldn’t bring myself to wake him up so he could head home. I stood up and turned the tv and my computer off, I lifted him in my arms and took him to my bed. I covered him with my bed sheets and head over to the kitchen to make myself some tea so I could calm down.  
After jerking off in the bathroom I head over to my bedroom and threw my tired body next to Eren’s.   
I woke up with a warm feeling, I tried moving closer to were it came from, I rolled over crushing with Eren’s body remembering I wasn’t alone. I was so embarrassed I ran over to the bathroom to hide. After washing my face with cold water I came out and head over to my room to wake him up.  
“Eren” I called him, “wake up”  
He growled in his sleep angry that I was waking him.  
“Leave me alone” he said with a sore voice, he was terrible at waking up.  
“No, come on wake up” I said shaking him and taking the blankets away. He tried kicking me but I managed to grab his leg before it connected with my nose.  
“Up I said otherwise you’ll leave here without breakfast” I threatened and it seemed to work as his eyes were now wide open in instinct.  
“I’m up” he said getting up and quickly running over to the kitchen, “come on Levi breakfast is not gonna make itself”.  
I laughed at his childlike behavior and head over there myself.  
“Careful, I don’t want you breaking anything” I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw Eren going through the cabinets gathering all the things for whatever it was he wanted to eat.  
“I’m careful” he growled, “want some eggs?”  
“Sure, will you be making them” I asked.  
“Yep so leave the kitchen and I don’t know take a bath or something” he said as he rushed me out of the kitchen.  
I took a shower and head over to my room to change only to find Eren there looking through his backpack. His face turned red and I realized I was half naked and that my towel was hanging very loose on my hips.  
“S-sorry” he said and bolted away from the room.  
I stood there for a couple of seconds before I resumed my task of finding clothes to wear. I chose a long over-sized white hoodie with jeans and black sneakers. I dried my hair and went over to where that nice smell was coming from.  
“Eren I can’t believe you didn’t burn my kitchen” I teased him  
He laughed, “Levi don’t be mean, I’m not that useless”  
“You’re right, just a bit” he looked offended and turned his face away in aa dramatic way.  
“I wont feed you then” he said pretending to be offended.  
“Really, were you gonna feed me?” I teased, “aren’t we moving too fast?”  
He gasped and turned around, his face red as a tomato and eyes wide open, “idiot, Levi you idiot” he took a plate and served his food leaving to eat at the dining table without another word.  
I took my share and went over to seat across from him.  
“How is it?” he asked shyly.  
“The eggs are very good” I said with a smile, “but the coffee choice isn’t my favorite I’m more of a tea kind of guy”  
“I know” he said switching our cups, “which is why I made it for me”  
I laughed at how cute he was, “thanks for the food”  
“You’re welcomed” he said giggling, “so, have you thought about joining me?”  
“Hmm… depends, the shower might be a bit cramped here” I said earning a kick from him from under the table.  
“Ouch sorry, but yeah it’d be cool”  
His face brightened and his beautiful smile made my heart ache, “great I’ll see you there at 7:50 then”  
“Don’t be late” he grinned after saying that.  
“Jaja, you wish” I kicked him under the table, “what are you planning on doing later?”  
“Nothing, why?” he asked  
“Uh, yes-yesterday you didn’t help me with my art project” I quickly said, “I was hoping you could help me”  
‘Fuck I sound like an idiot’, I thought.  
“Sure” he smiled, “I thought you were almost done”  
“You know since classes are almost over and exams are just around the corner”  
“Uh yeah, it’s just a couple of things to fix here and there” I said making up excuses so he could stay.  
“Sure” he said standing up and taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.  
“I’ll get my sketch book” I said leaving for my room, “sit on the couch, shirtless if you could” it slipped through my lips and I couldn’t stop myself as I said it, I must be losing it.  
“Okay, but if you wanted me to stay that badly you could’ve said something” he teased.  
I went back to the living room finding him as asked shirtless on my couch. I could see his underwear from the way his jeans were hanging loosely on his hips, his bare chest and exposed neck as if asking for me to mark him, cover him in love bites. Fuck I thought, I swallowed and tried to keep my composure before he noticed my growing erection under my oversized hoodie.  
“You can lie there or sit just stay still” I said picking up my pencil and beginning to draw him for the millionth time.  
“Hey, will you be showing all this art to me some time?” he asked, “like, am I invited to the exposition or something?”  
“Yeah, but you’ll only see it after it’s done, graded and I’m off the hook” I said looking at him over my sketch book.  
“Can I see the sketches then?” he asked.  
“No” I said hugging the sketch book close to me, like I was protecting it. If Eren saw my sketches of him, he would definitely run after finding out about my feelings, I had first to make it so he wouldn’t be able to run away.   
I had noticed his stares, the way he sometimes looked at me when he thought no one was looking at him, not knowing I was always doing the same thing. But Eren had never dated another man, sleeping with someone is one thing but actually feeling something and being with someone was a completely different thing, I didn’t want to ruin it just because I was certain about my feelings towards him.  
Eren left a little before 7pm, we talked about random shit and I showed him my essay for our only class together, he said he was almost done with his idea and characters. I didn’t see him until Tuesday at 8 o’clock.  
The place he trained was a sports club, entry for members only so I had to call him to ask if I was on some list or something.  
“Hey, I’m here” I said after he answered the phone.  
“Sorry, I’ll be there in a sec” he sounded out of breath. He showed up behind me, he had been running.  
“Hi, Eren JÄeger I’m with Mike’s training group” he said to the guard so he could let him inside, “Levi here is testing whether he likes it or not, it’s his first time” the man looked annoyed at me but let us through.  
“Let’s hurry we’re going to be late” he said as he ran.  
“It’s your fault, you could’ve warned me about the list thing” I said catching up, he was a fast runner.  
“Hehe” he laughed, “sorry I forgot”  
We circled through the swimming pool area and the gym, reaching the soccer field at last. The group had just began stretching and some were arriving like us. Eren went ahead and greeted everyone as I left my bag and jacket in the locker.  
“Who is this?” a tall man said approaching me, he sniffed me and nodded pulling back to go sniff at Eren, what a freak.  
“This is Levi” Eren said nervously as the man was still way too close to him.  
“I’m Mike Zacharias, nice to meet you” he said extending his had to greet me. I shook it and stepped back before he sniffed me again. He laughed and clapped getting everyone’s attention, “3 laps starting now”  
Eren took my hand and ran up the set of stairs next to the lockers.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, “everyone is running around the field”  
“It’s okay” he said beginning to run in the opposite direction from where the others were going. “It’s the same distance this way, and I don’t really like going around in circles”  
I laughed at his explanation, “Okay I’ll follow your lead”  
After we were done we stopped at the water post to drink some, and that’s when I noticed Erwin.  
He was standing in the field talking with Mike, they hugged and Erwin left.  
I worked with Eren though all the exercises and took advantage of them to feel him, not in a perverted way, I mean his arms and hips and see him as he did all the exercises and though of how he moaned whenever he was exhausted and thought of having him under and …, well I stopped and ran to the bathroom.  
After the class was over I waited for Eren to say goodbye to everyone and take his stuff to leave. We were talking about something when I noticed Erwin sitting in the restaurant alone, he wasn’t alone for a long time when Mike arrived and was greeted with a long passionate kiss.  
“Holy shit” I gasped.  
“Are you okay?” Eren asked as he noticed I had stopped walking.  
“Levi?” he asked again worried.  
“Yeah” I reassured him, “I’m fine I just saw someone I know”  
~  
End of PoV


	27. Kuchel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's semester is almost over, he makes plans with Armin and meets Levi's mom.  
> Hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any thoughts they are welcomed in the comment section below.

Eren’s Pov  
~  
It had been a couple of weeks since I had seen Armin, we’d both been busy with exams and projects to turn in by the end of the semester. Levi ended up joining my training group and we began a routine of meeting for a snack and hour before it began, were we talked about anything, I used it as an excuse to learn more about him and see if there was any way I could ever be in his line of ‘sight’.  
I felt my phone buzzing, and laughed loudly when I checked it, which made Levi look at me puzzled.  
“it’s Armin, sorry” I said unlocking my screen to tell him I was busy, “give me a second”  
ARMIN: “Ereeeeenn!!!!”  
ARMIN: “Babe I haven’t seen you in decades”  
ME: “Hi, sorry. I’m gonna go exercise in a couple of minutes”  
ARMIN: “What does that mean? Ditch it!”  
ME: “No way in hell”  
ARMIN: “Why are there any hotties? ;)”  
ME: “No! I just never skip this, it’s important to me”  
ME: “Besides Levi is here”  
ARMIN: “You have changed :(”  
ME: “Man I gotta go, talk to you later.”  
I turned my phone off in case he decided to call.  
“Sorry about that” I apologized to Levi.  
“It’s okay, how is he?” he asked.  
“He’s okay, he’s probably gaining up the courage to call Annie anyway”  
“What about you?” he asked looking at me with his light grey icy eyes that seemed to melt my bones.  
“Um, me? What about me?” I stuttered, he chuckled at that.  
“I meant, is there anyone you’re gathering the courage to call” he asked bluntly.  
‘Yes, you’ I thought to myself, making me blush.  
“So there is, huh” he said noticing the pink blush in my cheeks, “cute” he said in a low voice, but I managed to hear him which I turn helped to make me blush like mad. I stood up in a hurry hoping he hadn’t noticed.  
“We should go with the rest of the group” I said pointing at some of the people we trained with arriving.  
“Eren” I heard him call in his sweet voice.  
“Y-yes!” I stiffened and shouted much to my embarrassment.  
I heard him laugh as he approached me, “you left your bag behind, you klutz”.  
After the class was done he walked me to my bicycle and then we parted ways.  
“See you in class tomorrow” I said wanting to chat more.  
“Tomorrow is Friday” he corrected, “we don’t have class together tomorrow”  
“Oh” I said and laughed nervously, “I forgot”  
“We can meet for lunch if you’d like to” he said looking through his schedule, “I have free period at exactly 1pm”  
“Great” I said getting excited, “see you tomorrow”.  
I arrived home by 9:30, took a shower and turned on my phone.  
I had 5 missed calls and lots and lots of messages from Armin on messenger, Whats App and Instagram. Man that guy did have way too much free time.  
ARMIN: “Eeeeeereeeeen!!!!!!!!”  
ARMIN: “You heartless b*****d”  
ARMIN: “DON’T IGNORE ME!!!”  
His last text had been five minutes ago so he was most likely still online.  
ME: “Hi”  
ARMIN: “Hi! That’s all you’ll say”  
ME: “bye”  
ARMIN: “NOO, wait don’t”  
ME: “What is it?”  
ARMIN: “When do you finish your exams?”  
ME: “I think it’ll be on the 12th, why?. You’re not planning on throwing a party, are you?”  
ME: “if that’s it, I’m not going”  
ARMIN: “That’s not it, I swear :)”  
ARMIN: “My parents are coming home and they rented a house by the beach for us all to go”  
ME: “Who is us all?”  
ARMIN: “Me, you, Mikasa, …Annie perhaps”  
ME: “Whoa you’re dating her? Congratulations”  
ME: “I’d love to, I haven’t seen your parents in months”  
ARMIN: “Yeah neither have I”  
ME: “But Mikasa wont go though, she is glued to that bastard Jean”  
ARMIN: “You can bring a friend then, wouldn’t want you to get bored whenever I leave to be with Annie”  
ME: “I’ll see, good night”  
I had a person in mind, but was I gonna be brave enough to ask him out like that. I mean it was just going to be friends going on vacations together, nothing else. Just two guys in a house by the beach, with longs walks by the sea…  
“Fuck” will liking someone ever be easy. What if he doesn’t like me, what if he can’t go, I’d have to be alone while Armin makes out with his girlfriend. Did I even want a relationship with Levi, mother seriously hated his guts and I’m not even sure he likes me. He probably has a boyfriend, that man he lives with.  
“Off course you idiot!” I said out loud. Why else would he live with another man seven years older. And also I don’t even expect anything to come out of this holiday thing, we’re just friends and I have small crush on him and that’s it.  
“Yeah, I’ll ask him tomorrow and prove myself I don’t feel anything” I said convincing myself of my delusions.  
The next morning I realized I had forgotten I didn’t have class so I stayed in bed until it was time for me to get ready and leave to meet with Levi. I put on white skinny jeans, a big green sweater, black converse and a big light brown scarf. I took my backpack and put my wallet and a couple of notebooks in it so to pretend I actually had had classes that day.  
I was on my way when I felt my phone buzzing.  
‘id caller Levi’  
“Hi” I said hoping he wouldn’t notice I was on the bus instead of school.  
“Eren, god I’m sorry” his voice sounded worried.  
“What happened?” I asked hoping it wasn’t anything bad.  
“I forgot you were on exam week and you didn’t have class” he said and I laughed at how cute he was.  
“it’s fine, I’d forgotten too” I said with a smile in my face.  
“Where are you?”  
“On my way, near a Starbucks”  
“Get off, I’ll pick you up” he sounded like he was running  
“O-okay” I said standing up to touch the button for the driver to stop at the next stop.  
“I’m in front of the only Starbucks in the area” I told him and waited for his answer.  
“Great I’ll be there in five” he hung up and I sat on a bench to wait for him to arrive.  
In five minutes exactly his black Camaro was stopping right in front of me to get in.  
“Hi, sorry again” he said with a worried look on his face, “I hope I’m not distracting you from your exams”  
“Nah it’s fine” I said putting the seatbelt on, “I studied for my last test yesterday, and now I have the weekend before it, so one less day wont make a difference so close to it”  
“Reckless bastard” he joked to what I giggled, I liked it that he felt comfortable speaking to me.  
“Right mister” I teased, “I’m sorry I’m not a neat freak”  
“What’s that got to do with anything” he said not denying the fact.  
“That you are most likely to organize everything and study for the exams since the beginning of the semester”  
“And why wouldn’t I” he said with a serious tone, “you do now I’m a senior, right?”  
“And like old people you know all the tricks to a stress free life” I joked and he laughed.  
“Right, because being, what two years older makes me an old fart” he said giving me an annoyed stare, though I knew he wasn’t annoyed.  
“Where are we going?” I finally asked.  
“Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you” he said looking at the clock to check the time, “we’re having lunch with my mother”  
I didn’t know what to say, I have met Levi’s mother after that party but we hadn’t spoken and I didn’t want to intrude in their mother-son time.  
“Is it okay if I go?” I asked getting nervous as it seemed we were arriving at our destination.  
“Yes, she actually wants to meet you” he said parking the car.  
Levi turned the engine off and told me to get out. A beautiful woman that looked a lot like Levi was waiting for us by the door, she looked nervous and was fidgeting with the sleeves of her long sweater. She looked to skinny, almost frail, standing there. Her lips blue and trembling from the cold weather.  
“Mom we should hurry inside” Levi said hurrying over to his mother’s side. I felt a pang of pain in my heart watching them interact like a ‘family’.  
“You coming?” he asked as I stood there by the car.  
“Yeah, sorry” I ran inside, “excuse me”  
“Hello, Eren right?” his mom smiled, still shaking.  
“Y-yes” I said shyly.  
“Don’t just stand there” she came to my side and walked me in, “come sit, lunch will be ready any time”  
I bit my lip nervously and went to sit next to Levi on the couch. Her house was rather big for a person to be living there alone, she had a spacious living room with a big 2 piece sofa we were sitting on (each piece had a 3 seat space), there was a big shelf full with souvenirs, tea cups and photos of Levi and ... mother?. I stood there in shock, the woman in the photo was barely a teenager holding a baby in her arms, that was Levi’s mom, another photo had the same woman all grown up with her daughter planting a tree in the yard, they both had such big smiles and were covered in dirt, it made me smile at how happy they looked. The next photo was of them with a little baby in the daughters’ arms, he was so small he seemed to fit in her hands. That girl looked a lot like mother.  
“Levi” I whispered looking at the photo of the girl smiling while holding the tiny baby that seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
“Yeah” he said with a tired voice, I hadn’t felt him, “that’s my sister and the baby is me”  
I gulped, I felt as if I was prying through his private life without an invitation.  
“And she, is she…?” I was afraid of asking.  
“Elena, she…” his mother spoke, her sweet voice had a hint of pain, “my daughter, my 1st born”  
“She… I know her as Karol” I felt like crying when I saw Levi’s mothers eye tear up.  
“I’m sorry” I said with a broken voice.  
“It’s okay” Levi said annoyed, “come on mom the food must be burning by now”  
They went into the kitchen and I was left alone standing there looking at the photo of their broken happy family.  
Why did mother hate them so much? I wondered until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch, I turned around and saw Levi hold back a smile.  
“Come on the food is served” he guided me to my chair and pulled it out for me to sit.  
“Thank you for joining us dear, I never meet my boys friends” she said smiling to what Levi scoffed.  
“Mom please, you met Erwin and Hange” he said annoyed, “isn’t that enough”  
“Hm” she gave him a bright smile, “they still come from time to time and bring me tea herbs and cakes to eat with them”  
“Great, I hope they don’t bother you that much” Levi said with a side smile, “Hange can be too much to handle sometimes”  
We all laughed at that, it was true. Hange might be a genius and a passionate being but they were quite eccentric and ‘tiring’, to a certain degree, to deal with.  
“Thanks for the food Miss Ackerman” I said shyly.  
“Oh dear, call me Kuchel” she smiled and ruffled my hair, it felt good.  
She stood up to take the dishes to the kitchen, leaving me with a dumb smile in my face which Levi was staring at with a scowl.  
“What is that smile for?”  
“Hm, nothing” I said giggling.  
He sighed and ruffled my hair like his mother had done. The contact made my heart beat rise like mad and my cheeks burn from the closeness.  
“Are you alright dear?” Kuchel came back with a platter full with tea herbs, slices of cake and the very pretty tea cups.  
“Yeah” I was so nervous the tea cup almost slipped through my fingers, Levi managed to catch it and now I had his hand in mine as I held onto the cup.  
“Idiot, watch it” he said annoyed placing the cup back on the table. His mother scolded him for being harsh and he apologized rolling his eyes.  
“Dear which flavor would you like for your tea, or would you like some coffee?” she asked bringing the platter with the boiled water and cups to the table in front of the couch.  
“Mint is fine” I said grabbing the small bag from a wooden box she handed me containing dozens of different flavors.  
“Like a kid” Levi huffed, “I want black thanks mom” his mother rolled her eyes like he had done before and sat down next to me.  
“So Eren, how did you and my grumpy child became friends?” she asked.  
I laughed so hard Levi punched me in the arm, his mother scolded him and we both laughed as Levi glared at us.  
“He was about to be kicked from university and a ‘friend’ Petra called for my help as his supervisor” he took a sip from his tea.  
“And how are you doing sweetie?” she asked me, with a worried look. I smiled and sighed.  
“For the time being I’m doing great all I have to do now is pass the exams with a decent grade and I’ll pass”  
She smiled and patted me on the head, “good boy, Levi son, make sure he studies and does well without stressing too much okay”  
“Yes mom” he groaned to which I giggled.  
“Well we should be going home now” he said getting up, he took the platter with all the tea cups and took them to the kitchen.  
“Oh, right” his mom got up and took my hands, “I’m sorry to have taken up so much of your time”  
“I hope everything goes alright sweetie” she smiled and for a second I thought, ‘this is how Levi must look like genuinely smiling’, I smiled back and took my bag ready to go.  
Levi came back hugged his mother and signaled for me to go get the car started.  
~  
End of PoV  
“Bye mom” Levi said turning for the door.  
“He’s a nice kid, son” he stopped and laughed.  
“Yeah he is”  
When Levi got to the car he opened the passengers seat and glared at Eren.  
“Get up” he said.  
“What happened?” Eren asked afraid he had offended his mother in any way or done something that had made him angry.  
“You’re driving” Levi said taking Eren’s seatbelt off and helping him out of the car.  
Eren was in shock for a second and after that giggling like a school girl, “for real?”  
“Yeah, just don’t make me regret having said that” Levi sat on the passengers seat and put his seatbelt on, he checked everything was alright and told Eren to go.  
Eren was nervous as fuck, he had never driven a car before, his dad had taught him but never actually let him drive his car. He gripped the wheel and let his feet touch the floor of the car for a second taking in all the feelings the experience were gifting him.  
“Come on, we don’t have all day” Levi said in an annoyed tone, “put it on reverse first and get us on the road”  
Eren nodded shyly and did as told slowly trying not to crash Levi’s beautiful ‘Camaro’.  
After getting to the road Eren changed to drive and stepped on the gas, putting as little pressure as he could. The car started moving forward, Eren shrieked and took his foot from the gas pedal.  
“Come on, It’s fine here, it’s one road until we go in to the highway” Levi said calmly.  
“O-okay” Eren stepped on the gas again and the car moved forward. Once the got to the first traffic light he panicked and took his foot off the gas and pushed slowly on the other one to stop the car.  
“Relax” Levi said next to him, “move the car a bit more, we’re too far from the car in front”  
Eren nodded and did as told, when the light moved flash green he stepped on the gas again.  
“Turn right on the next street” Levi warned him.  
“O-okay” Eren turned the wheel a couple of time before the car began to turn to the right and moved on the next street.  
“Good”  
Eren drove all the way to his house with no more that a couple of times where he had panicked and accidentally got a wheel onto the berm, but no scratches or crashing with anything.  
When they arrived at his place, Eren’s heart was beating so fast he still had his hands gripped on the wheel even though the car had stopped. Levi laughed and placed his hand over Eren’s.  
“Relax” he said softly, which only helped to make Eren blush and become even more nervous than before. Levi caressed Eren’s fingers and took his hands off the wheel.  
“Eren look at me” he said firmly.  
“You did great, now get in your house before your mother gets here and drags you out by the ear”  
Eren laughed at that and seemed to relax even if just a little. Levi seemed so close to him, his eyes locked on his and his hands touching his own, his heart beat speed up and Eren felt his face burning as if he had a fever.  
“Eren JÄeger” they heard a voice from outside the car. His mom was now surrounding the car and getting the drivers door open, she grabbed Eren and threw him out of the car. Levi got angry and got out too, he went over to where Eren was but got pushed away by his sister.  
“Don’t you dare touch him, you filthy boy” she said leaving with Eren, who she was harshly grabbing by the arm. She dragged Eren in and shoved the door close as hard as she could.  
Levi sighed and drove off, feeling a million needles stabbing him though his heart. It pained him to see Eren like that, looking so defenseless on the floor and his scared look when his mother took him.  
“Fuck!” he screamed punching the steering wheel.  
A couple of hours later Levi got a text from Eren.  
EREN: “Hey, sorry for what happened”  
EREN: “I wanted to ask you something, are you doing anything on winter holidays?”  
LEVI: “Hi, I’m sorry I got you in trouble, are you okay?”  
EREN: “Yeah I’m fine”  
EREN: “So… are you?  
LEVI: “What? Doing anything?”  
EREN: “Yeah, cause my friend Armin had invited us over to his beach house. It’d be him and his girlfriend, Mikasa might come too and well us if you come”  
LEVI: “I still have to work on fixing some of the works I’ll be using for the exhibition but I’ll have time from the 24th till the 6th”  
EREN: “Great, I’m leaving with Armin on the 22nd, I’ll send you the location and you can come”  
LEVI: “Perfect”  
EREN: “Good night Levi, it was nice meeting your mom”  
LEVI: “Good night Eren, she liked you too”  
Eren giggled, he had had the courage to invite him, now he had to see if he had it in him to be friends with Levi without fucking it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are interested in NSFW ERERI, ERURI, ERWINXMIKE, ARMINXANNIE, JEANKASA, ... , I'll be posting another work related to this one in which I'll put all the sexy scenes. If there are other ships you like comment down below and I'll find time to write them all.


	28. Winter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin invites Eren and company to join him at the beach for winter break, little did Eren know that his friend wasn't as dumb as he appeared (when it came to love, off course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to update, i'm not quitting this story so please bear with me for a while longer, there's still a long way to go

Eren’s PoV  
~  
With classes finally over and exams already finished we were free to go conquer the world, until the 6th when we would have to go through another semester until our long awaited summer vacations. Levi had accepted to go and texted me with some advances on his senior exam presentation. He was graduating by the end of the year and he also had a competition in which he could, if he won, get a scholarship in a prestigious ‘Art Academy’. Mikasa though it had taken some persuading and giving in had accepted to come if Jean could come along.  
I woke up that morning by the warm feeling of sunrays touching my exposed skin, it was only 1pm and Armin was supposed to come get me with his parents by 5pm. Mikasa had asked me to tell mom that Jean was a buddy of mine and got her to accept the bastard to stay over so we could all leave at the same time.  
When I got up noises from the kitchen made me walk over to see what was going on. Mikasa was sitting on the counter kissing Jean with her legs wrapped around him. She was moaning and that enough was sufficient to make me want to barf and kill the son of a bitch.  
“Stop right there” I said, “What would you have done if it had been mom that came through this door?”  
Jean was hiding his face in Mikasa’s neck, and she was looking at me furiously over the fact that I had dared to interrupt them.  
“Fuck off” she said jumping off the table.  
“Yeah, something you are most certainly not gonna do there” I said shooting a glare at Jean that was now looking at me.  
“What?” she asked innocently, which made Jean blush.  
“F.U.C.K” I spelled for her and left before she could punch me in my pretty face.   
I got in the bathroom and decided to take a long shower before we had to meet again and spend over 2 hours trapped in a car together.  
When I was finally ready and bored of waiting Armin’s caller id showed on my phone.  
“Hey babe” he said with a flirty tone, “I’m almost there”  
“Gotcha I’ll tell Mikasa” I hung up before he said anything inappropriate about my sister and he boyfriend. I ran upstairs to get them.  
“Ugh, stop making out in my face” I said covering my eyes in despair.  
“Stop being a peeping tom” Mikasa said.  
“You don’t know what that even means, you’re too young” I said gasping at her words.  
“No but I heard about it in a movie” she stuck her tongue out childishly and grabbed Jean’s hand pulling him away.  
We were standing on the street’s berm when two black USV’s appeared. One was driven by Armin’s father and the other by his mother. They got off and we hugged, it had been too long since I had last seen them, I couldn’t begin to understand how Armin felt when he saw them again.  
We loaded our bags and stuff and divided ourselves into two groups so we could all fit in. I went with Armin, Annie and his mom, while Mikasa went with Armin’s father and Jean. I wasn’t happy about them being alone but as long as I wasn’t alone with them I stopped caring.  
The drive until we were finally on the highway was slow as working hours ended at around that time and the streets where crowded with cars trying to get home and those like us that were trying to get to the highway. But after that we managed to advance at a nice pace of a 110km/h.   
We spent three hours approximately in the car, Armin and Annie shyly adverting their eyes while they held hands. I sat on the front with his mother.  
“How have you been Eren?” she asked.  
“I’m good” I said biting my lip, I hated lying to her but I also didn’t want to worry her as I hadn’t seen her in so long. “How was your trip with your husband?”  
“Oh it was great we visited sites still unseen by human kind, other than us and the exploring team off course” she said getting excited, “it was like a dream, the excavation of the samples we required took way too long and so we had to stay longer than expected but it was such a beautiful place we didn’t want to leave”  
The days before Levi’s arrival went by slowly, time almost seemed to have stopped. I mean Mikasa was with her boyfriend, Armin was with the girl he had always liked and here I was all alone staring at the horizon and the sun setting by the sea shore. Off course I made it so Mikasa wouldn’t sleep in the same room as her boyfriend, Armin’s parents agreed with me that it wasn’t right for a lady of such a young age to sleep in the same room as a man. So Annie had to share a room with Mikasa and Jean had to sleep in a bunk bed with Armin in the room upstairs right over mine. I was the only one sleeping in the first floor and since I was waiting for a male friend to come over they had let me get the room for myself.  
Levi got there on the 24th exactly at 10 am. He arrived in his beautiful car and parked beside Armin’s parent’s USVs. Had gave me a smile as I rushed over to greet him happy to finally have someone to spend my time with. I helped him put his bag and other things in ‘our’ room.  
“How was the drive here?” I asked him.  
“Fast there weren’t many people trying to leave the city as there were yesterday” he said sitting on the bed.   
The room was big enough to held space for two-seater bed, a night stand in between beds, a big closet and a small bathroom. I had taken the bed on the right which was closer to the only window the room had, which meant the only source of light we would have. It was perfect actually as I found it hard to wake up without light, like when I slept with the curtains down I lost track of time and no matter if I saw the time on my phone as my room was still dark it was still night time for me, that shit had actually caused me to be late more than a couple of times to school.   
I sat on my bed and asked him, “what do you wanna do now?”. He looked exhausted, perhaps it’d be better to let him sleep and then call him for lunch later in the afternoon, but if he slept now he wouldn’t be able to sleep during the night and he would be exhausted again tomorrow and so he wouldn’t be able to join us to the beach, which I really really wanted to go to.  
“I’d rather go out for a walk before I fall asleep” he said standing up and going for his backpack.  
“Wait I’ll go fetch Armin” I said heading towards the door.  
“That’s okay” I heard him say behind me, I turned around seeing him do something on his phone before putting it away, “let’s just go the two of us”.  
I didn’t see that coming so I couldn’t mask that big goofy smile that always appeared on my face whenever I thought of him, I nodded and we left without telling anyone.  
“Where are we going?” I asked him as we walked down the dirt road towards the main street.  
“Nowhere, I just feel like walking without a destination” he turned to face me and asked, “if that’s okay with you”.  
I nodded, he resumed his pace and guided me through town, through the smaller streets and avenues, we went up the hill and sat on a bench just looking down at the ocean. It was so beautiful, the cloudless sky, the sun high and warm above us, Levi sitting next to me.  
“It’s really beautiful” I said looking at him and then turning my gaze so he wouldn’t notice my staring.  
“It really is, makes me want to paint it” he said taking a photograph with his phone and smiling to himself.  
“I’d love to see that” I noticed he was looking at me, I fidgeted in my seat before talking again.  
“So, how’s the gallery coming along?”   
“Great” he said with a smile, “I have a theme and most of my pieces style and such chosen already”.  
“Awesome, when will I be able to see this art which I have been a muse to” I said daring to flirt a little.  
He smirked, “you’ll have to wait until all of the pieces are finished and placed inside the gallery’s space before you even get a glimpse of it” he looked at my expression and almost burst into laughter, “which means you shouldn’t look at yourself in the mirror ever again”  
“That is until my exhibition” I bit my lip and repressed a smile, god how I wanted to taste his lips and feel the way his calloused fingers would feel against my skin. I bit my lip, the thought of Levi thinking of me while he worked on his art excited me, I was so happy that at least in a way he was thinking about me.  
We were in comfortable silence, staring at the ocean when my phone buzzed. Armin was calling,  
“Hey, where are you?” Armin asked.  
“Dunno” I said looking at Levi.  
“What do you mean? It’s lunch time” Levi smiled at Armin’s loud voice.  
“We should get going” Levi said getting up, he extended a hand which I took.  
“We are heading back now” I said before hanging up.  
“Do you remember the way back?” I asked looking down to our tangled hands. He didn’t say a word just lead the way back to the house.  
We got there 30 minutes later panting, out of breath, still holdings hands though.  
“Where were you?” Mikasa asked looking like a worried momma bear.  
“None of your business” I mocked her letting go of Levi’s hand and going inside the house.  
Levi smirked at her angry face and followed me to our room, where I was taking my shoes off and putting on my sandals.  
“Man I’m so tired” I threw my body over the bed, “my feet hurt, I don’t think I’ve walked that much in a long time”  
He laughed at that, “come on it wasn’t that much”  
“Levi, we were gone for like 3 hours” I said sitting up, “2 of those were spend walking” he rolled his eyes and came over to where I was. He pinched my nose and laughed at my pained expression,   
“you’re a big baby, come on. It wasn’t that much”. He ruffled my hair like you would a child and left for lunch.  
I just sat there blushing like a virgin, staring at the door he had just left through.  
“Hey what’s taking you so long?” Armin asked barging in, I looked at him still an a daze.  
“Earth to Eren” he said waving his hand in front of me, trying to get my attention. I blinked a couple of times before I focus my gaze on him.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Did you not pay attention to what I just said?” he asked feigning being offended like a good friend would when you notice your best friend is crushing on someone.  
“Oh my god!” he screamed, “is it Levi”  
“Wha-what are you talking about?” I said loudly standing on top of the bed, “Armin man, have you gone mad?” I asked  
“The girl, I mean the guy you are crushing on” he looked so excited, happily hopping, “oh this is so good”  
“What is so good?” I asked freaking out at Armin noticing my obvious crushing over Levi. I mean, it’s not like I hide my feelings, one look at me and you would notice how I felt. I just hoped Armin would let me be, just like every other person in my life did whenever I had a crush on someone.  
“You are finally showing human emotions other than rage!” he covered his smile and giggled as I shot him a deadly glare.  
“Are you coming to eat?” Levi’s annoyed voice was heard from behind the door, he slammed it open and leaned on it as he looked at me with bored eyes.  
“Coming or not?” he asked.  
“Yes!” I jumped off the bed and placed my arms around his neck, he took me is his arms and walked me out of the room and out of the house over to the garden, were we would be having lunch.  
“Okay love birds, just calm down” Armin said walking past us, earning a groan from the both of us. Levi let me down and head over to seat on the opposite side of Mikasa. She shot him a glare, “Where did you take my brother?”.  
“None of your business” he said not breaking away from her furious stare. She frowned and threw her fist against the table.  
“Careful there she-Hulk” Levi joked, I had to step in before Mikasa had a chance to bite his head off.  
“So what were you two doing this morning?” Armin said trying to change the aim of tension. Jean’s face turned bright red, he let go of Mikasa’s hand and looked away. She fidgeted uncomfortable in her seat, you could see her neck and arm muscles tightening as she got angrier. I laughed nervously as I awaited for her to lash out, thankfully for all of us Armin’s parents came out through the kitchen door with food.   
“Great! Food!” I leapt with joy, I sat down next to Levi and waited for the food to be within grasp to serve it in my plate.  
“What are we having mom?” Armin asked helping her put the food in the table for us to grab.  
“Mashed potatoes, salad, corn, rice, meat and sausages” his mom said with a smile sitting down.  
Annie finally showed up, she was wearing a black bikini top and shorts, she walked silently and sat across from Armin.  
She was awfully quiet, unlike last night, I noticed a couple of hickeys on her neck and shoulder, wet hair trying to cover them. I blushed and looked away feeling as if I had taken advantage of her somehow.  
Levi noticed me blushing and snickered at my childishness.  
“Where were you guys today?” Armin’s dad asked us.  
“Levi took me for a walk around town” I smiled.  
“And you guys didn’t get lost?” he looked surprised, “how did you guys like it?”  
“it’s is very pretty, the ocean, the clear sky…” I said looking over at Levi.  
“It’s very quiet and calm out here” he said, “up the hill the ocean looks so beautiful” he met my gaze and we stared at each other until Armin coughed getting our attention back to him.  
We ate while hearing stories about Armin’s parents and Armin’s childhood embarrassing stories. We had a great time, we ate dessert and left for a walk to the beach by 5pm.  
I was tired and Levi must have been twice as tired but he still went along, which is why I joined them.  
It must sound pathetic, I know, I have zero intention of telling Levi how I feel about him. I want to be near him, be his friend, but I’m still afraid. Afraid he will see the demons inside me, that he will grow tired of me or betray me like everybody else had ever done.  
We walked down the streets and onto the main road which led us to the ocean. The beach was surrounded by white sand, there weren’t many people there so it was a perfect scenery to sit and relax as the sun set down. We walked over to a small place that sold ‘empanadas’ and bought some to keep us warm as the temperature lowered with the setting of the sun.  
“You are shaking” Levi said sitting closer to me, “I told you to bring a warmer jacket”  
“This one is fine, thank you mom” I said showing him my red-whine GAP jacket as I put it over my shoulders.  
He huffed and moved to focus on the sea once more, “it’s amazing how nature can paint these beautiful colors and make them into whatever it wants it to be”  
I smiled, “Yeah, I bet your paintings could never beat something this beautiful” I teased, earning a well-deserved kick.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see” I looked at him surprised, “you thought I would let you see my work before my final gallery just to prove you wrong” he snickered. “Please JÄeger give me more credit”.  
We both laughed, I shoved him and he pulled me down with him. We were laying on the sand, red-orange-purple the whole rainbow creating a beautiful scenery before our eyes on the sky, the clouds and the first stars of the night adding a magic hint to it. My heart began beating so fast, I became aware of how close we were, our shoulders touching, his leg over mine. I stood up and hurried to fin an excuse to head back to the house.  
“I’m coming with you” Levi said getting up, but I stopped him.  
“It’s fine, I’m just tired” I said with a big smile, “enjoy the view, I’ll just go lay down”  
“Sure” he said looking sort of disappointed, I bit my lip but left without saying anything else.   
My heart ached, I found it hard to breathe every damn time I was near him. I really had to find a way to get over him or convince myself that this was just an illusion and my feelings were never real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're interested in some ERERI NSFW chapters let me know, i have writen some but didn't know whether to put them here, since they're a part of this 'verse or create another 'story' with just scenes about them


	29. Confessisons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit crude and has a lot of content some people are not comfortable with, so if you don't like self harm, violence, speaking about rape (even if it's implied) PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. wait until next chapter to continue with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is a sinsitive chapter, if reading this might affect you, just skip this chapter and wait for the next one which i'm already writing.  
> :(

Levi’s PoV  
~  
“How are things with your brother?” I noticed Eren tense up at my question.  
We were sitting in bed, after Eren left I followed him leaving his friends back at the beach. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence, Eren checking his phone while glancing over at me from time to time and me just sketching on my bed.  
When we arrived he seemed more relaxed than when we were on the beach. I asked without thinking, hoping it would get to Eren to try and tell me what was keeping his mind so busy or why it seemed like he was mad about something.  
“He’s going back in three weeks, so I’ll have to bear with him for another couple of weeks after we get back” he said not looking at me, his eyes seemed to be looking at his phone but his lack of movement showed he was lost in his thoughts. I went over to were he was and sat down next to him.  
I cupped his face in my hands turning him to face me, “Eren whatever it is that’s been bothering you, if you can’t tell me at least let me help you”  
He looked at me with a questioning look, “What?”.  
“I mean if I’m doing something or if you’d rather me be anywhere else I’d gladly help you” I could see a glimpse of fear and hurt in his eyes, but what could he even be afraid of.  
“Sorry” he said with a raspy voice and I noticed as he tried to repress his tears. His watery eyes, frowned eyebrows, crunched nose and lips pressed together was the last thing I saw before he left the room, making it clear he didn’t want me following him.  
Had I screwed up in any way, perhaps, but if he didn’t tell me what I did wrong so I could fix it, there was no way of me making it up to him. And it hurt, it hurt because I just recently realized I might, with a teeny tiny possibility, have a crush on him.  
After thirty minutes went by I decided I had given him enough time to breathe and headed out to look for him. He was out in the porch looking up at the sky. It was dark by now, cloudless and full of shinning stars. He looked so sad, his eyes red and puffy, his nose pink from the low temperatures and his lack of proper attire. I came closer to where he lay, he seemed ‘better’ more calm, I laid down next to him. He didn’t flinch nor move from where he lay, he sighed and looked at me.  
“I’m sorry” he said with a broken voice, “you did nothing wrong” he brought his hand up to his face and I noticed how his knuckles were covered in dried blood.  
“That must hurt” I said in a sarcastic tone, he mustn’t have intended for me to see his injuries as he hid his hand and looked at me with terrified eyes.  
“Are you gonna put some ice on that” I said trying to get him to talk to me.  
He looked me in the eyes for a while before he spoke, “I like to feel the pain”. He looked so tired, I got up and left towards the kitchen where I picked a piece of cloth and wrapped a bunch of ice to give to Eren.  
He wasn’t there when I got back, I ran back into the house and found him in the bathroom, cleaning his wounds. He tore trough the skin, it looked painful, some even looked broken all swollen and bruised.  
“Here” I said handing him the cloth with the ice wrapped inside. He finished washing his hands and moved to put some iodine on his open wounds.  
“Ah” he flinched as the liquid made contact with his cuts, “fuck”. He put a couple of band aids over them and wrapped some bandages over his hands to cover his injury. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, taking his wrist and pulling him back into the room we were staying at I threw him on the bed forcefully and grabbed his left hand to put the ice on. After 10 minutes I went to the kitchen for more ice and did the same with his right hand.   
He didn’t say a word the whole time, he looked lost, not staring at anything in the room at all. After I was done he stood up, took my hand in his and pulled me along.  
We walked for another thirty minutes before getting to the beach, it was quiet now, not a single soul was there with us. The sound of the waves breaking against the rocks, the feeling of the cold-salty wind against my skin.  
“Fuck it’s cold” I said noticing now how we only wore shorts, sandals and a t-shirt.  
“It’s alright” he said quietly as he continued to lead the way.  
“What the fuck JÄeger, I don’t want to die of cold” I stopped him in his tracks getting my hand back.  
“It’s alright, I already told Armin to leave a blanket for us and some food” he said with a broken smile, his eyes were sad, but he still looked beautiful under the moonlight. I wanted to hug him and tell him he was going to be alright, but I didn’t even know what was wrong to begin with.  
“What is it?” he asked me, he was holding a blanket like he had promised he had. He wrapped an end over his shoulder and offered the other to me, which I took the second he offered it.   
“I was just thinking” I said drifting my eyes away from him.  
“Careful” he said in a teasing tone, “you don’t want to hurt yourself”  
I punched him under the blanket, “you think you’re funny JÄeger? With that broken hand and anger issues” I said not stopping to think of the consequences of making and injured person face his problems while they were still vulnerable.   
“None of your fucking business Ackerman” he said sharply, and I could smell the threat, the anger that his tense body emanated.   
“You think you scare me?” I said with a defying tone, just like I used whenever Kenny was home and drunk ready to beat us.  
“You have no idea of what I’m capable of” he didn’t move from his spot but I could feel he was stopping himself from lashing out at me.  
“And you don’t know me either” he looked at me with animal like eyes, angry, eyeing his prey before feasting on them. If this had been on and entirely different context I wouldn’t have hesitated to make a joke over how sexy he looked, but it was different and saying that would only hurt our ‘friendship’ even more than it already was.  
“Don’t you dare analyze me, when you don’t know me either” he took the basket and opened it taking a sandwich for himself.  
I looked at the calm ocean and then back at him, there were tears in the brinks of his eyes, but his hurt-angry stare made it obvious that he would rather die than to let me see them sliding down his cheeks.  
“I was raised by my uncle” I didn’t really understood why, but I felt the need to tell Eren about me.  
“He was my mothers elder brother, his name was Kenny” he offered me a sandwich and I took it. it was hard for me talking about him and Eren seemed to notice as his eyes didn’t show the same amount of anger as they had before.  
“Was?” Eren asked quietly, I almost didn’t hear him. I chuckled, off course that was what he chose to pay attention to.  
“Was, is, I really don’t know” I said sighing, “I haven’t seen him for the past 10 years”  
“My mother wasn’t in the best condition to raise me and my sister” I could feel Eren tense as he now knew I was talking about his step mother.  
“She was the best, she taught me how to walk, talk, eat, read” I smiled at the memory, “but I was too young to see, to understand the meaning of the bruises she hid under her skirt, on her shoulders, her back. She was nice to me until I turned six, that was the first time I saw Kenny beat her. She didn’t cry as she already knew that was what he liked, if she cried he kept going, if she didn’t he would just punch her a few times and leave the house for hours even days”  
Eren remained silent, he had stopped eating and wrapped his sandwich back in a napkin. He looked pained, lost, and I knew I could only go on until he chose to talk to me.  
“She left” I said in a low broken voice, “she was 21, she had a degree already, she could leave and never look back and so that’s exactly what she did”  
“My real mother, my birth mother died when I was 5” Eren said breaking the silence, “it didn’t take my dad a year to find someone and marry them”  
“They had a baby shortly after that” Eren’s words cut through me like a sharp knife, I hadn’t really thought about it. Mikasa was only 6 years younger than Eren, that meant she could easily be Kenny’s daughter.  
My heart beat like crazy, I felt anger and pain, that bastard had won in the end.  
“She beat you, didn’t she?” it wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement I needed Eren to confirm. I could feel it, when I met her again, the way she looked at me and how Eren behaved whenever she was brought up. This time a single tear managed to escape, sliding down his cheek unattended.   
He sighed heavily, his gaze never looking away from that point in the distance they had fixed themselves on to force him not to cry or give in any sign of weakness.  
“I’m sorry” I said moving closer to him, “if I had been stronger, older perhaps his anger could have been directed completely towards me, it was me he wanted in the end”  
He flinched getting up and throwing the blanket on the sand, “don’t you dare” he growled.  
“That was her choice” he said, his voice breaking the more he spoke, “she was broken from the start, but she chose to stay broken”  
“She is no saint, but she was hurt Eren” I tried reasoning, “how could you know what it’s like?”  
His eyes wide, looking at me, hurt was the only feeling I could see there but not because of his past, but for my careless words.  
“How do I not!” he screamed, “do you have any fucking clue as to what she has done to me?”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” I didn’t know what to say to fix this. This time he looked at me with anger, he took the basket and threw it towards the rocks were it crashed and broke. He turned around and head on burst his anger against the wall. His bloodied hand left a print after each crash followed by a scream of anger and desperation. When had been the last time he had cried in front of someone, when had been the last time he had trusted someone before I took his feelings and danced over them. Couldn’t bear it any longer, my heart broke every time his fist connected with the hard surface. I hugged him from behind and pulled his body back, away from it and down on the sand.  
“Enough” I whispered, “it’s enough”   
He struggled until he understood I wouldn’t let go, his body relaxed in my hold becoming a trembling mess.  
“What are we going to do about those hands Eren?” I asked looking at them.  
The darkness surrounding us wouldn’t let me see it right, but they were bloodied, swollen and most likely broken.  
“I have an immobilizer from my hand and a pair of bandages and I can put some ice on it so the swelling goes down” he stood up the second I broke my hold on him.  
“Don’t tell Armin” he said as he began walking away.  
I took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, he didn’t shake it off, but he didn’t say anything either as we walked back to the house.  
Back in our room he was tending to his wounds as I excused him from meeting his worried friends.  
Mikasa looked like she wanted to kill me, maybe thinking I wasn’t letting her see her brother without good cause.  
“Goodnight Eren” she said through the door before leaving. Armin and his parents smiled and thanked me for accompanying Eren.  
“Need any help?” I asked as he tried addressing his wounds with his broken hands. Under the white light of the room I could see his bruised knuckles, the scratches and wounds already tended to, but the swelling looked way too painful for him to look so calm while wrapping the bandages around them.  
“Nope” he finished with his left hand and moved to bandage his right hand.  
“Do you always travel with a first aid kit?” I teased trying to break the tension.  
“Who doesn’t when they know hoe easy it is to break a bone” he smirked showing me his work after he was done.  
“Very pretty JÄeger” I smirked back, “but what are you going to tell them when they see that?” I asked very intrigued.  
“Nothing” he said with a calm expression that scared the hell out of me, “I will use my jacket at all times”  
“Seems like you’ve got everything figured out” I rolled my eyes at his stupid plan, “but then you’re not going to bathe on the beach?”  
“Off course I will” he said looking offended, “I would never give the chances of getting this sweet ass down to the each and in some cool salty water for anything” This time we both laughed until it hurt.  
He looked better, as he scrolled down his phone while reading something that had a smile creeping out from his mouth.  
“You are an idiot Eren JÄeger” I said smiling, I was now under my covers and ready to sleep.  
“You’re a bigger idiot” he said, “you hang out with me”  
I laughed, “well you do have a charming side and I can’t ignore that sweet ass, now can’t it?”  
He froze, his cheeks flaming red, he turned his face away and hurried over to turn off the lights before getting under his covers and drifting off to sleep.  
I woke up to his moans, at first I thought he was masturbating and thought of teasing him, but then I noticed he was writhing in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, I hurried over to his side and placed a hand over his forehead which was covered in sweat. He groaned and moaned as he turned and shifted in his bed, he kicked and almost threw me off the bed before he woke up screaming. I had to cover his mouth with my hand to keep him from waking up the entire house.  
“It’s okay, it’s over” I repeated over and over while rubbing his back, pressing his body against mine, trying to get him to see there was no danger.  
He panted, his heart beating like it wanted to explode inside his chest and he clung to me as if his life depended on it. He looked like a child, scared, trembling, looking for somebody to tell him everything was going to be okay and that’s exactly what I did.  
After a good deal of time passed he got up and went to the bathroom, when he got back his eyes were once again red and puffy and he looked at me hesitating for a second before he asked me, “would you please sleep with me tonight?”  
I smiled, “off course” I stood up from my bed and too a step towards his, he got under the covers and left his arm hanging, holding the other end, inviting me in.  
We slept with our limbs tangled together, his trembling form, too fragile and innocent like hugging me as he fell asleep.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if anyone felt attacked, bad or anything bad while reading this chapter, comments are welcomed and i hope you keep reading


	30. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns a bit more about Eren and they have their bonding moments in the midst of this shitty situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written out of PoV, just tryinng to see how it went. i had nothing on my mind, it wrote itself.  
> Also WARNING as this chapter contains self hurt, self destruction and similar things, is not that bad but it never hurst to be advised before jumping in  
> Hope you enjoy (TT_TT) :D  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (the torture)

Eren always struggled with the day after, he never knew how to act or what to say, so he usually went with ignoring the person and giving them the cold shoulder.  
Levi woke up early thinking he would find Eren curled in the bed beside him, he opened his eyes and noticed the cold sheets and the empty space next to him.  
He had a bad feeling in his gut telling him to go look for Eren, but he didn’t have to act on it as Eren himself walked in with a tray with food and sat on the bed.  
Eren didn’t say a word as he moved his things and placed his computed on top of the night stand and put on a movie before he started eating. Levi shifted in the bed to a sitting position looking at Eren with worried eyes.  
The boy had bags under his eyes, that were already swollen from having cried all night, his hands covered in bandages and a blank-emotionless face staring at the screen as he fed himself.  
“Morning” Levi said breaking the silence, Eren hummed and kept eating not sparing him a single glance.  
Levi’s brows furrowed as he didn’t understand Eren’s behavior, as to not disturb him any more he stood up and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Eren didn’t leave the room at all, he waited for everyone to leave the house before he decided to go to the kitchen to refill his food supplies and hide away in his room.  
Levi had decided to leave him alone for a couple of hours and was now sitting on the porch reading a book.  
“Hey there” Armin said approaching Levi, he sat down next to him and sighed.  
“What happened last night?” he asked, as always straight to the point, “I know Eren, so if you’re not the one covered in bruised I’m pretty sure he is”  
He had a calm-serious like stare as he spoke, Levi got so angry at the thought that Eren’s best friend new of this and chose not to act or even look like he cared enough to stop him.  
“Nothing” Levi said with a harsh tone.  
Armin got up and walked away, he turned and looked at Levi, “if you care, leave him be, there’s nothing you can do he can’t for himself” he walked away fast as he noticed Levi’s angry stare and the way his hands closed into fists the more he spoke.  
Levi tossed his book to the ground growling, “what is wrong with these people?” he thought.  
He went inside the house and into their shared room, Eren was wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt sitting with crossed legs on the bed as he watched another movie. He had chips and a plate with food on the table as he now had the computer sitting on the bed with him.  
He entered the room and closed the door behind him, Eren’s eyes still glued to the screen but he shifted uncomfortably letting Levi know he wasn’t actually paying attention to the movie. He decided to tease the other boy, he walked over to where his belongings lay on the ground, he took out his swimming shorts and a spare towel he had. He looked over his shoulder to where Eren was noticing how the boy had glanced at him when he bent over. Levi smirked, he took his shirt and shoes off and walked over to Eren to take his phone from the night stand where he left it yesterday before the went to bed. He noticed Eren’s rosy cheeks and how his eyes shifted between the screen and him.  
Levi bit his lip trying to keep himself from smiling at how cute Eren could be, besides and angry explosive boy. He took the rest of his clothes off and put on his shorts, this time Eren let out a choke and was covering his face when Levi looked at him.  
This time he couldn’t hide a laugh that escaped through his lips, “Wanna down to the beach? Or make use of the pool while the others are on the beach?” he asked Eren.  
The cute-angry boy changed his face to a serious one and ignored him, Levi sighed and left the room, he left his things by the pool and took his phone out.  
To Eren’s friend: “I’ll be ‘playing’ with Eren, don’t come home for the next 4-6 hours” he texted Armin, who had given him his number after his arrival the day before in case anything happened.  
Eren’s friend: “Kay, see you. He bites btw”  
He rolled his eyes at the comment but thought, “off course he does” and he laughed as he walked back to the room to meet his fate.  
“I’ll probably die” he muttered before opening the door and walking over to where Eren was. He closed the computer and took it from the bed tossing it onto the other one, Eren only had time to glare at him with hatred before he was lifted and thrown over Levi’s shoulder’s.  
He froze, Eren wasn’t used to people touching him less of all lifting him up like he was feather weight. Levi walked like this was nothing and took him to the pool area, “I’m sorry about this” he said before jumping in.  
The cold touch send shivers down Eren’s spine, though that could be because Levi was holding him close. When they resurfaced Levi was greeted with a fist to his face, he took without flinching.  
“I probably deserved that” he said before getting out and wrapping his towel around his shoulders.  
“Jackass, moron, asshole, mother-fucker, shithole,…”Eren gifted him with all sorts of insults before shutting up and taking his wet clothes off leaving Levi staring at his tanned muscular nakedness. He walked over to where his towel was hanging on a perch next to the things the others had worn to the beach yesterday, he covered his body waist down with it and sat down next to Levi.  
“I hate you” Eren said as he took his now wet bandages off. Levi stood up and left for a moment before coming back with a pack of ice, Eren glared at him but took it anyway.  
“I was thinking of ordering pizza or would his majesty like for me to cook for him” Levi asked hoping for the later.  
“Cook for me” Eren muttered barely audible, but in the silence they sat in Levi heard him and smiled at his pouting face and rosy cheeks.  
“Let’s put some clothes on first” he said getting up, “you take a shower while I cook”  
“No!” Eren said glaring, “I want to see you” Levi chuckled at how cute Eren could be when he wasn’t looking at him with killing intent.  
“I shower after you then, so hurry please I’m hungry” he said with a smirk on his lips, “unlike you I haven’t stuffed my face with food all day”  
Eren got up ready to punch him again but Levi was already running inside the house knowing all to well how he’d react.  
They showered and got dressed quickly, in about 30 minutes Levi was already chopping vegetables for the dish he was going to make.  
Eren sat on a stool by the kitchen’s table, across from where Levi stood.  
“Where did you learn how to cook?” Eren asked, since Levi’s movements seemed all too professional for a guy that didn’t look like he could cook anything other than rice.  
“I lived alone for some time and growing up either I cooked my food or I starved for days” he said with his eyes set on the knife in front of him and his body on not cutting his fingers and trying to look cool.  
Eren looked at him, his gaze too focused to notice he was dripping water all over his clean shirt instead of drinking it. Levi laughed at the sight and moved to help him.  
“You should take that off” he suggested, Eren smirked and looked at him with a devious smile.  
“You’d really like that, don’t you?” he teased, his fingers trailing up his shirt to remove it over his head.  
Levi blushed, Eren’s muscles tensing and relaxing as he took his shirt off and tossed it onto the couch. He tore his gaze away and moved to work on getting the chicken ready to cook.  
“So, how long did you live alone?” Eren asked, he wanted to know more a bout Levi, he just didn’t know when or how to ask him.  
“A couple of years actually” he said moving around the kitchen gathering the things he needed, “I lived with my uncle until I was 15-16, then I ran away and met Erwin whom I lived with up until I turned 19, I moved cities to start on university and one day he calls me and tells me he was going to be working here and asked if I wanted to live with him again, save rent and so”.  
Eren hummed after that ‘saving rend and SO’ thing, he moved in his chair looking at Levi work.  
“What about her, how long has it been since you last saw her?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Um, well” Levi scratched the back of his neck looking troubled, last time she had come up things hadn’t gone so well, “last time I was six years old, now I’m twenty four so for the past eighteen years I had not seen or heard about my sister, other than some small things like her going to college and you know, still being alive”  
Eren stood up, went to their room and without saying a single word left the house.  
Levi stood there upset, angry at himself for messing up and at Eren for asking shit about things he didn’t even want to hear about. He finished cooking, sautéed vegetables and fried chicken with ‘pasta di pesto’.  
He served two plates in hopes that Eren would eventually be back, cleaned after himself and set the table for the two of them.  
Eren came back fifteen minutes later with a bag in hand. “Sorry I didn’t know which you’d like” he said rushing in to the kitchen, messy hair, rosy cheeks and out of breath. Levi couldn’t help but stare, (ogle) at Eren’s still shirtless body.  
“I bought beer, I have blonde, red, black, from different brands” he set on the table and smiled happily at Levi, who had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide a smile that threatened to show.  
“I’m sorry” Eren said, head down like a sad puppy, “I just thought we could share them and we were out of…”  
“So you just ran off” Levi finished with a smile, Eren noticed him smiling, his face brightened up and he smiled giggling at that.  
“What are you smiling at?” Levi said pouting.  
“You’re so cute” Eren said without thinking, Levi stared at him in shock.  
“Y-you idiot, I’m the cool one here, you should be the cute one, I-I am the oldest” he stuttered with his words blushing. Levi turned and left towards the bathroom so Eren wouldn’t notice his flushed cheeks and thumping heart.  
“Come sit, the food is getting cold” Levi said taking a seat across from where Eren was standing.  
They both took a can of beer, “well, cheers and thank you for the food” Eren said taking a sip not breaking eye contact with Levi.  
“I hope you like it” he said as he himself took a bite.  
“God Levi, this is so good” Eren said with a big smile, “so much better than mother’s”.  
They didn’t say much while they ate, but it was a peaceful and well appreciated silence, none felt the need to break it as they both basked in each other’s presence.  
After dinner they moved outside to sit by the pool as they drank the remaining beer Eren bought, the sun was setting and the first stars begun to show up shinning up in the sky. They sat there talking about non important things, laughing every once in a while whenever Eren said something stupid.  
“Hey babe, did you miss me?” Armin came running from the side of the house and threw himself in Eren’s arms.  
“Hi” Eren answered, stiffening in his embrace, he still felt a bit uncomfortable whenever some one he hadn’t given permission to hugged him, even if it was Armin.  
Armin didn’t seem to notice this and moved to press kisses along his face, “What are we drinking tonight handsome?”  
“We have nothing left” Eren said struggling out of his embrace, Levi pointed to the empty cans and bottles on the grass.  
“Traitor, you haven’t had a drink with me for a while” he squeaked, “but you’re fine drinking with HIM!” Levi and Eren both rolled their eyes.  
“Hey Annie” Eren moved to ignore a whining Armin.  
She waved at him and walked inside taking Armin with her.  
“They are so going to have sex now” Eren said dropping his body back on the chair.  
Levi didn’t say anything, he was still a bit fazed after noticing Eren’s reaction to Armin’s hug.  
“So, stud…” Levi looked at Eren awkwardly, “have YOU had sex yet?”  
Eren’s eyes were wide open in shock, his cheeks flushed and lips parted at the embarrassing question.  
“Of-off course I have” he quickly answered. Levi hummed in response, such a cute reaction didn’t back up his words.  
“I’ll let you know Mr. Ackerman that this is a pretty nice dick and I’ve satisfied my fare share of women with it” he pointed down at his crotch.  
Levi couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Eren could be, he laughed until his stomach hurt from it. he was a bit drunk, he could feel it the warm tingling sensation in his body, but that could also be because of Eren’s proximity who launched his body over him for laughing so hard at his expense.  
“Idiot” Eren said embarrassed not noticing how Levi had landed on the grass and how his tights were now circling Levi’s hips, straddling him. Levi’s hands rested on Eren’s hips, his touch all too warm making Eren notice the awkward position he found himself in, though he wasn’t the one to end the contact, Mikasa did.  
She barged in after Armin told her how cozy her brother had been with his friend and how they were both drunk and looking up at the stars in the backyard. She grabbed Eren from his right arm and yanked him away from Levi, who was still drooling at the thought of Eren on top of him.  
“Stay away you pervert!” Mikasa shouted at him, Levi was still on the ground looking at her with questioning eyes.  
“The hell is wrong with you?” he asked her coldly, standing up.  
“Stay away from Eren” she said poking him on his shoulder with her finger, “you’re not good enough to even be his friend”  
Eren got angry and shoved Mikasa away from Levi who hadn’t said anything at her comments, “What the fuck is with you?” he asked.  
“But brother, come on” Mikasa tried hugging him, “mom said not to let you get closer”  
Eren’s blood boiled through his body, he took the chair he had been sitting on and threw it across the garden.  
“Fuck off” he growled, “no one tells me what the fuck to do, or who I can hang out with”  
“Yeah but mom said this things, you know” she approached him careful not to get hit, “how he is a homo”  
Levi’s eyes widened, ‘what the hell was that woman preaching around about him, she didn’t know him anymore. She had abandoned him with their fucking uncle when he was six’.  
“UGH!” a guttural animal like sound came from Eren’s throat, Levi rushed over and stopped him before he lashed out at Mikasa.  
“I’ll kill her” he screamed, “since when do you care if a person is a ‘homo’ or not?!”  
“Do you know your boyfriend fondled Levi in Armin’s birthday party?! Huh!” he pointed at Jean who had been a quiet observer of the whole situation.  
“Not so straight now” he said laughing, “does mother even know you’re dating a guy in college while you’re still a FUCKING MINOR!”  
“Shut up!” she punched him in the face and ran into the house, Jean followed her but not without apologizing first to them.  
Levi’s arms still circled Eren’s shoulders holding him in place, Eren suddenly became very aware of his closeness and struggled out his touch. He felt down on his knees, feeling too weak to move or pretend he wasn’t crying again.  
“You know” he began with a broken voice, “I hadn’t cried since I was like 15” he laughed.  
“But now you’ve caught me not once but twice” Levi sat down next to him, he sighed and placed his arm around Eren’s shoulder bringing him closer, trying his best to comfort him, something he knew he sucked at.  
“I’m sorry I’ve cause you so much trouble” Eren said in between sobs.  
“That should be my line” Levi said with a sad smile, he ruffled Eren’s hair and hugged him.  
“If you hadn’t met me, you could’ve gone around being like before not knowing who she was, or giving her more excuses to try and control you” Eren moved and was now looking at him through his watery eyes, Levi gulped thinking about how beautiful those green-turquoise eyes looked like crying.  
“Don’t!” Eren said with a firm voice, he wiped his tears and snot on his shirt, which earned him a disgusted stare from mister clean-freak Levi.  
“Don’t say that” his voice came out sore and full of pain, Eren’s eyes looked away from Levi’s. He stood up and walked to where the chair had landed, thankfully it wasn’t broken.  
Levi too a deep breath and stood up, he took Eren’s hand and guided him back to the house and into their shared bedroom, he sat Eren on his bed and threw his pajamas on him telling him to put them on and not to leave the room before he came back.  
“But what if I have to pee?” Eren whined.  
Levi rolled his eyes and threw an empty plastic bottle at him, “there you go” he said before closing the door behind him and leaving the house.  
He came back 20 minutes later holding a suspicious bag. Eren eyed him as he entered the room, changed his clothes and settled next to him on the bed.  
“Here you go” Levi said handing Eren a 1.8L box of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.  
“What are we? Chicks who go dumped?” Eren asked as Levi opened his computer and put on a movie, he laughed at that.  
“Well tonight we are” he opened the box and dug in.  
Eren laughed and thanked Levi.  
Eren fell asleep halfway through their third movie, the ice cream box was almost empty and now Levi was putting everything away covering Eren with a blanket so he wouldn’t get cold. He went over to the kitchen to put away the remaining ice cream, only to find Mikasa there sitting on a stool.  
“Hello there” Levi said with a sarcastic tone, not too happy to meet with her again in such a short amount of time.  
“Why does my mom hate you so much?” She asked, he gaze piercing through him, it was painful how similar she was to her.  
“You should ask her that” he said intending to leave, Mikasa took a death grip on his arm.  
“Why?” she asked again, “why does Eren get so angry at the thought of her?” she asked, her voice gave her away. She sounded afraid of the answer as if she was certain of it but had been avoiding it for a long time.  
“That’s not a question for me to answer” he said coldly, grabbing her wrist so she would let him go.  
Her grip tightened, as his did, “then tell me, how do you know her?”  
“She was my sister” he said looking at her with hatred, Mikasa was so shocked her grip loosened and he managed to get back to the door of his and Eren’s room.  
“Just don’t hurt him” she said before heading up the stairs.  
“I’d never willingly do so” he whispered.  
He entered the room Eren was still sound asleep on the bed, he gathered his things and loaded them into his car.  
He looked back at Eren’s sleeping face, he moved his brown locks away so could cherish it before turning and driving off.


	31. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's gone mad, Eren can't possibly be more confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I'm so so so sorry. it's been so long since the last update, I even forgot some of what I'd already planned (nervous laugh)   
> I'll try and continue writing now so I won't keep you waiting too long.

Eren’s PoV  
~  
I went to sleep with a peaceful feeling in my chest I hadn’t felt in decades, the warmth of Levi’s body next to mine lulled me into a dreamless sleep. But when I woke up that warmth was long gone, I could no longer feel another heavy body pressing down on the bed next to me. I turned seeking for Levi, wanting to thank him, see him, but the room was empty. His bed had been made and all of his belongings were nowhere to be seen, I panicked.  
‘Had I done something wrong?’ I asked my self, ‘besides throwing things into the air, crying like a baby, punching things and screaming at him!” my brain answered me.  
I got up in a hurry, maybe all of this was a mistake and Levi had actually put his things in the closet and was having breakfast with the rest. I went over to the kitchen to find it empty, some dishes laying around, but no Levi in sight. I went out to where voices were coming from, they were having breakfast.  
Armin’s parents looked at me with sorry eyes and I knew I had been right, Mikasa stood up and came over to where I stood, she looked at me and hugged me before saying, “sorry” with a broken voice.  
I wanted to cry, I bit my lower lip trying to contain the tears from coming out, I didn’t push her away not wanting her to go all protective just when I wanted to be alone. When she let me go I smiled and told her I was going to be okay.  
“It’s fine Mikasa he told me he had some school related stuff to do before class starts on the 6th” I turned and left for ‘our’ room.  
There I buried my face in the pillow and finally let myself go, tears storming from my eyes wetting the pillow, silent screams muffled by it, it stung so much.  
Two hours later I snuck out of the room and into the bathroom, I took my clothes off and looked at my form in the mirror. Eyes red and puffy, my lips swollen, cheeks flushed, I looked like I had just fucked but at the same time I looked wrecked, which could also apply to the sex, I fictionally had with my pillow.  
I smiled a broken smile and stepped in the shower, wishing the water to wash away my sorrows and clean my disgusting self into a new one.  
The warm water hitting my skin made me relax, I stood there, it hurt like hell. Levi hadn’t even texted, he just left and god it hurt so much. Warm tears were sliding down my face as I tried to muffle my crying, “Why does every one leave me?” I wondered to myself.  
‘Am I not good enough, attractive enough, fake-nice enough’ all sorts of thoughts crossed through my mind until I became a sobbing mess lying on the bathtub, curled up, feeling the soothing of the water hitting my skin helping me fall asleep.  
When I woke up, the water was running cold and I was shivering. I tried getting up but my feet slipped and I hit my arm trying not to hurt myself any more. After a few attempts at getting out of the tub, I finally turned the water off and took a towel to dry off. My face was pale in the mirror, puffy-tired eyes, and blue lips from being under the cold water for god knows how long.   
I ran my wrinkly fingers through my hair and sighed, I didn’t want to see anyone today.  
I got out and snuck back in my room without seeing anyone, I put on my bathing suit, a yellow shirt and sandals, walked back to the backyard to pick a dry towel hanging up the wet one and left the house.  
I walked for some time, the weather wasn’t the best for going to the beach but still as cold as it was some people still went there, I had my backpack with a jacket saved in case.  
The cold wind made my face and hands go numb, a welcoming feeling to the pain of my bruised knuckles.   
I dropped my bag on the sand, then proceeded to take my towel out and my clothes off.  
The water wasn’t as cold as one would expect, I would even dare to bet it was warmer than on summer, when not every one dared step in as it was cold as ice. I dove in as soon as the water was at a knee high level, the cold water was a refreshing feeling over my feverish, bruised body and a welcoming feeling to my wandering mind.  
“Why…” I kept thinking.  
Instead of feeling betrayed I feared I had hurt him and he was the one feeling betrayed, how could I ever mend this.  
I stayed there just being swayed by the calm waves until my fingertips became all wrinkled like an old man’s. Jean was waiting with Mikasa next to my things, she looked calm but I knew she was feeling guilty over last night’s fight. Jean had his arm over her shoulders protectively, I hurried over to were they where and pushed him away from her.  
He gave me a fierce look before pushing me back.  
I laughed at his serious expression and reached down for my shirt to put on.  
“E-eren” Mikasa finally spoke, I looked her in the eyes and smiled.  
“It’s okay, it was my fault any way” I said taking my things and walking away. Mikasa stopped me, she took my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.  
“I’m hungry” I said looking down at her sad face, “want to eat out with me tonight?”  
Her face brightened in a matter of seconds and she smiled before screaming “YES!”.  
The rest of my holidays went by with no incidents, we stayed up late watching movies, played with the sand by the beach, even got sick from all the swimming we did in the cold weather.  
Class started once again and Levi had shown no signs of life. Not a single text or call, neither did he answer any from me. In the end people were always that way and Levi proved I hadn’t been wrong, he was there when HE needed me but once got what he wanted he tossed me aside without a single glance.  
On my first day unfortunately I had to go see Petra regarding my new status, I was once again a regular student and we were going to talk about what things to change and stick with so that I could continue as a student till graduation.   
I arrived at her office by 9 as shown in my wrist watch, she was inside talking to someone but I couldn’t tell whom as the glass wasn’t see through. I heard noises as stepped aside so they could leave, Petra was the one opening the door but it was Levi that was leaving.  
Our eyes met for a brief second before I looked away and walked in for my meeting before I had to head to my first class.  
“Eren dear, hi” she said all smiles and happiness, which made me nauseous for a moment there.   
“How was your winter break? Did you do anything?” she asked sitting across from me.  
I smiled awkwardly, “nothing really, I went to the beach with my best friend and sister”  
“That’s exciting” she said still smiling.  
“I’m sorry I’ve got to ask” I interrupted before she said anything, “why are you so smiley?”  
She laughed, and I finally notice when she covered he face with her hand, an engagement ring.  
“Congratulations, when did that happen?” I asked feeling happy for her.  
“Just before the break” she said blushing, “but enough about me, we are here to talk about you”  
I rolled my eyes and straightened in my seat, “what about?”  
We discussed my situation for about 30 minutes before another kid showed up for their meeting, she waved goodbye and asked me to go see Levi for some activity she needed help with. I sighed heavily and left dragging my feet till I reached the cafeteria and ordered a large hot coco.  
“Hey there” a girly voice called from behind, “Eren, right?” I turned, she was rather pretty. She had teal green eyes and died red hair, with a tint of orange and freckles covering her face here and there.  
“Yeah, you are Isabelle?” I recognized her from my physics class from last semester.  
“Yes! I didn’t think you’d remember” her cheeks flushed pink as she smiled looking down embarrassed.  
“Good memory I guess” I said smiling at her. She laughed and touched my arm, ‘is this girl flirting with me?’ I thought trying to act normal. I mean yes, she was pretty, but not near as pretty as Levi.  
‘FUCK!’ I cursed myself mentally, ‘stop, that bastard isn’t worth your time. Not like you expected anything from him anyway’  
“You must be busy, I’ll see you later” she said goodbye and skipped away to where her friends awaited for her.  
I looked her way, I remembered her but we had never once spoken before, I noticed Levi was siting on a table working on his computer. I walked over and sat in front of him.  
“What do you want?” he asked, annoyed not even looking up from his computed. I groaned frustrated and clenched my hand into a fist fighting the urge to punch him.  
“Petra said to come talk about something she needed” he looked frightened, his eyes finally met mine and he seemed to froze.  
“E-eren?” I didn’t know if it was a question or an affirmation of my name, “sorry, I’ll do it by myself there’s no need for you to worry about that” he seemed to relax as he focused his attention back on his computer, I got up and left without a single word.  
As I reached the stairs I turned and screamed at him, for every one to hear, just like a child “Fucker!”.  
I felt stupid but at the same time so good, I had had the urge to scream at someone in a while now and he had been the perfect victim. I only had a second to see his astonished face as I ran downstairs, it had been totally worth it, how he looked in my direction after hearing my voice.  
“Bastard” I grunted, some people walking by gave me weird looks and stepped away as I walked.  
It was a long week but it was finally over, we had jut started on the semester and I already had to begin planning for my end of semester projects and find a group to do it with.  
I got home by 9pm. as my classes for Fridays started late and ended by 8pm. Mother was looking through something on her computer and discussing it with dad. I headed over to my room to put my things down and move to the kitchen for something to eat.  
I was beat, having classes so late was tiring, I dropped my things on the bed and left towards the kitchen.  
“Why are you just arriving?” mother asked, “you said you had classes till eight”  
“Yeah and how long do you think it takes from there to here” I snorted earning me a whack with the nearest magazine she could find.  
“Insolent little brat” she spit, “have you eaten then?”  
“Okay” I breathed annoyed, “what part of I just got home did you not get”  
“Yeah, but you could’ve eaten there” she retorted sitting down on a stool.  
“Nah, I don’t’ have time and it’s too much of a hassle” I waved her bye as I moved around picking stuff up to make my dinner.  
“You should go out, eat with friends that’s what university is for” she repeated the same words every fucking time, I just knew them so I finished her sentences, which only helped to anger her even more.  
She finally left the kitchen and I was ready to begin eating when father came downstairs to reprimand me.  
“Don’t talk to her like that, come on Eren, you know she cares” he said with a tired voice, he hadn’t slept again.  
“Don’t” I said picking up my plate and leaving for the tv room.  
“I don’t give a fuck, so go bug Mikasa or something” I turned the tv on and he left with a tired sigh.  
It didn’t help that she always made herself the victim, but that he dared come bug me about it knowing where we stood and then leaving like that making me feel guilty as if I had the blame for everything, like they always said I did. It angered me even more.  
The next few weeks I had to run to meet the deadlines for the assignments and finding time to study for the first examinations, I found myself with no time whatsoever to think about Levi.  
It was amazing how time flew and the people you once thought of as your friends vanish, leaving no trace as if they had never been there. I didn’t see him for the first month nor after the week off we had after the exams.  
I was beginning to forget about him, when I bumped into a poster showing the dates of the exhibition exam for Levi’s career. I had totally forgotten I had promised him to be his freaking model, inspiration, whatever, I took my phone out and snapped a photo saving the date so I could finally see what he had been working on.  
I was peacefully studying in the library, like a dozen more students when my phone rang, I apologized for the noise and ran outside to take the call. The caller id showed it was Levi.  
“Hello?” I picked up, “What is it?”  
“I need you” his voice sounded tired, sort of weak, “come to my place whenever you can”  
He hung up, just like that, no apologies, no ‘how are you?’, not even feigning like he cared like other people did, it made me smile. I sighed in defeat and run back inside to gather my things and left to meet Levi.  
EREN: “Coming” I texted him.  
LEVI: “Door. Open”  
Well, he really was gifted with words, I laughed.  
When I arrived at his place over an hour later the door, as previously announced, was open, I stepped in and closed behind me. I had to stop on my tracks for a second to check again if I had come to the right apartment, the place was a mess, clothes here and there, dirty dishes on the table, left overs from take out still in their box.  
“Levi?” I asked, wondering if I had really been a ghost and not Levi whom I had spoken with, maybe his ghost wanted me to find his body.  
“I’m at the end of the hall” he yelled, his voice sounded worse than it had over the phone.   
“Are you alright?” I asked walking up to the room he was in, there were some canvases covered with blankets and lots of art supplies scattered all over the floor, he was looking rather pale and the bags under his eyes gave away he hadn’t slept in a long time.  
“Yeah, yeah” he dismissed my worried waving his hand at me to come closer, “I just needed to see my muse”  
I blushed at the comment and walked closer, I looked from the side trying to see if I could steal a glance from what he was working on.  
“No!” he yelled, “specially you can’t look until it’s done” I felt incredibly embarrassed and happy, I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Just stand there and inspire me so I can finish this piece and move to another” he grumbled.  
I took the opportunity to eye him, his clothes were disheveled, his shirt had some buttons in the wrong hole, his hair was a tangled mess tied up on a bun, which might I add would’ve looked incredibly sexy if he hadn’t seem so ghostly.  
“How have you been?” I dared to ask minutes later, he didn’t lift his eyes from the canvas and hummed something that sounded like ‘fine’?.  
After an hour or so his brush finally stopped moving and was lying comfortably on the floor, next to Levi’s bare foot. He took his shirt off and walked out of the room and into his bedroom. He had some clothes and a towel wrapped under his arm, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
“What the fuck” I whispered to myself, he had been the one to reach out and ask me over, what the heck is this man thinking. I gathered my things and headed out for the door. As I reached the door knob I felt Levi’s hand reach out and stop me, out of the blue he turned me around and his lips found mine.  
I gasped, surprised to find the others lips pressing against mine with urge. He stepped back, opened the door and said “goodbye Eren” before running back to the bathroom, where he turned the water on and ignored the astonished me who didn’t dare move for like ten minutes, when I heard him cut the water off I ran out of his apartment, confused and with my heart beating so fast I thought it’d stop.  
Why my heart in my throat I made my way home, knowing I’d dream about those chapped lips and how his breath felt warm against my lips after he stopped kissing me.  
“KISSING ME!” I screamed, the few people out on the street looked at me the same way those students had that day, “he fucking kissed me” I whispered to myself, my cheeks flustered and a stupid smile on my face.  
But what the hell did he mean by it? I wondered as I journeyed home.  
~


	32. Us...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapters events in Levi's perspective and more, will they make it? what is Levi hidding?  
> write your guesses, i'd love to read them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has not been beta-ed ? or however it is that that's writen.  
> i hope you like it and are ready for the last chapter, which i'm not.  
> UPDATE: sorry, before i write the last chapter i wanted to review what i'd writen before and i found some disgusting mistakes :(

Levi’s PoV  
~  
Perhaps is better if we were to never see each other again, I mean, I really did trouble him more than what life had already thrown at him. What will he do when he finds out? what will he think of me? of us? will he ever forgive her?  
I took my phone out from my pocket and dialed my mom’s number, it didn’t take more than a few rings before she picked up.  
“Morning sweetie” she answered cheerfully, she was having a good day.  
“Hi, mom” I dared hope she wouldn’t notice how down I was feeling, though she always did.  
“What happened? Is everything okay with my future son in law?” she joked, she knew I wasn’t attracted to women and though she blamed herself for a while, she finally stopped hating us for it.  
“I’ve told you Levi, if you like someone don’t treat them like you do everyone else” she nagged me and I couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“You think I have a shot, did you take a good look at him” Eren’s face came up on my mind, “that guy is way out of my league mom”.  
“Levi!” she shouted, she was angry, she always did whenever I spoke badly about myself, even though it was always true.  
“You’re not good enough? Are you kidding me boy” she spoke for like ten minutes about how great I was and how lucky Eren would be to have me, I laughed at times and some others I just held my breath so she wouldn’t hear me cry. I sometimes forgot she actually did care about me, unlike what uncle Kenny used to fill my head with.  
I hated her for a while as I was growing up, he never told me any nice stories regarding her, only nasty ones, about the woman she had become and how she had abandoned us. But after leaving and meeting her again, I knew he had been lying. She didn’t leave because she didn’t love us, she left because she was an addict and she wasn’t at the time ready to leave that life behind and by staying she knew she would’ve taken us further down than we already were. Little did she know or ever wonder how her leaving would affect us or how things ended turning up for my sister and I.  
I heard Erwin’s steps and the front door closing, I hurried to end the call so he wouldn’t see me like this.  
“Bye mom, love you” I said, looking at my door wishing Erwin wouldn’t open it as he normally does.  
“Okay, you got off easy today” she replied in a motherly tone, “I’ll continue next time, bye”  
I hung up and hurried to my feet trying to look composed, Erwin opened the door and greeted me.  
“Hey, Levi….” He stood the holding a box with doughnuts, “are you okay?”, but off course he noticed. We’ve been living together for years now, we even dated for a while. Fuck him and his stupid ‘I know that face’ look.  
“Y-yeah” I bit my lip holding back a whimper, “what did you get me?” I asked, my voice betraying me.  
He hurried over to my side and hugged the life out of me, “It’ll all be alright, I know you” he had no idea what was going through my mind, but god did I wish his words were true.  
After a while he finally got to tell me his reason for coming back, “I’m moving in with him”.  
I looked at him astonished, “haven’t you guys been seeing each other for like tops 6 months” it felt a bit rushed to me.  
“Yeah, but he feels weird with our current living situation” he said nervous, “I mean we were fuck buddies until not long ago”  
I laughed, “you got me” there was no arguing against that.  
“We probably fucked while you were still getting to know him” he looked at me embarrassed, he felt ashamed of the fact, though I didn’t blame him.  
“Probably the main reason he wants me out of here” he ran his hand through his hair, “he says he can smell you on me sometimes”  
I looked at him, “what the hell Erwin” how the fuck does he manage to find us weirdoes.  
Erwin took his sweet time packing his things and moving out of the apartment and by then things regarding the Eren department hadn’t improved in the slightest bit. I was still avoiding him and using Isabelle as bait to check up on him.  
She was like a little sister, I met her when I was 19.   
I had just broken up with Erwin and was doing some rounds at a bar with some guy I don’t remember when I heard a girl screaming. There was a creep who tried to fondle her, she kicked him so hard on the shin the man was on his knees.  
The problem had been when I was in the alley at the back getting my dick sucked, I heard some drunkard screaming and demanding for the girl to and quote ‘open her legs to fit his juicy cock in’, I never knew why men thought it was sexy talking like that, but I could hear the girl struggling and screaming for help. I pushed the guy sucking me away and ran to the side to check what was going on, it was the same girl from before and the pig she had kicked.  
“She doesn’t want to touch your disgusting sausage” I told him, my own thing still hard and out of my pants.  
“What the fuck man” the guy turned to me but when he tried to get a swing, I punched him and left him unconscious on the floor.  
After that time, she had managed to track me down, ‘don’t ask me how’ and kept on insisting on us being friends. It took me a while but in the end I ended up accepting her, even going as far as having her ran her potential lovers by me so I could kick their asses and check if there was anyone decent enough for her.  
Long story short, she knew I was gay and helplessly falling for this stupid kid named Eren. So after finding out she had taken a class with him, I thought “Why not?”.  
“So? How is he?” I asked her, she came over bearing presents, high quality tea and strawberry shortcake, while I was cleaning the apartment.  
“Same as always, doesn’t talk to anyone, comes in first and leaves first” she giggled, “are you gonna tell me why you find him interesting enough to have me stalk him?”  
I grunted, her annoyance knew no limits, so did her perkiness, “none of your business” I replied avoiding her prying eyes. It was probably better she was kept in the dark with how my relationship with Eren worked, or didn’t work.  
“I told you, I simply use him as my muse” I lied, “if my muse is not okay, my art isn’t going to be perfect for December”  
She drank her tea and stood up energetically, “okay, I’ll help your muse fall for you” she then ignore my protests and grabbed the mop to clean the floor.  
-  
A couple of weeks later though, still going out of my way to avoid the boy in question, I realized how far behind my schedule I was. My project for graduation wasn’t ready and I was falling back on my assignments. The worst of all was that Eren had been as still is my muse for the project and with the whole, ‘giving him space and stepping out of his life thing’ I was in a serious lack on ‘Eren material’, setting me back months on my initial plans for the delivery of the project.  
I tried for weeks to go on, on my own, but without my muse it was just no use. I hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in some time now and with the whole, still having 2 more pieces to finish I was beginning to wonder if I’d ever make it in time to graduate this semester and submit my top pieces for the competition of the scholarship.  
I picked up my phone and without thinking it through I pressed on Eren’s name on my screen, calling him.  
“Hello” he answered almost right away, I hadn’t hear his voice since the first day, how I’d missed it. “What is it?” he asked, ne sounded annoyed and I knew he was, Izzie had warned me about his sour mood, how it had been like that for a while now and I couldn’t help but wish that it was because of me and not his family.  
I didn’t know what came over me, but before I had time to process it I said “I need you, come to my place whenever you can” and before I could say anything else that might embarrass me anymore than that already had, I hung up, leaving him no chance on screaming at me before I saw him.  
I was working on the last details on one of my pieces named ‘Freedom wings’ when Eren texted he was outside. I ran and hid it in Erwin’s empty room, when Eren finally came in I was working on a painting I had yet to begin, well ‘painting’.  
He gave me one of those worried stares that made my skin crawl with want, the need to hurry to his side and tell him I was okay and just hold him, ‘I slapped myself mentally for that stupid thought’ and simply dismissed his worries by saying, “Yeah, yeah, I just needed to see my muse”.  
He looked flustered at my comment and decided to break eye contact by looking around scanning the room before moving to stand near me trying to sneak a peek at my work, I was so embarrassed I had nothing on the canvas I acted pissed and told him he couldn’t look at it.  
“No!” I yelled, trying to mask my embarrassment, “Specially you can’t look until it’s done” he smiled after hearing my harsh words making me look away flustered.  
“Just, stand there and inspire me” I grumbled, trying to sound composed, “so I can finish this piece and move to another”  
After some minutes basking in each other’s presence in complete silence, he broke it by asking how I was, I didn’t have the guts to look up at him and not break while looking into those beautiful teal-green eyes, so I only muttered a quiet ‘fine’ hoping to shut him up.  
After some time I begun to feel the inspiration flooding through my entire being and I managed to get the foundation onto which I was beginning to create one of the last pieces I had to deliver by the end of December. I stopped painting and dropped the brush moving to remove my stained, dirty clothes off in urgent need of a shower.   
I walked over to my bedroom to get some clothes and my towel, heading into the bathroom but before I stripped I remembered Eren and how he was probably sulking and mad at me as he left the apartment. I moved quickly to the door where I caught up with him and stopped him from leaving before my lips found his and kissed him for what I thought would be the first and last time ever. I took my chances and I smiled to myself as I felt Eren leaning into the kiss. I broke it off abruptly before letting it get any further, I stepped back, “Goodbye Eren” I said softly wishing it had happened under different circumstances so it wouldn’t be like that.  
I was hoping to wash the dirt from the day but I found myself wishing it wouldn’t wash away Eren’s scent and the way his lips felt against mine. I heard the front door close and I knew Eren had left, my heart shrunk, he must’ve stood there the entire time I was in the shower. Probably thinking on how to properly punish me, probably murder me, for the way I had treated him, I mean one day I just flat out disappear and the next time we see each other I kiss him right before kicking him out of the same apartment I had called him over to an hour ago.  
“He probably hates me by now” I sulked. There’s nothing left to do, the sooner I finish my pieces and present them to the board, the sooner I’ll be out of here with that scholarship. He’d never have to see me again.  
-  
I waited a week before contacting him again, using the same old excuse of him being my muse. I knew he probably found it a hassle and an annoyance but it was probably the only way I could get him to be in the same room with me, while being just the two of us.   
He arrived by 6 while I was cooking dinner, he looked so hot with his disheveled clothes and messy hair, probably from having run all the way from the bus stop. His pink cheeks and parted lips gave him away as he tried to catch his breath. I had to bite my lip to stop me from doing anything, stupid, that’d probably earn me a fistful of Eren’s famous left hook and him definitely shutting me out of his life.  
“Sit by the couch” I said with the pan in my hand, “want to eat something while you sit there and inspire me”, he blushed and nodded.  
He set his things down on the couch and sat down looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. He looked so cute, he probably was feeling awkward or uncomfortable not knowing how to ask or if to ask about my actions the last time he had been around.  
I finished cooking, coincidentally the same food I had cooked for him on that trip we had taken to the beach during the break. I was hoping that with this I could apologize for having been a jerk and taking off as I had and off course the whole not talking to him for months. I slapped myself mentally, this probably wasn’t going to go as I had fantasized since, well he was a ball of unstable emotions and wouldn’t see my gesture as nothing more than a bribe or perhaps and in the worst case scenario as a joke.  
“It smells good” Eren’s characteristically shy voice was heard from the next room, I smiled to myself.  
“And here I thought the cat had your tongue” I teased him, I heard him yelp in surprise at my comment and I had to hold back a laugh.  
“Want some then?” the food was ready and I was already serving him a plate, “could you set the table?” I asked him.  
I heard him getting up and walking over to the kitchen, he open the cupboard and took the things to set the table.   
“I thought you were going to work while I inspired you” he was looking straight at me with those beautiful eyes and a smirk a cross his lips, obviously teasing me. I caught a hint of flirting in his walking as he swayed his hips when he turned to leave for the dinning room. I could do nothing more but watch as he walked away in such a way that had me hard in a heartbeat.  
I drew a shaky breath as I tried to regain my composure, I wouldn’t let him know he made me loose my mind without really trying to. I could imagine the smirk forming on his lips the more it took me to get out of the kitchen.  
I took both plates and with a serious expression I walked out to meet his grinning face. He had set the table so we would be facing each other. I put the plates down and sat, if he had decided to so blatantly flirt then I wouldn’t back down, though I knew it was wrong and I was probably going to make him hate me later for it though he himself had chosen to continue with the little ground I had built for whatever this was becoming.   
As soon as I sat down I got it, the message behind his smirk, our knees were bound to meet if we sat like this. And boy did he pushed this, I could even feel his knee high up my tights, given how tall he was compared to my rather smaller frame, the only way I beat him was how built I was in contrast to his skinnier complexion. Not that he wasn’t well built, I had seen him, felt him even during the break and my smart throwing him onto the pool idea.  
He took his sweet time eating, enjoying our ‘closeness’ unlike me who devoured his food as fast as I could just so I could go take care of my not so little problem. I heard him snicker at me with how fast I got up and ran towards the bathroom, leaving no subtle reason as for my sudden departure.  
After I finished, a good ten or so minutes I head out first towards the art room at the end of the hall so I wouldn’t have to meet his smug smirk, that’d probably give me another hard on in record time. I laughed at my pathetic self and hurried to the living room where he awaited for my return. He had taken his sweater off, showing off a rather tight white shirt and low hung jeans, he was playing dirty but so could I.  
I gave him an annoyed stare that only helped to widen his grin, “are you coming or not?” I asked.  
He quickly moved from where he stood and walked over to the ‘arts room’, I followed him taking my hoodie off as well though unlike him I had no shirt under it. I could see drool falling down his open mouth, ‘serves you right’ I thought, how dare he think he could entice me and pretend to be all innocent.  
Also, I knew I looked better than the last time he saw me without a shirt since I worked out whenever I found myself in a stressful situation which meant that for every hour loss of sleep I made up to it by bulking up.  
“This is a dangerous game you’re playing” I accidentally said, I noticed a glint of fire in his eyes after hearing me. Was I playing with fire I wouldn’t be able to control, yes, but did I want to stop, there was no way I could as the man before me walked over to where I stood and placed his hands on each side of my hips bringing our burning bodies closer.  
“Fuck” he shuddered as I pulled him down for a not so sweet and innocent kiss, too much teeth and tongue for it to be.   
My hands clasped desperately on his shirt tugging him down to meet my lips, his fingers digging harshly on my hips which were most likely bound leave marks, not like I cared. We parted for the couple of seconds it took me to remove his shirt and wasted no time in going back to kissing the life out of each other.   
I walked him back to my room as I undressed him, I could feel his skin burning beneath my fingertips, the flexing of his muscles as I removed each piece of clothing. After a while we had to part to catch our breaths, he looked so hot with watery eyes and flushed cheeks, his lips kiss-swollen parted as he tried to lower his raged breathing.  
He was now naked and spread open on my bed while I still wore my jeans, I bit my lip at the sight of Eren laying beneath me. He was so hot, so beautiful and I couldn’t get it through my head that this perfect boy could ever want me. Both broken and seeking a spot in this world that had seemed to cast us aside had found a place in each other’s arms and finally after calming down and talking it through we made love until we passed out from exhaustion.  
I had taken my time preparing him, he was no virgin okay but he had never used his god gifted ass with anyone else so there was no way I was gonna let this opportunity to savor it pass by. I showered him with affection until he was a whimpering mess begging me to fuck him ‘hard against the mattress’. But I wasn’t able to comply, I managed to keep my composure even after hearing him moaning my name when I thrusted in and out of him.  
“Morning” I kissed him awake, “want some breakfast?” he looked gorgeous with the afterglow of sex, we had gone to sleep just three hours ago and his naked body still pressed against mine.  
He growled, “y-ye-ah” he said with a sore voice that made him blush and hide his face in the crook of my neck, which made me laugh at how cute and sexy he could be sometimes.  
“Well how did you picture your voice to be” I teased, “with how much you screamed and moaned last night” he moaned and hugged me closer in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
“It’s okay cutie, I’d be too” this time he gasped and scooted away offended.  
“Come on, up” I left the bed in search of my underwear so I wouldn’t walk around naked, “what do you want?”  
“Sausage” he said with the most serious face, well as serious as him being naked with the blankets around him not hiding anything away and his sexy-messy hair allowed him to.  
I burst out into laughter, “you serious?” he crawled on all fours on the bed to where I stood and nodded while biting his lower lip. I growled, how the devil let this one scape was a wonder to me.  
“Do you even know what your actions do to me?” I asked, “to my sanity?” he smiled deviously and nodded.  
“I’ve known for a while now” he got up on his knees and placed his arms around my shoulders bringing our bodies together, “you’re mine Levi” even though he had next to no voice it still sounded low and predatory, it made my skin crawl with desire  
“Ugh” I admitted my defeat and closed the distance between us kissing him. He grinned and leaned in, and I’ll be damned to admit this felt just so right, like we belonged.  
~  
Out of PoV


End file.
